Test of Time
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: "Outlander meets Vikings" Follow a college student, Mia, as she is transported back in time to the age of the Vikings. Follow's Ragnar/OC pairing, with lots of other characters from the show. Will follow similar themes to seasons, but non-canon.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is NOT cannon. It is my own take on the characters and not historically accurate. Note, may be different in this story than the show._

1

MIA

 _December 21st, 2013_

 _Bergen, Norway_

Mia sat in a dusty library, desperately wondering where her instructor was. It was the end of her first semester studying abroad, and she was getting anxious to leave for winter break. The smell of old, worn books permeated the large library. She'd spent countless hours studying in different libraries and universities, but this one was by far her favorite. It wasn't elaborate or over-the-top, but it was peaceful. Peace was something she hadn't had in a long time, with her troubling family life. The soft sound of pages turning, and the occasional foot shuffle kept her attention focused on her work. While visiting Greece, she was overwhelmed with the number of other students studying abroad, or the tourists seeking to read about the country's history. Norway was much different, and it was her favorite location of the semester. Being a senior in college, she would be graduating in the spring with a bachelor's of history, specializing in mythology. She had worked hard to achieve her goals, and was bittersweet about her schooling coming to an end within the year.

She thrived off history. It was her passion, and something that nobody could take away from her. As a little girl, she'd always borrowed her brother's textbooks to read. He didn't mind, but her father thought it odd that a little girl wanted to read about the revolutionary war instead of fairytales with princesses or magic. It didn't bother her in the slightest, in fact, she'd enjoyed more than just textbooks. When they had cable, she was constantly watching the history channel. It was her escape, to a time different from her own.

Thoughts torn from her childhood, she looked up to see the small clock on the wall. Her instructor, Samuel, was late. He was supposed to meet her at the library to escort her back to the hotel. Picking up her cellphone, she saw that her friend, and classmate, texted her.

 _Julie: Hey, Samuel's running late. We hit some traffic. Be there soon!_

While she was relieved that she still had her ride, she was slightly annoyed that she was left waiting. She was starting to get hungry, and couldn't stop thinking about where they were going to eat. Sighing and pulling her blonde hair behind her ear, she got up and started to wander around the library. There were aisles of books, many of them on historical events of Norway's past. Browsing aimlessly through the aisles to kill time, she found a section towards the back that looked to be less maintained than the rest. Or, at the very least it was less popular. Signs of dust were evident on the wooden shelves, and Mia wondered why that section was not as busy. As she walked down the aisle, her soft green eyes tried to read the titles. Many of the books were not written in English, at least the titles displayed on the spines of the books indicated so. Some looked older than others, and a few even looked like they had leather covers.

One book in particular seemed to catch her attention. Upon a closer look, it was an old, leather-bound book with Norse writing on the spine. Ever the history fan, she picked it up to further inspect it. The book looked very old, and she partly wondered why it wasn't stored in a more protected area of the library. Such a book in any library in Greece had its own security to protect it from theft. Maybe it wasn't that important?

Opening to a random page, she saw paragraphs of Norse text, handwritten. It was extraordinary. As she carefully paged through, she saw various drawings of villages, and one man sitting on a throne. Tilting her head to the side, she faintly recognized the picture, but couldn't place the memory. She'd looked at so many pictures throughout her years as a student, they sometimes faded together. Just as she was about to close the book and continue her walk, it started to shake. It felt like her hands were suddenly super glued to the book, and she couldn't let go. The shaking sensation increased, and it traveled up her arms to her shoulders. Before she was able to let out a scream for help, her body was thrown into the page she'd had open. Falling to the ground, the book shut itself. Everyone present in the library hadn't even turned a head at the disappearance of the American college student.

Mia could feel her fingers moving, and was able to wiggle her toes. Her eyes remained closed, and she was having a tough time coming to. Panic started to surface, causing her start breathing more rapid. Her pulse increased, and her movements became twitchy. She was cold, that much she knew. Where she was, she had absolutely no idea. Her first thought was that she was kidnapped, stolen from a library of all places. Finally, able to open her eyes, she saw a white sky. A snowflake landed on her face and she blinked. _That's_ why she was cold.

Sitting up, she found herself in the middle of the woods with nothing but her jeans, button up flannel and tank top. Her feet were protected by her tall boots. The rest of her body was unprotected, and cold. She started to shiver, rubbing her arms in attempt at warmth. Shakily standing to her feet, she looked around hoping to see the town. Plucked from civilization, it appeared she had been dumped in the woods without a soul in sight. At least, she _thought_ she was alone. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, she saw she had no service. _Of course,_ she had no service. Isn't that how it always went? Briefly, she tried moving the phone around to find service, but not even a single bar shown on the touchscreen.

Taking a few steps, she felt how weak her legs were. How long had she been out in the cold? Her fingers were so cold, as were her toes. Yes, she had boots on, but they were fashion boots. They weren't very effective when it came to freezing weather. Watching the snow fall around her, she grew even more confused. It wasn't snowing in the morning when she left for the library. Holding back tears, she realized she was all alone. She was in a foreign country and had no idea where she was. Sniffling just once, she set her shoulders back and decided to start walking. Standing still in the forest crying wasn't going to do anything to help her.

Pressing forward, she made her way through the trees until she found a small shelter of bushes. Deciding she deserved a break from the searing wind, she sat down on a fallen tree trunk just in front of the greenery. She pulled out her cellphone just once more, figuring it was worth a try to call for help. Still no service. She put it away after turning it off, deciding that she may need to save the battery in case she did find somewhere more populated and needed to call for help.

Her breathing heavy, she looked around at the trees. She felt utterly alone, and for the first time, she wished that she was back at the crowded library in Greece. Fear of being lost in the woods and freezing to death started to seep in. Her thoughts weren't able to get too carried away, as she suddenly heard a branch break in the distance. Snapping her head to the right, she saw a man. At first, she stood up filled with joy. "Hey!" she called in hopes that he could help her. "I seem to be lost, can you help me?" she asked in what she hoped was a kind, yet desperate, voice. He didn't respond to her, and worry started to creep up her spine. Everyone she'd met in Norway thus far was very kind. Maybe she'd ventured too far away from the city, and therefore away from the tourist-friendly people. Each step this man took towards her, the more mean and dangerous he looked.

She started to back away, and took a few steps backwards only to trip on a tree root. "Please," she said holding up a hand. The man frowned and kept moving towards her. He said something in a different language. She couldn't understand what he was saying, and she assumed he was in the same situation. She held her hands up in what would be known as a universal sign of surrender. It didn't faze him as he came closer. His hair was very long for a man, and was deep brown in color. Facial hair covered the lower half of his face, and his eyes were stern. He wore animal furs, and had odd looking clothing. What in the world was going on? She started to have a panic attack. In the past, she'd had them every few months as a teenager. Her family life had been the cause of most of those panic attacks, but she recognized the feeling. Now, she was on the ground with no way to defend herself as some crazy man was inching closer and closer to her. She really started to hyperventilate once she noticed the axe he held in his right hand. It didn't take long after that for her to pass out. Before her eyes closed, she saw the man rushing towards her.

* * *

RAGNAR

 _Kattegat_

Ever since Lagertha was killed in battle, Ragnar had immersed himself in bettering his kingdom. As a king, he was expected to have an heir. Despite losing a precious daughter to illness, and his wife to war, he still had his son, Björn. His son and the future of Kattegat were his life, his legacy. His son, now 10 years old, was growing quickly before his eyes. Soon he would be a man, and Ragnar had been working hard to prepare him.

As he watched his son eat at the nearby table, Ragnar thought back ten years prior when Björn came into the world. He was only 18 when his son was born, and now over a decade later, he held so much more wisdom than back then. He only hoped he would be able to pass this knowledge on to his son. He'd drilled the mantra of "Fight with your head, not your heart," over and over again into his son's mind. Knowledge was much more useful than pride when it came to battle and politics.

As he took a sip from his horn of ale, his thoughts were interrupted when Rollo burst through the doors. He was carrying what appeared to be a young woman in his arms. Björn stood up and ran to greet his uncle. "Björn, go get Siggy," Rollo instructed. The boy nodded and frantically ran out of the long house.

"Brother, what is it you bring me?" Ragnar said with widened eyes and a curious expression.

"I wish I knew, but it is still a mystery to me."

"What do you mean?" Ragnar approached his brother as the woman was set down onto the table. "Who is she? Why does she wear such strange clothes?"

"I do not know. I found her in the woods, south of here." Ragnar took a closer look, and set his horn of ale down on the table. The woman before him was _very_ strange. She had odd, fitted pants on, with tall boots. Her shirt was very soft, and had an unfamiliar colored pattern in the shape of squares. He looked up to see Rollo looking at the girl curiously.

"She is not from here, that much is clear," he concluded. For the time being, he did not want his people learning of such news. Until they further understood who she was, and why she was there, he needed her kept secret.

"When I found her in the forest she seemed scared. I think she was lost, and can't see her meaning any harm. Either way, she is a stranger. She did not speak our language."

"Keep this between us, brother. We do not need everyone creating elaborate stories about the strange girl with barely any clothing."

"Agreed." Siggy came through the door at that moment.

"What is wrong?" she questioned.

"It appears we have a guest. A little lost lamb, if you would," Ragnar provided. Siggy took one look at the woman dressed in unfamiliar clothing, and noted the color of her hands and face.

"She is cold. We need some hot water, cloths, and blankets," she started to instruct. Björn had followed her back and began grabbing the distinct items she'd listed.

"Siggy, Björn," Ragnar started, "News of this woman's arrival does not leave us four. Nobody is to know she is here, understood?" They nodded in agreement at his request.

"Is there something you're not telling us, father?"

"No, nothing of the sort. With all that has happened with venturing to England, I don't want our people to get the wrong idea. You never know what kind of stories they will cook up. Let us get her dressed in regular clothing, and have her appear a visitor from this land." Rollo, Siggy, and Björn nodded. Ragnar reached forward, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. He brought her back to his sleeping quarters and rested her form on the bed covered in furs. Siggy immediately followed and began to tend to the woman. Ragnar stood up, looking at his son. "Björn, go finish up your food and keep your uncle company." The boy obliged and left Ragnar and Siggy in the room with the unconscious woman.

Ragnar stood staring as Siggy tended to her, and saw she started to remove the woman's clothes. With his hand twitching at his side, he rolled his eyes and swiftly turned around. Making his way towards a trunk in the corner of the large room, he opened it forcefully. Grabbing what he needed, he made his way back over to Siggy. "Here," he said and set a set of clothing down on the bed.

Siggy eyed the clothing with a sad expression. She knew it was Lagertha's clothes, and he had held on to them even after her passing. They both knew that if the citizens of Kattegat saw this woman wandering around in foreign clothes, they would start to ask questions. It was sure to cause an uprising of concern among the people to think there were foreigners roaming through their lands. Dressing her as one of them was the safest plan. He idly wondered what Lagertha would have thought of such a girl wearing her clothes. Focusing at the task at hand, he saw that Siggy had things under control. He abruptly left his room and headed out to the long hall where his son and brother sat eating.

"So, where did you find our lost lamb?" he questioned.

"She was southeast of here. Near the hunting grounds."

"What language did she speak?"

"I am not sure. She didn't say much. She seemed scared, like I told you." Rollo appeared to be tired of Ragnar's questions.

"Hmm."

"Maybe she was sent from the gods," Björn offered through a mouthful of food.

"Yes, maybe," Ragnar smiled at his son.

A few hours later, the long house was filled with citizens drinking and eating near the comfort of the large fire. Ragnar stayed in the long house, not wanting to venture too far from his new house guest. Part of him worried she'd wake and start screaming. That _definitely_ wouldn't help keep her a secret from everyone. Björn had gone to play with his friend, and Rollo was enjoying ale with Floki. Sitting on his lonely throne, Ragnar spotted Siggy approaching him. "I am going to return home for a few hours. If you'd like I can return once she's woken."

"I will send Björn if needed," he quickly dismissed her. Not taking any chances, he rose from the throne and made his way to a bucket of ale. After filling his horn, he waltzed to his living quarters. The woman's belongings were folded and placed on the table there, and he noticed a small black object. It was shiny and smooth, but not soft. It had a reflective side to it, with a picture of a half-eaten fruit on the back. Holding and inspecting the black object, he looked between it and the woman for a few minutes. Where was she from? Why did she have such strange things? Even on his ventures to England he'd never seen such odd clothing or items before. He was torn between worry for what her intentions were, and curiosity for what he could learn from her. He set the black object down on top of her folded clothing.

Grabbing a nearby chair, he moved it to the bedside, and sat down. He didn't feel right sleeping in his bed with her unconscious next to him, so instead he was standing, or rather sitting, watch. Björn was ever faithful at refilling his ale for him, and three horns in she finally started to stir. His eyes snapped to her hand that had started twitching. It didn't take long for her to fully come to, but when she did it was not what he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

2

MIA

Slowly regaining movement in her arms and legs, she desperately hoped her last terrifying memories of the crazy man were just a dream. This time as she woke, she felt fur under her instead of snow. Opening her eyes, she saw she was on a bed with furs underneath her. Seeing the man in front of her seated at the bedside, she started to scream. He leaped forward and put his hand over her mouth. Her pulse skyrocketed, and she was sure he was going to kill her. Scrambling with her hands to pull his away from her mouth, she found he was significantly stronger than her. That didn't stop her from trying. He was quietly saying phrases to her in a language she didn't understand. This man must be with the other one who she saw in the woods.

He rolled his eyes as he shifted so that he was hovering over her on the bed. His hand still over her mouth, he used the other to restrain her hand from scratching him. In her horror-filled frenzy, she noticed that he too was dressed in weird clothes. His hair was cut on the sides, and went over the top of his head and was secured in some sort of braid in back. He had a beard and piercing blue eyes.

Eventually she stopped struggling. Her eyes darted around the room and noted how different it looked. It was almost as if she was in a different time. Everything from the furniture, walls, structure, bed, and especially the man on top of her indicated she was not in the 21st century. _This can't be happening. It's not possible._

Making eye contact with the azure eyes staring down at her, she saw him take his other hand and hold a finger to his lips. He wanted her to be quiet. He said another phrase in the foreign language, which she of course did not comprehend. She narrowed her eyes at him in irritation. Slowly, he started to move his hand away from her mouth. She did not scream, fearful of what he would do to her if she did. He once again spoke in his language, and she huffed out in frustration, "I have no idea what you're saying."

Recognition flitted across his face and he smirked. "Can you understand me now?" he asked in a sly voice. He smirked and sat back on top of her knees, with his legs still straddling hers. She was surprised to hear him speak English, yet grateful that someone understood her.

"You speak English?"

"Apparently."

"Where am I? Who are you people? I want to go home."

"You're awfully demanding, aren't you?" his eyes widened at her words. "Your English sounds different than people from England."

"That's because I'm not from England," she glared at him and tried to move away. He didn't budge, not letting her get very far. "Let me go."

"No," he said simply with his famous smirk.

"Where am I?" she asked once more.

"Kattegat."

"What? Why? How did I get here?" she wondered out loud. Last she remembered she was in the library back in Bergen. The image of the shaking book and being sucked in to the page made her cringe. "That's impossible," she muttered more to herself than to the man straddling her knees.

"Yes, well I was hoping you would enlighten me on your origins. You say you are not from England, then where are you from?" he questioned. She took note that he was very careful with his words, staring at her like an animal did its prey.

"Fort Myers, Florida."

"Fort Myers, Florida?" he questioned in his strange accent.

"Yeah, like in the United States?" she sarcastically questioned.

"Where is that?" he was dead serious. She saw no humor in his face, and the reality that she may have _actually_ traveled through time hit her like a freight train. Or at the very least, she was _far_ from civilization.

"You don't know where the U.S. is?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, why, is it famous where you are from?" he inquired. His head was tilted to the side again, and once more she felt inferior to him. His entire demeanor held power, from the way he looked, spoke, and acted.

"It's well known. Are you going to get off me yet?"

"Are you going to behave?" he challenged. She wanted to run, kick, fight, try any which way to escape. However, from the sounds she heard not far away, she assumed there were many of these strange men nearby. Laughter and shouting echoed through the building. She probably wouldn't make it very far. Her best bet would be to escape at night.

"Fine, if you tell me who you are and where I am," she demanded.

"I've already told you, you are in Kattegat," he explained as he stood up and moved a few paces back. "My name is Ragnar, you are in my home. What is your name?"

"Mia. Wait, _Ragnar_?" she questioned, and the name sounded odd to her, yet somewhat familiar from her studies. She couldn't place the memory of reading about it, but faintly remembered the name being associated with the Vikings. "This isn't the year 2013, is it?" she asked with a shaky voice. Her breathing increased, and she wondered if another panic attack was on its way.

"2013? That year does not even exist," he laughed at her with amused eyes. Her fears confirmed, she bit her lip to hold back tears. He must have noticed, because he took a step forward with his eyebrows furrowed. "You are not from this time? Is 2013 where you are from?" he asked in wild amazement. She shakily nodded her head up and down. "Maybe the gods did send you," he mumbled quietly. She didn't pay attention much to his words, and was instead trying to process that she had literally traveled back in time.

While still trying to comprehend her current situation, the sound of footsteps was heard to their right. A boy with blonde hair entered the living quarters, carrying a wooden bucket full of liquid. Noticing that she was awake, his eyes grew wide with curiosity. Ragnar briefly acknowledged him, and held out a horn-like cup. The boy filled it with what looked like some sort of beer or amber liquid. Ragnar said something to him in their language, and the boy quickly exited. "Who is that?" she questioned with her gaze remaining on the horn.

"My son. Björn." He took a sip from the horn, and then offered it to her. She shook her head in refusal, and he shrugged. Indifferent about her not accepting the drink, he continued to have his fill. "If you are from a different time, there is much to learn from you," he stated matter-of-factly. She wondered if that made her valuable enough to keep alive.

"Mr. Ragnar, I assure you we can have a conversation about the future while you help me find a way to get home. Yet, for right now I really would like to know how the hell you expect me to calmly talk with you about such irrelevant things? I need to get back home to _my_ time. I can't stay here. I have winter break and travel plans," she quickly spat out. She understood her words mimicked pure denial.

"Well, _Mia,_ I must be honest with you. I have no idea how you came to be in our time, or how to return you. Perhaps the gods wish for you to live here instead of the 2013 you are from." He dismissed her concerns with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How are you so calm about this?" she raised her voice at him. Wordlessly, he put his finger to his mouth in sign of silence again.

"Do not shout at me," he grumbled lowly. "There is nothing I can do for you. Perhaps our Seer may help you, or at least provide some answers." She sensed she was pushing her luck with his patience.

"Okay, where is this 'Seer?'" she held up her fingers in mock quotation marks.

"We will visit him tomorrow." The two remained silent for a few uninterrupted seconds, until the boy returned. Björn held a wooden tray adorned with food. Setting it on the table, he stared at Mia as his father moved towards the food. "For now, you need to eat," he gestured for her to join him at the table. She pulled legs over the side of the bed, but did not make a move to stand. Ragnar sighed and said something to Björn she did not understand. As the boy once again left them alone, he moved towards her and held out his hand.

"I don't need your help," she scoffed and shot him a glare. Stripped of all control, and for the foreseeable future was stuck with him, she decided to not comply easily. He held his hands up in mock surrender, and then placed them on his hips. Frustrated and angry, Mia made to stand up on her own. However, with being in the cold woods for god knows how long, and having not eaten, her body was not as reliable as she'd thought. She made it to a standing position, but upon taking one step forward she started to go down. As the floor got closer and closer to her, she closed her eyes in preparation to hit the ground. Strong arms held her up, albeit not gently.

"Apparently you do." His voice was mocking to her, and she roughly shoved him as hard as she could. He barely stumbled back, and to her surprise quickly pinned her against the wall the head of the bed was anchored to. Her eyes wide, she looked into his tantalizing blue ones in fear. His body had hers flattened against the wall, and his right arm was under her neck. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. I understand you are scared. I understand you are in a place that is not familiar to you. But that gives you no right to disrespect me." His tone left no room for argument, and his face was mere inches from hers.

Once she started to tremble, he released her. "Come, eat," he instructed and held his hand out towards the table. She timidly followed him, and each step she took was a sign that she was stepping further and further away from the world she knew. She was lost to the 21st century, and would have to play along to find her way home. Realizing that he once again had the upper hand, she took a seat at the large table in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked as she pointed at the cooked meat on the tray.

"It is meat, what does it look like?" he countered with amusement lighting his eyes.

"I see that. What kind of meat?" she warily eyed the food. There was no silverware laid out, and no napkins. She quickly reminded herself that if she was in fact in the age of the Vikings, which she was pretty sure the time she'd landed in, they didn't have the same mealtime etiquette they did back home.

"It is from a deer. Just eat it, I promise it's not poisoned," he tried to joke. She didn't find it funny, and refused to make eye contact with him as she picked at the food. They sat in silence while she ate, and he casually drank from his horn of ale. She began to formulate an escape plan. Maybe if she could sneak out at night when they all were sleeping, she could find her way back to the woods. If she was transported in time and landed in the woods, surely that was the way home. Ragnar hadn't tied her up yet, so if she went along with his requests hopefully he would not tie her up to sleep. If she lucked out, she'd be able to escape that night.

After she'd eaten, Ragnar quickly disappeared out into the other part of the large house. He was only gone a few seconds before returning with his son, Björn. The blonde boy grabbed the empty tray, and gave Mia a wary smile. Ragnar called instructions after his son once more before she was left alone with him again. He then grabbed multiple blankets and furs from the side of the room, laying them out on the floor. They were placed against the wall furthest from the exit. She knew he had to have done that on purpose, figuring if that was where she was to sleep he would be between her and the exit.

Sure enough, he motioned for her to lay down in the corner on the floor. "I have to _relieve_ myself," she stated, hoping he'd let her go alone to use the restroom. Ragnar was not a stupid man, and nodded in acknowledgement before moving forward to grab her arm. "Where are we going?"

"You need to go, we will go," he stated and before they exited his living quarters he abruptly turned her to face him. "We leave this room, you do not talk to anyone, you do not look at anyone. If you are truly from the future, we do not need others to know. You will pose as a traveler from this land here to visit. Do you understand Mia?" he said very seriously.

"Fine," she grumbled and looked towards the exit. He paused, considering her answer, before finally moving out into the great open room. Her senses were overstimulated as she took in the scene. There were various Vikings placed throughout the room. Many of them were drinking, some more obvious than others. A few heads turned to look her way in wonder, but with one stern look from Ragnar they returned to their own business. Mia saw Björn sitting with the man who'd captured her in the woods, and she scowled at the man. He noticed her and Ragnar, and simply raised his horn in a toast to them before taking a drink. She narrowed her eyes before being drug along by Ragnar. They went through the main entrance to the building and stepped into the snow. "I don't have any shoes," she said as her bare toes hit the cool snow.

"Then you better go quickly," he said. Her mouth hung open in surprise at his lack of concern. "Hurry up now," he nudged her towards a small shack that was connected to the longhouse. She eyed it warily, assuming it was some sort of outhouse. He smirked at her and gestured for her to go.

"This is gross," she mumbled and entered the small shack.

"This is Kattegat," he said loud enough for her to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story! All rights for Vikings belong to their respective owners._**

3

*For this chapter, note _quotes in italic from Ragnar's POV are meant to be spoken in his language._ Regular text in quotes is English.

MIA

Mia lay in the corner on the furs and blankets Ragnar had provided. She had seen him crawl into bed, and noted that his son Björn hadn't returned to the living quarters. She wondered if he'd slept somewhere else due to her presence. Staying as silent as possible, she peaked over her blankets to spot Ragnar lying in bed. He was on his back, face turned towards the ceiling. Watching his chest move up and down, she saw his breathing remain even for at least five minutes. Slowly but surely, she sat up from her lying position. Holding her breath, she quietly moved the blankets off and stood. Acting as if her life depended on it, which it very well could, she inched step by step to the entrance of the room.

Ragnar had made a mistake showing her where the bathroom was. She was then given the layout of the building, and knew how to escape. Quiet as she could be, she walked right past his sleeping form and winced when one of the boards made a creak. She paused and stared at him from the foot of the bed. Not moving a single muscle, she watched him continue his even breathing. He did not stir, and she silently cheered herself on for being so close to freedom. Turning back to look in front of her, she made to continue forward. All of a sudden, she heard him pounce from the bed and she bolted. Not wanting to chance him catching her, she sprinted as quickly as she could.

Ragnar scrambled over the bed and caught her by the ankle. She fell to the floor; her fall being cushioned by the furs which served as carpet. "Ah!" she cried as she hit the floor and was pulled back by him. Turning over onto her back to attempt to kick him off, she realized her mistake. The millisecond it took for her to turn over, he got a better hold on her and was straddling her to the floor much like he'd done hours prior.

"You trying to escape little lamb?"

"Let me go," she hissed.

"I do not think so," he calmly stated as he continued to struggle with her attempts at escape. She saw the irritation in his eyes. Although the room was dark, the faint glimmer from the fire lit his face. She was able to see him roll his eyes and sigh in frustration. "I knew your cooperation seemed too easy. You women never make anything easy, do you?" he questioned as they struggled on the floor. His voice was rough from sleep, but he was very much alert.

"Just let me go," she pleaded.

"Where will you go? Huh? To the forest? You will get too cold and come crawling back. Or worse, you will get too cold and _not_ come back," he whispered the last part. His words, soft as they were, still served a warning to her. She huffed at him in defeat, and tears welled in her eyes. His piercing gaze softened at the realization she may cry. She couldn't help it, she was overwhelmed and scared. As hard as she tried, she always seemed to cry. "None of that," he whispered and helped her stand up. "Tomorrow we will visit the Seer. Perhaps he will have answers for us." His hand rested on her arm, and she was unsure if it was meant to be comforting or if it was a precaution to her trying to run again.

She yanked her arm out of his reach and wiped at her eyes. Sighing in resolution, she stomped back to her makeshift bed on the floor placed next to his massive one. "I'm not tired," she stated as she sat down on the furs. He didn't respond, but instead lay down in his bed once more. She noticed that he closed his eyes, yet knew his folded hands across his stomach were not to be mistaken for him being relaxed. She was not stupid, and knew that if she tried to run he would surely grab her once more. Growling in frustration, she lay back down on her back. The hint of a smirk was evident on his face, but he quickly recovered.

Her mind was racing and trying to digest the events that had happened in just one day. Focusing the chaos in her mind to just one goal, she decided that survival was above all else. Never mind the fear, anger, or slight curiosity she felt about her new situation, survival trumped all. It was evident that it would be a challenge to survive in this time period, for however long she'd be there. Yes, she was hoping that the Seer would have answers for her, but also knew it was naïve to think her problems be solved in a mere twenty-four hours. Preparing for the worst-case scenario, being stuck in the Viking age forever, she understood she was going to have to adapt.

From her vast knowledge of history, she knew quite a bit about Vikings, or at least what history books provided. She knew that their society was extremely different than the one she'd been brought up in. Part of her wondered if she should be grateful that she'd ended up in Ragnar's home instead of someone else's. He didn't seem as mean as some she'd read about in history books, but he still terrified her. The main reason she'd come to that conclusion was because he hadn't attempted to intentionally harm her. He didn't force himself on her, and he wasn't outright trying to kill her. _How low have your standards sunk? He didn't try to kill or rape you? Great._

It took almost an entire hour, but eventually she was able to drift off to sleep. Whether it be from exhaustion or because she sought out a dream that was more pleasant than her current reality, she wasn't sure. Either way, it was much needed rest.

* * *

RAGNAR

On edge all through the night, he did not sleep very well. Opening his eyes, he quickly looked to see his new house guest curled up on her makeshift bed. Asleep, her scowl and constant glare had disappeared. She was quite beautiful with long blonde hair, and fair skin. She was much smaller than the women in Kattegat, but still had the spirit and fire of a fighter. Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees. Eyeing her sleeping form, he wondered what the Seer would tell them that day. The fact that she was from a different time was fascinating. Ever the explorer, he wanted to know all about where she was from and what it was like.

Before he was able to get too lost in his thoughts, he decided to get up and find something to eat. Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around himself and made his way to the great hall. Björn, Rollo, and Siggy were seated at one of the tables.

 _"Hungry?"_ Siggy offered and held out a plate to him. He nodded in response and took a seat near his son. Having Björn stay at Rollo and Siggy's had been a smart idea. He didn't need the boy making Mia feel more frightened than she already was. Björn also enjoyed spending time with his uncle, so it was not an issue.

 _"How is she?"_ Rollo questioned between bites. He seemed indifferent about the entire situation, even though he was the one who'd found her.

 _"Feisty,"_ Ragnar laughed before taking a bite of breakfast. Björn and Rollo chuckled in return.

 _"Shall I go wake her to eat?"_ Siggy asked. Ragnar just shook his head and waved her off.

 _"Let her sleep."_

 _"Where is she from?"_ Björn asked.

" _A place_ far _from here. She called it, 'The United States.'"_ Björn's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 _"What are you going to do with her?"_ Rollo demanded.

 _"We will visit the Seer today. She will stay here until we know more."_

 _"Is she going to live with us from now on?"_ Björn questioned and Ragnar wasn't sure if his son was pleased or not with the idea.

 _"Perhaps."_ He eyed his brother, who looked surprised at his words.

 _"You wish to keep her here in_ Kattegat _, or here in your_ bed _?"_ Rollo asked with a smile. Ragnar smirked and shook his head. The silence lasted just milliseconds before both brothers burst out laughing. Björn looked confused at their laughter, having not caught on to their implied joke. Their laughter was interrupted by Siggy's chiding.

 _"Hush, you will wake her,"_ she scolded. The brothers settled down, but continued to smile in amusement. A gush of cold wind caught Ragnar's attention as the main doors opened to the frigid winter air.

 _"Floki,"_ he greeted the boat builder. _"What brings you here so early?"_

 _"You bring me here. You told me just yesterday to come talk of next summer's boats to be built,"_ the tall man snickered and joined the rest at the table. _"Has our King a slight headache from too much drink last night perhaps?"_ Björn laughed at the comment, understanding Floki's joke. Ragnar's eyes narrowed at his son, but he smiled in his direction.

 _"No,"_ Ragnar smiled in return and pulled the blanket closer around his form. _"I believe if anyone is to have a headache today it is Rollo."_ His brother glared at him, but couldn't hold back his own smirk. The three men started reminiscing about their last raid, and then began planning on how many boats they would need for the next summer. Floki had already started on repairs for the existing boats.

Their conversation was interrupted by a throat clearing towards the back of the room. Mia stood with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, similar to Ragnar, and was looking at the group of Vikings enjoying breakfast. Floki's eyes widened at her, and he glanced between Ragnar and Rollo in question.

Before Ragnar to could say anything, Siggy approached the girl with a bowl of hot food. She held it out in offering, and gestured for Mia to sit down. Smiling at the kindness shown to her, Mia took a seat next to Ragnar and across from Björn. The boy stared at her both in fascination and wariness. Ragnar was just waiting for some rude or unnecessary comment to come out of his mouth, but was surprised when it was Floki who said something.

 _"And who is this, coming from the King's bed?"_ Floki asked in their native tongue. With is eyes still focused on Mia, Ragnar noted she ignored their words. He assumed it was because she couldn't understand them, therefore made no attempt to acknowledge them.

 _"Not what you think Floki,"_ Ragnar responded in the same language. _"Her name is Mia. She is a visitor. That is all you need to know,"_ he added in a light tone with a tilt of his head.

 _"A visitor who is shy, no?"_ Floki inquired.

"You remember my brother Rollo?" Ragnar asked Mia. She nodded but did not make eye contact with Rollo. "This is his wife Siggy, and our friend Floki." Mia smiled at Siggy, and gave a quick glance at Floki. "He thinks you are shy," Ragnar added with wide, mocking eyes.

She scoffed in amusement, and looked to Floki. "Hello Floki," she gave her best smile and let out a small chuckle.

 _"The shy visitor says hello,"_ Ragnar translated and laughed into his horn that he drank from. Everyone at the table laughed at Floki's expense. Mia quickly finished her meal, and once he saw she was done Ragnar signaled for Siggy.

 _"Siggy, can you take her to get washed up. We are going to the Seer."_

 _"Sure."_ Siggy neared Mia and extended a hand for her to follow.

"Go with Siggy. I will come get you when it is time to visit the Seer as promised," he instructed to her in English. "Please behave," he added as an afterthought once she stood. The two women exited the great hall and returned to his living quarters.

 _"She's so little,"_ Floki squeaked, and earned another chuckle from the others.

After breakfast, Ragnar went with Björn to the training field. He sparred with his son back and forth for about an hour, and then they made their way back to his home. _"I am taking Mia to the Seer. Stay out of trouble, yes?"_ he instructed his son. Björn nodded, and quickly left to find something to do.

Nodding in approval, Ragnar waltzed back towards his living quarters and found Mia sitting at the table staring at the strange black box object she'd arrived with. He'd left her clothing and the black object on top of the table for her. He knew she would have to wear their clothes to fit in, but didn't think it was necessary to destroy her things. He was a Viking, seen by some as cruel, harsh, and unforgiving. Yet, those who really knew him, like Lagertha did, knew that he was kind. He was never intentionally cruel to his people or family. The only people he was cruel to were the Christians. Even them, he had mercy for. Knowing she was in a foreign place with no allies, he decided to try to make peace. It posed a challenge to him, seeing as he was curious of her world yet needed to maintain control. His mind felt like fire and ice, a constant battle between the two. She intrigued him, and if she was a gift from the gods, he did not intend on wasting it.

* * *

MIA

"What is that?" Ragnar asked, startling her. She hesitated, taking in his appearance. He was still dressed in the same clothes, but looked much more awake than he did at breakfast. His blue eyes were staring at her hands, and she soon saw what he had referred to.

"It's a phone. My phone."

"Phone?" He did not understand what her words meant. Sitting down across from her, he studied the object carefully.

"A cellphone. It allows you to talk to people from a distance. You can take pictures with it, like capturing a memory forever." Her words had him so focused, she couldn't help but smirk in his direction. It was her last connection to 2013, and she was conflicted about it. While having technology served a purpose in the future, it did not have a place in the Viking age. "Do you want to see?" she offered. The morning she had left the hotel back in Bergen, she did so with a full charge. Since turning it off she hadn't tried to turn it back on for fear of wearing out the battery. Knowing the battery would last a while, she figured she could show him one piece of technology. After all, he'd been hospitable enough to share his home and food with her. It was her way of repaying him before trying to find her way home, if the Seer was helpful. "I can only show you for a little bit, otherwise the battery will die if I use it too much."

"It is alive?"

"No, but it only works for so long without being charged, kind of like sleeping. I don't have the tools to make it sleep again, so we can't use it very long."

"Let me see," he agreed and moved around the table to sit next to her. She turned on the phone, and as soon as the screen came to life his eyes widened. She couldn't stop herself from grinning at his amazement as she waited for the phone to load. "How does it have light inside?" he asked.

"Electricity. It's a 'future' thing," she responded. "Here, I can show you what a picture looks like." She opened up her photos, and showed him a picture of her and some college friends out at a bar. He was speechless, and studied the picture with intense focus.

"This is you," he stated, but it sounded more like a question. It was almost as if he couldn't believe she was in the phone. She giggled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, and those are my friends Julie, Leo, and Amanda," she pointed accordingly to each person. She held out the phone for him to grab and he looked at her hesitantly. It was amazing how less terrifying he seemed when learning about technology. She _almost_ felt like she had the upper hand for a second, but the memory of her friends sparked her fear once more. There was a possibility she'd never see them again. She could be stuck in the Viking age indefinitely.

Pushing the negative thoughts from her mind, she grabbed her phone back again. "If the Seer knows how to get me back home, I think I'd like a picture of this so I never forget the big bad Viking who took me in for the night," she tried to joke lightheartedly. He raised his eyebrow and stiffened when she got closer to him. Looking at her extended hand, he saw their reflection in her phone. Snapping the picture of themselves, she brought the phone back down to look at the screen. Ragnar stared at the picture, seemingly in awe that his face was on the little screen.

"Does everyone have one of these phones?" he asked.

"Most people. At least, most people from where I live." He didn't say anything further, and she turned off the phone.

"Keep that in here. Do not show anyone else. While I find it interesting, others may not. Our people are very faithful to the gods, and seeing things they cannot explain can cause...concern," he advised. She was put off from his comment, but understood his reason. Nodding her head, she put the phone back on top of her clothing pile. "Let us go," he said and stood to leave. Before exiting the room, he looked behind him to meet her eyes. "I want to know more about your life."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thoughts? Please comment what you would like to see in future chapters, I enjoy knowing what readers want to see happen! While I do have a plot for this story, feel free to leave a comment.  
Thanks!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

4

*For this chapter, note _quotes in italic from Ragnar's POV are meant to be spoken in his language._ Regular text in quotes is English.

* * *

RAGNAR

Ushering Mia into the Seer's hut, he took a seat next to her. _"What do you seek, King Ragnar?"_ the Seer asked.

 _"This woman, she claims to be from a different time - a time in the future. What do you know of this?"_

 _"Mia?"_ Ragnar's eyes snapped to hers as the Seer said her name aloud.

"Yes?" she hesitantly asked. Ragnar could tell she was nervous around the Seer.

 _"What do you know of her?"_ he repeated once more.

 _"I know she is here for a reason. A reason that only the gods will know."_

 _"Is she to stay or is she to return to her time?"_

 _"If the gods send her here to you, do you think they intend for you to reject their gift?"_ The Seer's words radiated through his mind. He implied that Mia was in fact a gift to him from the gods.

"What is he saying? What are you saying?" Mia pressed, looking to him for answers.

"He says the gods sent you."

"Well does he know how I can get home?" she questioned, seemingly ignoring his previous response. He held his hand up to slice her, and she reluctantly obeyed.

 _"You are to complete a great deal in your life, and she is necessary for you to do so,"_ the Seer added _._ Ragnar's eyes widened and he looked to Mia's questioning glance once more. _"She is meant to be here King Ragnar. If not, she would not have been sent. That is all I can say."_ Ragnar sighed and looked to Mia's anxious expression.

"Come," he instructed her and they exited the Seer's home.

"Ragnar, what's going on? What did he say?"

"I told you he said the gods sent you," he answered her as he took her arm to lead her back to the great hall.

"Yeah, you said that. What about me leaving?" He opened the door and guided her inside.

"He said you are not to leave. You were sent here to stay here," he gently explained, and prayed that she would quietly accept his words. He noticed the great hall had filled with people, many of whom were looking at their entrance.

"What? You can't be serious! He is lying!" she shouted. He stopped walking, gritted his teeth, and craned his neck like he tended to do when flustered.

"These are words not meant for others to hear," he attempted to calmly explain. The others' chatter quieted down and their attention was focused on the two standing towards the front of the room.

"You—" her words were cut off as he turned around and grabbed her by her upper arm. Without a word, he harshly dragged her to his back living quarters away from the audience. Once out of sight, the crowd resumed their previous discussions, eating, and drinking.

"You do not speak to me this way. Especially in front of my people. Do you understand?" his voice was low and threatening. He saw the fear return to her eyes, but did not back down. It was back and forth with her. One minute she was timid and scared, the next she was standing up to him as if he were a mere child.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sit," he gestured to the table. She complied, albeit reluctantly. "I can see this is not the answer you wished to hear," she rolled her eyes at his words. "But this is the way it is. If the gods sent you here, I will not reject their gift." He paced in front of her as he spoke. Calculating. Determined.

"I'm not some gift you can just keep as your prisoner. Are you crazy?"

"Perhaps," he rolled his eyes at the question of his sanity. "Either way, you will stay here. The gods wish it so." His icy stare dared her to argue, knowing that he had the ultimate control.

"Listen, thank you for letting me stay and giving me food and shelter. But this isn't exactly what I pictured my life to be, what am I going to do here? Where will I live? I don't even know how to process this!"

"You ask too many questions," he sighed and moved to poke at the fire's embers that still burned. "You will live here, with me," he casually commented.

"Why? Can't I have my own house, or shack, whatever? I don't know how to speak your language, I don't know anything about you or your people. How am I supposed to live out my life in a time I don't belong?" He saw her frustration start to turn in to sadness. It was not unreasonable for her to be sad, she was torn from her life and all that was familiar to her.

"The gods have a reason for what they do. It will be okay," he tried to assure her and took a step closer to her. "You will live here where it is safe. We will teach you our language so you can communicate with others. Those are easy problems to fix."

"Why would I be not safe in my own house?" she was not looking forward to sleeping on a pile of furs in the corner of his bedroom for the foreseeable future.

"Things are clearly different here than where you are from. A woman does not typically live alone, unless widowed. You are not widowed, are you?" he pointedly stared at her.

"What? No. I'm not widowed. I was never married. I was too busy for that."

"You have no parents here to live with, so therefore you will stay here. By yourself who would protect you? How will you eat? I do not see you going out to hunt on your own, no?" She played with the fabric of her clothing, and avoided his gaze. "I promise, I am not that awful to live with," he tried to joke.

She let a small smile grace her face as she shook her head. "I'm sure you're pleasant to live with Ragnar," she started to explain, but he interrupted her with a scoff.

" _Pleasant_ may be a little generous," he teased, and she laughed.

"I just don't know anything about Kattegat. I don't know how to act in front of others. I'm sure you are being nice to me only because you know I am not from this time."

"That is not the case. Enough worry. Let us take a walk. We can discuss your life here and details afterwards." He offered his hand to her, which she accepted. "Come."

* * *

MIA

Ragnar escorted Mia out to the great hall. Before leaving the longhouse, he turned to grab some heavy furs. He donned a black fur cloak, and in turn held out a lighter colored cloak to her. She grabbed it, staring at the warm furs. Holding it up to inspect it, she couldn't figure out how or where to fasten it. Noticing her predicament, he shook his head and muttered something in his language before placing the furs over her shoulders and fastening it for her. "Thanks," she whispered and followed him outside.

The frost winter air bit at her face as they made their first few steps into the town. The furs helped immensely, but she still wished she had a hat or gloves. "Where are we going?" He placed his hand on her back and guided her down a path towards the shoreline.

"To the docks. Remember, you are a visitor. We will have to think of a more solid story for you when you are able to speak our language. I am sure the women will pester to get to know you." He led her to the docks and she saw how truly beautiful it was at Kattegat. They walked up the shoreline, and Ragnar told her of their yearly raids. He explained how Floki built the boats and how great he was at it. To her surprise, he was able to tell her a great deal about how they farmed their land and where their food sources came from.

"How do you know so much about farming?" she questioned. To her, it was odd that the king of all people would know so much about crops and how to harvest them.

"I was once a farmer," he smiled at her, but the smile quickly vanished.

"Really?" He just nodded in response. She got the feeling it was not a subject he wanted to talk about, so she dropped it.

An awkward silence filled the air, and they walked for a few minutes longer before the sound of footsteps filled their ears. Ragnar stopped and turned to face his son running towards them. "Björn," he greeted and spoke in their native language. They exchanged a few rushed words before Ragnar sent his son running back the way he came. "Come," he spoke in English. His gaze was serious, and his piercing eyes reminded her of a storm brewing.

"What's wrong?"

"We have approaching visitors. Unexpected visitors," he answered as he started back towards town.

"Aren't I an unexpected visitor?"

"You wish no harm to Kattegat. I do not know who these people are, or if they wish to attack us," he rushed out, and she swiftly followed after him. Keeping up with his pace was challenging, especially since he was determined. Out of breath, she did her best to keep up. Once they finally reached the longhouse, there was already a group of men and women in the great hall. They were scattered around the large fire, and Mia noticed their on-edge expressions. While she couldn't understand what they were saying, the rushed words and shouting indicated that they were just as concerned as Ragnar.

His voice boomed above all others, and the people's attention was quickly focused on him. Taking his place at his throne, he started speaking to them in a calmer voice. He was likely talking of their new visitors and what they were going to do about them. During the heated discussion, she wasn't sure what to do. Standing off to the side, she tried her best to stay invisible and out of the way. Startling her, a horn of ale was pushed against one of her hands. Turning to see who brought her something to drink, she saw Björn. Offering him her best smile, she received a quick nod in return. He didn't linger, and quickly left to sit on the steps by his father. Even though a small gesture, it was still appreciated.

Not long after she finished the horn of ale that Björn had given her, she had another nudge from her side. Siggy was standing to her right. She placed a hand on Mia's back and started to guide her back to Ragnar's living quarters. Mia greatly accepted the distraction, having been completely lost in what they were discussing the great hall. Yes, she was concerned about the unexpected visitors but there wasn't much she could do about it. She didn't know the details about their arrival either, because she was given such limited information from Ragnar.

Siggy tended to the fire in the living quarters, and Mia took a seat at the table. They were silent, save for the occasional crackling from the fire. Siggy turned and held her hands up at Mia, indicating for her to stay put. The Viking woman then roamed around the room until she found a trunk near Ragnar's bed. Tilting her head, Mia was unsure what the woman was doing. She saw as the trunks contents were rifled through. Pulling out a light-colored tunic top, Siggy set it on the bed. Mia assumed it was meant to be pajamas for her, but it was still early in the evening. Siggy held her hands up again as a sign to stay put, and disappeared for a few minutes. Upon her return, Mia saw a tray with food. As if on cue, her stomach growled at the smell of fresh nourishment. Siggy giggled and sat next to her.

They both ate in silence at first, until Siggy picked up a piece of what Mia identified as chicken. "Hœnsa," she said in her language. Mia's eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Picking up a similar piece of chicken, she repeated in a heavy accent, "Hœnsa." Siggy chuckled with an encouraging smile. She learned a few different words that evening, mainly just objects in the room. The pronunciations were extremely challenging for her at first, but she started to improve with a few of the words.

After their meal and word game, Mia realized she was very tired. Her stay out in the woods had left her body weak. She was still recovering, and had a slight feeling of jet lag. Letting out a yawn, it seemed Siggy understood that she was tired. She was ushered to the bed where the previous nightclothes had been placed. Siggy held out the long shirt to her, and grabbed at Mia's dress. She had been grateful that someone had given her a dress, even though she had been unconscious, but was ready to change. She did not want to sleep another night in it.

Siggy helped her out of the dress, and into the nightclothes. The shirt went down to her knees, and the arms were a little long, but it was much more comfortable than the dress. Squeezing the Viking woman's hand in thanks, Mia made her way to the pile of furs in the corner. Siggy started saying things to her, and pulled her back. The blankets and furs of the bed were pulled back, and she was ushered to one side of the large bed. "Oh, Siggy I can sleep down there, that's fine. This is Ragnar's bed, he will need to sleep in it." Of course, she knew Siggy couldn't understand her, but she tried to explain out of habit. She received insisting words back from the other woman, who practically pushed her into Ragnar's bed. From the sounds of everyone in the great hall, she figured he would probably be busy for at least a while. Nodding in acceptance, she decided she would sleep in the bed until he returned. Then, she would let him have his bed and could take her place on the floor in the corner.

Siggy smiled once Mia was in bed, and she even went as far to help tuck her in. Mia was truly grateful for her kindness, and hoped that once she could speak her language that they would become friends. As she was left alone, she snuggled into the furs. It was quite comfortable, and everything felt so soft. Curling up on her side, she was able to easily fall asleep.

The next morning, she woke feeling very rested. Blearily opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. Recognition flitted across her face as she saw she was in Ragnar's home. Her eyes grew wide however, when she remembered she was in his bed. Abruptly sitting up, she looked to her left and saw his sleeping form next to her. He was lying on his stomach, with one hand hanging over the bed. She mouthed the words 'oh my god' and studied him to see if he was still asleep. "Is it custom in your world to stare at people when they sleep?" his sarcastic voice, rough with sleep, sounded throughout the room. Her face instantly turned red, but she huffed out a breath of frustration.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly spat out.

"What are you sorry for?" He kept his head turned away, but lifted his arm to readjust the blankets over him.

"I did not mean to sleep in your bed. Siggy—"

"Do not be sorry. I know now that you are not going to kill me in my sleep, _hopefully,_ so I do not think you need to sleep on the floor like some child. Unless you want to sleep on the floor?" She didn't answer, and was considering his words.

"Well, I'm sorry. I meant to get up and return to the floor, but apparently I slept right through your return last night."

"The only thing you should be sorry for is taking all the furs. You are greedy with blankets," he said with a growl. "And I have only been back here for a few hours. I was up late into the night."

"I'll leave you to rest then," she said and got up from the bed. She reached for the dress she'd worn the day before, and looked back to him in bed. His head remained turned to the side, and he grumbled in response.

"You can leave my shirt on the bed," his rough voice commented as she was changing. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at him in shock. Siggy had given her his shirt to wear to bed. Entirely embarrassed, she stood with her mouth gaping open like a fish. Hearing her movements cease, he chuckled and turned to face her. "You made yourself quite at home it seems," he teased and laughed at her embarrassed expression. Huffing in annoyance, she stormed out of the room and went to find Siggy.


	5. Chapter 5

5

*For this chapter, note _quotes in italic from are meant to be spoken in Ragnar's language._ Regular text in quotes is English.

RAGNAR

Considering he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep, Ragnar was tired. He knew that their visitors would be arriving shortly, at least he expected they would be arriving that day. A group of hunters spotted them traveling from the south, and reported to him they'd made camp last night. Pulling himself from bed, he remembered the previous night's events. After lengthy discussion of how to keep Kattegat safe, he was fully exhausted. As he came to bed, he noticed Mia was not on the floor she'd slept on the night prior. She was in _his_ bed. The thought made him smile. Truth be told, once he learned that she was sent to him by the gods, he knew he wanted to make her his wife. Being that her customs were vastly different than his, he knew it may be more challenging to convince her. He did not want to force her into anything, but also did not want her left vulnerable. Selfishly enough, he also did not want another man to have her.

Seeing that she was dressed in his clothing for sleep just furthered his desire. However, Ragnar was a patient man, and did not push. He wanted her to be in agreement with his wishes. He'd thought of Lagertha when they were walking along the shoreline the day prior, and it brought up painful memories. He worked so hard to keep them at bay, but the mention of his previous life of a farmer resurfaced that period of his life. The images of her being killed on the battlefield haunted him. It was years ago, but the memory still painful. That said, he was ready for the next chapter. It was time.

Shaking off his thoughts, he dressed for the day and entered the great hall. He was greeted with his people running about getting ready for potential battle. Knowing they were most likely just visitors from a nearby settlement, he wanted to be prepared. Having dressed in battle-ready clothing, he was prepared for whatever the visitors brought. There were guards already stationed at the entrance to Kattegat, ready to warn them of their intentions. He spotted Mia sitting with Siggy in the corner. It sounded like she was trying to teach her words in their language. He smiled briefly at the thought, but was quickly immersed in discussion with Rollo.

An hour later, Mia was standing off to the side similar to the night prior. Siggy was nearby, and he saw Björn sitting approaching him. As Ragnar was seated on his throne, his fingers tapped absentmindedly on the armrest. Their company had just entered the town, and was making their way to the longhouse. _"Björn,"_ Ragnar called to his son. _"Go grab Mia and bring her over here. Let her sit with you."_ His son obeyed, and walked over to her.

He tugged on her hand, and after giving Siggy a questioning glance, she followed Björn over to the raised platform. He tugged her down to sit with him on the furs and looked expectantly at his father. She half sat, half fell next to him. _"Gently,"_ Ragnar's voice scolded his son. "Whatever happens, play along," he said in English to her. Before she could question him back, the doors opened revealing men dressed in heavy furs.

 _"King Ragnar Lothbrok!"_ a voice shouted at their entrance. All eyes focused on the newcomers, and many axes were drawn in preparation for a fight. Ragnar looked at the man with confused eyes. He did not recognize him, and had absolutely no idea who he was.

 _"I would greet you, but I do not know your name,"_ he sarcastically said. There were hushed murmurs throughout the hall.

 _"My name is King Svathan, and I assure you I mean you no harm. I apologize for my unexpected arrival, but I could not contain my excitement! I have heard of your journeys west and wish to hear all about it,"_ King Svathan explained and held his arms out with a smile.

 _"Well then, King Svathan,"_ Ragnar started and gave his best challenging smirk, _"I think you and your men will need food and drink, it's a long story."_ The hall erupted in laughter, and everyone started to pass drinks around as they started roasting a hog.

Mia stayed seated next to Björn, realizing that the visitors were friendly. Out of the corner of his eye, Ragnar saw she looked to the boy for answers as to what they were all discussing, but obviously he couldn't speak English. Ragnar and King Svathan spoke for a few minutes just themselves, but soon moved to stand next to Mia and Björn.

 _"Is this your son?"_

 _"Yes, this is Björn,"_ Ragnar answered. King Svathan smiled and then looked to Mia.

 _"And this is your wife?"_

 _"This is Mia. She is a visitor from another village,"_ he said. Ragnar's eyes did not leave King Svathan as he inspected Björn and Mia. Not letting him focus for too long on the two, he quickly distracted the King with talk of trading. They spoke for a while longer, before King Svathan was entertained by others. Björn had left to eat, and Mia was seated by herself next to Ragnar's throne. He was standing near the fire, grabbing a tray of food. Spotting her alone, he brought the tray over for them to eat. Instead of taking his seat at the throne, he sat with her on the furs. "Are you hungry?" he offered.

"Sure." She nibbled at the food, the two of them sharing the meat and bread.

"It appears our guest wants to join us next summer to go to England."

"Are you going to bring him?" she asked out of pure curiosity.

"Perhaps. More boats, more warriors, it is a smart move." He filled her horn with ale and leaned against the leg of his throne. "What do you think?"

"What does it matter what I think?" she chuckled, but he remained serious.

 _"More than you know,"_ he quietly said to himself. The couple sat in companionable silence for a while longer, until Rollo approached them.

 _"Brother, what do you make of King Svathan?"_

 _"He says he wishes to sail west with us come summer. What harm is there in more boats, more men?"_ Ragnar said between sips of ale. Rollo moved closer and took a seat near him and Mia. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stiffen at his brother's presence.

 _"Yes, but do you trust him?"_

 _"We will see. There are many months left until summer."_ Rollo huffed and drained his horn of ale. He glanced at Mia, and again Ragnar saw her look away uncomfortably. "Are you frightened of my brother?" he asked her in English.

"Considering he attacked me in the woods and brought me here, I'm not exactly jumping for joy at his company," she said and folded her arms.

 _"What is her problem?"_ Rollo questioned at her gesture.

 _"I don't think she likes you,"_ Ragnar chuckled. Standing, he motioned for his bother to follow him. They drank to late hours in the night, bonding with King Svathan's men as they told stories around the fire. Eventually, Ragnar tired of the chaos in the great hall, and searched the room for Mia. He spotted her near Siggy and Helga, and started walking towards her. Halfway over to her, he ran into Björn. _"You can stay in your room here. Leave Siggy and Rollo be for tonight,"_ he slurred to his son.

 _"Yes father. Will we train tomorrow?"_

 _"We will see,"_ he replied to his son with a laugh. He doubted he would be up for training early in the morning considering how much he'd had to drink. Meandering towards the three women gathered around a table, he set his horn on the wooden surface in front of them. _"Ladies,"_ he greeted and earned a chuckle from all three of them. It was pretty evident that he was drunk, and his uneven footing wasn't helping convince otherwise.

 _"Is our dear King drunk?"_ Helga teased.

 _"No,"_ he halfheartedly tried to deny, but couldn't stop the grin from showing on his face. "Mia, I think it is time for bed. Come," he instructed in English and held out his hand. She smiled at the other two before following him to the back.

"What if people get the wrong idea of me going to bed with you?"

"Let them think what they wish. It is not their business," he simply responded. His footsteps heavy, he trudged through the entrance to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He could see her standing awkwardly to the side as he lazily removed his shirt before lying back under the furs. "What are you doing?" he asked with a coy smile.

"I don't know," she admitted and looked around nervously.

"Come to bed. I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise," he teased. Pulling back the blankets, he patted the empty spot next to him. Lying on his back, he moved one arm behind his head to watch her. She was truly beautiful, even though not as tall or muscular as the Viking women he was accustomed to. Her beauty was different, it was like a drug to him. Knowing the gods sent her just made him that much more interested in her.

"I don't want to sleep in this dress," she admitted and looked around for his shirt she'd wore the night before.

"Sleep in nothing then," he suggested with a raised eyebrow in challenge.

"No!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because, just no. I'm not sleeping naked next to you, I've only known you for a few days." He shook his head in exasperation at her, and with a grunt got out of bed.

"Okay," he said and stumbled towards his stock of clothing. He shuffled through different items until coming across a plain shirt that would work well for sleeping. "Here," he handed it to her gently before returning to the comfort of his bed. He continued to stare at her as she held the shirt in her hands.

"Well turn around," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, my gods!" he rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You think I have not seen women naked before? I was married before, you know. I have a son," he drunkenly rushed out.

"Ragnar," she pleaded with a soft smile. He shook his head as he returned a smile, but complied by placing his arm over his eyes. "Don't peak," she added which caused him to shake with laughter. It didn't take long for her to finish changing, and she pulled his arm away from his face. "Thank you," she quipped before getting into the bed next to him. He turned on his side to study her, and saw that she lay facing him.

"Is it truly so bad to be stuck here with me?" he asked, his voice growing heavier with sleep approaching. She remained silent for a few seconds, and he saw her gaze travel to the various scars that marred his skin. She studied him, just as he had been studying her.

"No," she whispered. "I miss my home, but I suppose this can be a nice home too." Her words sounded truthful and honest.

"I hope so," he whispered back before shutting his eyes.

* * *

MIA

The next morning, Mia lay awake staring at the ceiling. She was still very comfortable in bed, and could feel Ragnar's arm pressed up against her side. He had sprawled out in his sleep, but still left enough room for her to lie on her back. Not ready to get up, she looked over to his sleeping form. He was on his stomach, with one arm under his head and the other against her. His bare back moved up and down with his rhythmic breathing. She figured after the amount of ale he'd had the night before, he would probably be hung-over and sleep in.

Letting out a tired sigh, she closed her eyes in hopes of possibly falling back asleep. Mere seconds later, a hand was nudging her shoulder. Her eyes flew open to see Björn standing next to the bed. Her pulse jumping in surprise, she looked at the blonde boy. He held a serious expression, and whispered something to her in his language. Not understanding a word he said, she saw him motion to the great hall. Leaning over, she moved to wake Ragnar to translate, or at least address what Björn needed. Before her hand reached him to nudge him awake, Björn's shot out to stop her. He pulled her hand back with wide eyes, shaking his head no. Confused, Mia wondered if he didn't want her to wake Ragnar because of how much he'd drank the night before, or if it was a different reason. Either way, the boy was pulling at her hand to get her out of bed. "What's going on?" she needlessly questioned, still unsure of how to ask the question in their language. Björn whispered to her once more, and looked her up and down. Mia suddenly realized she was still in just the nightshirt which went down to her knees. Her face reddened at her exposed state, even though back home women wore way less clothing as a social norm. In this culture, it probably wasn't acceptable to waltz around a public room with what she was wearing.

Björn shook his head once more and moved to the bed. He was very careful to not wake his father as he took one of the blankets from the bed and handed it to Mia. Accepting the blanket, she understood what he was implying. Wrapping herself up in the warm wool, she followed Ragnar's son to the great hall.

She was greeted by Siggy, who had breakfast ready once again. Rollo was nowhere in sight, and Mia assumed he was in similar condition to Ragnar. Siggy smiled towards her, and Mia looked to Björn for direction as to why he dragged her out of bed. Upon further notice, she saw a few more guests at the breakfast table. Floki and Helga sat with empty dishes, having clearly finished eating their morning meal already. Siggy held out a bowl for Mia, and she quickly realized Björn was sent to wake her for food, as it appeared they were about to clean up. Floki sat across from her, and she idly wondered by he had black marks around his eyes. The first time she saw him, the marks had made him look threatening. Now, she saw that he was a kind man, albeit a little odd. He smiled at her, and said something in their language while holding his fingers up in a gesture, almost as if he was indicating something was small in size. Helga and Björn laughed at his antics, but didn't respond to him.

As she finished her food, she curled the blanket further around her for warmth. She wondered if the King Svathan and his people would be staying long. Looking around the room, there were supplies laid out in preparation for a meal. Mia guessed that they were probably going to have some sort of feast later in the day. She fiddled with her hair, not really sure what she should be doing. She saw Siggy smile at her, but nobody said anything to her. The language barrier was beginning to get frustrating. The silence did not last much longer though, as the doors were pushed open to reveal King Svathan and a few of his men.

They exchanged words with Floki and Siggy, and Mia was able to pick up on a few words that were food related. The majority of her vocabulary was limited to food-related words, as that was when she and Siggy would practice. King Svathan seemed to be in a good mood, and made his way to their table with his men. Sitting down next to Mia, he eyed her outfit and blanket with raised eyebrows. He looked at her with lustful brown eyes, and a cat-like grin. Opening his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by Floki's voice.

Whatever the boatbuilder had said, it was directed at Björn, yet his eyes remained on King Svathan. Björn stood up and reached for Mia's hand. Floki nodded at her to follow the boy, and she did with a confused expression. Björn led her back to Ragnar's room, and she briefly wondered if her outfit and blanket was not proper enough to be in front of another king. Perhaps it was just acceptable for their small group of friends and not others? She wasn't sure.

Björn stood staring at her as if he was waiting for her to do something. She looked at him confused, and pointed towards Ragnar, wondering if his son would wake him now that King Svathan had come. The boy smiled and shook his head no. He then pointed at her, then to his father. Pointing at herself in question, he nodded. A few seconds later, she understood what he was trying to tell her. He wanted her to wake up Ragnar. She shrugged her shoulders and moved to his side of the bed. Nudging him, he didn't stir. "Ragnar," she quietly called. Shaking his shoulder more, he grumbled and sunk further into the blankets. Looking back at Björn, who was in fact grinning ear to ear, she smiled. Once again, she tried to wake him without success. Finally, she shoved him as hard as she could, and he flipped over with a wild look in his eyes, shouting something she did not understand. "Wake up," she said. He took a few seconds to spot Björn and her standing near him.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Björn wanted me to wake you up. King Svathan is here," she explained, figuring that was the sole reason she had been ushered to the room to wake him. Ragnar asked his son a question, to which the boy shook his head in denial and pointed at Mia repeatedly. Ragnar jerked up towards his son, and Björn fled from the room.

"Ah, gods!" he exclaimed loudly before falling onto his back. He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Rough night?" She received a chuckle from him.

"You could say that." As his vision focused on her, he looked at her bare legs. "What are you wearing?"

"You gave me this to sleep in last night," she innocently answered.

"That is not what I mean. Why do you have a blanket, did you go somewhere?" his tone was not accusatory, but curious.

"Yes, Björn woke me for breakfast."

"Did you save me some?"

"Siggy was putting it away already when I was out there." He rolled her eyes at her words and placed his tanned arm over his face to block the light.

"What does King Svathan want this early?"

"How would I know, I can't understand what he says. Unless he's talking about food," she commented and he chuckled at that. Saying something to her in Norse, she recognized a few words but knew he was most likely making fun of her.

"I suppose I should get up then, yes?"


	6. Chapter 6

6

RAGNAR

After finding clean clothes and washing up, he made his appearance in the great hall. He greeted King Svathan, and went to find something to drink. As he was filling a horn with water, he did not want anything to do with ale so early, he was joined by Floki. Glancing at his friend, he saw Floki had something he wished to speak about. _"What is it? I can tell something is on your mind."_ Floki turned to see King Svathan and his men laughing over some story.

 _"I do not know your intentions with Mia the visitor, but I thought you should know that King Svathan may be interested in her."_ Ragnar's eyebrows rose at his friend's words.

 _"Do not worry Floki, she can't understand him. She does not yet know our language,"_ he tried to reassure the man, and partially reassure himself as well.

 _"Very well, but don't take my words for granted Ragnar. Floki knows what he sees,"_ he warned. _"It is okay, you know, to feel for another woman. Lagertha has been gone for a long time now."_ Those words sparked anger in Ragnar's eyes.

 _"Enough."_ He did not let his friend continue. Ragnar left to converse with King Svathan about trades, and the possibility of them joining in on the next year's raids. Some time passed, and the king and his men left to enjoy a lunch at their camp. Ragnar took the opportunity to rest in peace on his throne. He did not feel like going outdoors, or doing anything strenuous. He was still recovering from the previous night's festivities. No doubt, that night would be just as much as the night prior. Sighing, he noticed Siggy taking Mia out of the longhouse. _"Where are you going?"_ he called after them.

 _"Just for a walk. We will be back later,"_ Siggy answered him and they left Ragnar to his peace and quiet. Said quiet did not last long, as many citizens brought forth issues for him to address that day. While is body had recovered from drinking the night before, his mind was now exhausted from dealing with Kattegat politics all day. He yearned for Mia to return so he could use her as an excuse to leave. Björn entered the longhouse, distracting Ragnar from his thoughts. _'It will have to do,'_ he thought to himself as he dismissed a citizen from the room. They had been discussing a matter of winter storage, and it was something that could wait for a later time.

 _"Björn,"_ he greeted his son.

 _"Father,"_ the boy answered. _"Where is Mia?"_

 _"Out for a quick walk with Siggy. Come,"_ he gestured for Björn to join him near the fire pit. _"There is something we need to discuss."_ As they sat down, Ragnar took note of servants and other women mulling about in preparation for the feast that evening. His stomach ached for food, and he settled for a horn of ale instead while it was being prepared. _"I loved your mother. I still love her,"_ he started.

 _"Father, I already know where this is going. I am not a little child anymore."_

 _"Oh, is that so?"_

 _"Yes. You want to make Mia your wife, don't you?"_ Ragnar smiled at his son. He didn't say anything back, just smiled and took a sip of ale. _"How will she be our queen if she cannot speak our language?"_ he asked, though in a gentle voice.

 _"She will learn. Siggy is teaching her."_

 _"I think mother would like her."_ He made no comment to his son's words, but instead let his thoughts drift to the past. His life had been simple as a farmer. He and Lagertha had been happy. Venturing west with more battles after he became king, he regretted the day they fought the Englishmen who killed her. She was not feeling well, having just gotten over an illness. Yet, away from home she decided to push forward and fight. He'd thought she was just wounded at first, but she did not last through the night. Bringing home news of his wife's death and having to tell their son was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life.

He visibly cringed at the thought of history repeating itself with Mia. As people entered the longhouse, he saw the sky darkening. Grabbing his black fur cloak, he went outside to find her. The first place he searched was Siggy and Rollo's home, to which he found nobody was there. He then went to the village center where there was a group of people. Glancing around he did not spot them. Both irritation and worry grew in the pit of his stomach. He saw some of King Svathan's men wandering about which caused his irritation to turn into anger. Quickly striding down to the docks, he found the women on the frozen beach huddled around a fire. He stomped over to them calling, _"What are you doing? It's almost dark."_ His tone was not nice, and Siggy visibly flinched at his words.

"Ragnar, what has you so upset?" Mia asked in English.

"What are you doing out here? Huh? It is almost dark. Get up," he snapped and waited for her to come to him. _"You should not be out here with King Svathan's men lurking about,"_ he addressed Siggy and watched her sigh and start back towards her home.

"What's your problem?" Mia accused.

 _"You are my problem. You are making me into a lovesick puppy,"_ he whispered to himself in Norse.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come. Now," he pulled her along by her arm and set a brisk pace back to the longhouse. Neither of them said a word until they were back in the house near the comforting warmth of the fire in the bedroom.

"What crawled up your butt that has you so pissy?" She questioned him once they were in the privacy of his room.

"Excuse me?" he questioned, not understanding her words fully, but knowing well enough that they were an insult.

"You're being rude for no reason," she explained. He shot her a weak smile that wasn't sincere, before pacing around the room.

"Mia this is different than your world. You do not understand. You cannot protect yourself, can you? You are not a warrior, you are not trained to fight off an enemy, yet you walk around out in the open just _asking_ for something bad to happen to you." His hands flew up in exasperation.

"How can you say that? I was safe, I was with Siggy," she tried to reason, and watched as he flailed about the room in anger.

"Siggy is not a warrior, you know better than to try to use her as an excuse," he shot back at her, his volume increasing. Her ignorance was driving him to further anger.

"I know better? How can I know better when I've been here for just a number of days!?" she yelled back at him. If others heard, they couldn't understand them speaking English. He hoped it gave her a better sense of privacy to know everyone wasn't listening in.

His eyes softened and he sighed in defeat. Strolling up to her with calculated steps, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I know. But you need to learn that going off for so long while a potential enemy is walking around Kattegat is not safe. Siggy knows better, if you do not. You two should have been back sooner. Things are different here. You are different. I am sorry for being upset, but you make me worry," his accented English made her freeze.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he questioned back, retreating from her to pace around the room again.

"Why does my safety worry you so much?" He had a feeling she knew why, but was waiting for him to express himself further out loud.

"It does not matter. Get washed up for dinner," he waved her off and stomped out of the bedroom.

* * *

MIA

The feast was relatively uneventful. It was similar to the previous night, only she was able to say a few more words and phrases to Siggy and Helga. She even tried to talk to Floki, although it resulted in laughter at her struggle to pronounce the words correctly. She did not speak to Ragnar since their argument in his bedroom, but did occasionally sneak glances his way. He seemed to be ignoring her, and if she was honest with herself, it kind of irritated her. Even in just the few days she'd been stuck in the Viking age, she'd grown to enjoy his company. Yes, he was very hot and cold, but he intrigued her. Watching the infuriating Viking, he spent a lot of time speaking with his brother Rollo and also King Svathan. She wondered what they were saying to each other to be talking for such a long time.

 _"Bed,"_ she announced after she'd had her fill of ale and food. While it was just one word, she knew they understood her heavily accented Norse. Floki and Helga nodded at her, and Siggy smiled. They muttered phrases of what she assumed was something along the lines of, 'good night.' Finding herself alone in the bedroom, she found the same shirt from the night before and quickly changed before slipping into bed.

The next morning, she found herself very warm. She was almost on the verge of sweating. Opening her eyes, she saw Ragnar's arm draped over her middle. His head was turned away from her as he lay on his stomach, but his left arm was draped over her. Soft snores sounded from his mouth, and he briefly shifted in his sleep. Looking down at his arm, she tried to carefully lift it up. Apparently, he was having none of that, as he turned around to face her and brought her back against his chest. His arm tightened, and then loosened in his sleep.

She huffed in frustration, partially upset from their argument the day before. "Is being next to me that bad you wish to escape?" his voice sounded against her neck.

"Are you still being rude?"

"I was not rude. I was stating truthful words," he reasoned. Sitting up in bed, he glanced down at her. "King Svathan will be leaving this morning. Will you join me to say good bye?" he asked her.

Taken aback by his formal request, she said, "Sure." Little did she know, her presence next to him as they bid farewell to departing guests would mean more than met the eye. She rolled to lay on her side. "Do you have anything else for me to wear?" she questioned. He hesitated next to her for a few silent moments, before going to the trunk at the far end of the room.

"Here," he said, and set a few dresses down on the bed. "These were Lagertha's. They may be a little big on you, she was taller," he quipped before grabbing a change of clothing for himself.

"Lagertha?"

"I mentioned I was married once, didn't I?" He busied himself about the room, not making eye contact with her.

"What happened to her?" she asked. While it was kind of him to offer Lagertha's clothing to her, she felt partially guilty at wearing another woman's clothes.

"She died," he looked her straight in the eye with his azure stare. Speechless, she swallowed and inspected the dress in her hands.

"Thank you," she quietly murmured before he left her alone to change. Skipping breakfast, she hurried to get ready and meet Ragnar in the great hall. He noticed her entrance, and handed her the same fur cloak she'd used before. Fastening it around her small form, he looked her up and down. It was almost as if he was inspecting her appearance.

"Come on," he instructed and nodded at her in approval. His hand resting on her back, he guided her through the main entrance of the longhouse and to the edge of Kattegat where King Svathan was packed up and ready to leave. As they made their way over to the other king, he and his men stared at Ragnar's hand placed low on her back. He stopped, and she remained standing next to him. The two kings exchanged words, most of which she wasn't able to catch. They both looked at her briefly before King Svathan smiled at her. Bowing his head, he turned to his waiting horse. Moments later, their guests were leaving as quickly as they'd come.

"What did he say to you?" she asked as they made their way to return to the longhouse.

"He said goodbye," Ragnar answered with a smirk. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth, but decided to not push him. The rest of that day went much like the others, and she was quickly developing a routine. Living with Ragnar proved to not be so bad, and they both fell into sleeping arrangement. She had her own spot for clothing, and he'd given her shirts of his to keep for sleeping. While they would go to sleep on their own sides of the bed, she'd frequently find herself wrapped in his arms the next morning. He had busied himself with duties of a leader, and she was working hard to learn more of the language from Siggy. Björn would even help her practice when Siggy was not around.

A week after King Svathan's departure, she woke to find herself in Ragnar's arms once more as she woke. "Good morning," she whispered, facing away from him as he sighed into her neck.

"Hmm. You always seem to come to my side in the middle of the night, no?" he teased her as he took notice of their cuddled position. They hadn't slept together or even kissed, something which she figured wasn't normal for Ragnar Lothbrok. She was grateful for his kindness, but his once harmless flirting was getting harder and harder to resist acting upon. They started to speak to each other in both English and Norse, with a mix of words Mia understood.

"I have to pee," she blurted out and jumped out of bed.

"Then go pee," he made an obnoxious grand gesture for her. She laughed and reached for her fur cloak and some shoes before exiting the living quarters. Making her way outside, she noticed it was extremely windy, and snowing. She did her business as quickly as possible, noting how much she took modern toilet paper for granted, and scurried back to bed. Hopping into bed next to Ragnar, he twitched at the feel of her bare legs. "Why are you so cold?" he hissed and smiled at her laugh.

"It's freezing out! Nobody was outside. It's really windy and snowing," she explained and put her frozen feet to touch his stomach.

"Oh no, no," he scolded and grabbed her feet with a grin. His face quickly fell into a scowl as he took in her words. "You saw no one outside?"

"No. The weather looked kind of bad," she answered. She wasn't sure what the big deal was. Snowstorms happened all the time in northern states back home. In Florida, she'd never had a problem with snow, but some of her college friends told her many stories about snow days where they got out of school. It was not uncommon. Noting the alarm on Ragnar's face, she was brought back to his scowl. "What's wrong?"

"Snowstorm. It is not good," he let go of her feet and stood to put a long-sleeved shirt on, with another coated vest over it. He moved towards the fire and looked at their stock of wood. "Stay indoors," he instructed and left the room.

"Hey! Wait," she shouted after him and followed him to the great hall. He turned around to face her, taking in her bare legs.

"Go get dressed," he commanded. It was not a question, and his playful mood had completely dissipated. Pausing, she considered his words. He gave her a look that indicated he was not in the mood to argue. Slowly nodding her head, she complied and went back to get dressed into warmer, and more appropriate, clothes for the day.

A few minutes later, she found herself near the fire in the great hall. Siggy and Helga were tending to the fire and stacking up wood in the corner. "Siggy?" she called, and caught the women's attention. _"What is going on?"_ she asked in her accented Norse tongue.

 _"Snow."_ Siggy and her communicated in short sentences or phrases, as she was still learning the language. Being around it each day was forcing her to learn it quicker than expected, but it was still something that took time. Helga motioned for Mia to join them, which she did. They passed the time organizing wood, cooking supplies, and taking blankets and furs out of storage.

* * *

RAGNAR

Donned in his heaviest furs, Ragnar struggled to see a few feet in front of him. Floki, Rollo, and Björn were within shouting distance. They, along with many of the other village men and warriors, were dividing up chopped wood. Food storage was divided up among the different men gathered to bring back to their families. They usually had one bad snowstorm per season. Ragnar was worried they would not have enough food, given they'd used so much of their storage on King Svathan and his men. He was furious with himself for not having ordered supplies to be stocked after their departure. _"We will make due. We always make due. Hopefully it will only last a few days,"_ Rollo shouted from his left. Some time later, his brother, son, and Floki entered the longhouse. They were all covered in snow head to toe, and frozen to the bone. Rollo cursed the weather as he started taking his furs off, and Ragnar helped Björn before taking his own off as well.

 _"Has supplies been distributed?"_ Siggy asked Rollo.

 _"Yes, as much as we can spare. It's all be divided up evenly,"_ Rollo replied.

 _"There are a few who are staying with neighbors, but everyone feels it's best to stay put and ride out the storm. I offered our house to anyone who needs it. To be honest, I think the smaller homes will be better off with less space to heat."_ Ragnar's words rang through the hall, and he sighed out in exhaustion at the days to come. They would not be easy. Looking to Mia, he nodded and moved to sit next to her. "Looks like we are stuck in here for at least a few days.

 _ **A/N: Please let me know if you like! The next chapter will be the snowstorm, it will be interesting :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

7

 _**Quotes in Italics are Norse._ Quotes in regular text are meant to be spoken in English

MIA

The longhouse had grown very cold. With limited firewood, they were only putting one on every so often so as not to waste any. It was the first evening of the storm, and Mia was ready to lay in bed under all the furs she could find. Rollo and Siggy, along with Floki and Helga, had set up makeshift beds in the great hall near the main fire. Björn had gone back to their room, and Mia was guessing he'd grown tired and fallen asleep in their bed. She'd come to calling it their bed, because Ragnar had referred to it as such.

"Come, I think it is time for bed," Ragnar whispered in her ear as the other two couples had started getting ready to sleep. She nodded and followed him to the bedroom. There was another small fire going in his room, and she saw Björn lying in front of it in a pile of furs. Despite the cold, he was softly snoring. Ragnar smiled at his son, but moved to the chest containing clothing. Setting his fur cloak on top of it, he got under the blankets. Unlike most nights, he kept his shirt on for warmth. Mia was so cold, she'd kept her dress on instead of changing into a shirt. She seemed to be the coldest one, and she figured the others were just more used to frigid weather than she. Kattegat held no luxuries such as central heat or hot showers. Ragnar was resting on his back, adjusting the furs once she'd gotten into bed. Once she turned away from him, he said, "No."

"What?"

"It is much too cold to be so shy. Come here," he beckoned. She hesitated, briefly, but then smiled and snuggled into his side. She had to admit, his body heat was a lifesaver. She immediately felt better. "You will end up over here tomorrow morning anyways, why not just fall asleep so?" She chuckled at his comment, and draped her hand across his abdomen. His arm curled around her middle as he pulled her closer to him. Her face resting on his moving chest, she fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of his breathing.

The next morning, she woke to Ragnar getting up. He was carefully moving his arm out from around her, but she woke up. Opening her eyes, she saw his tense form. He said nothing, but glanced to the foot of the bed. Björn lay at the end of the bed, wrapped in his own blanket fort. Although still young, Björn was a growing boy. He was scrunched at the foot of the bed and did not have much room. Ragnar pulled his son towards the head of the bed, letting him occupy the spot he'd just been sleeping in. Mia smiled and nodded at Ragnar as she covered the boy up with more blankets. After Ragnar left, she stayed in bed a while longer. Watching over Björn, she kept him covered when he twisted around in his sleep.

A while later, she got up to join the others. Björn was still sleeping, and she gave him extra covers as she left the bedroom. Making her way out to everyone in the great hall, she noted Ragnar and Rollo side by side with blankets draped around them. Realizing having a blanket would have been helpful, she turned her head as if to go back to the bedroom. "Here," Ragnar's voice called to her before she could turn around. He was sitting with his arm extended for her to join him. She walked across the room and sat next to him. Scooting her closer, he brought one arm around her and shared his blanket. Floki said something from the other side of the fire to Ragnar and he smiled. She didn't catch what is was, as she wasn't really paying attention. They ate a simple meal, Helga saving a plate for Björn. The smell of food must have woken the boy, as he was soon wrapped in a blanket joining them around the large fire. They spent the day talking, drinking, and playing a few games, that Mia caught on to quickly. A few citizens stopped by to chat with Ragnar. Some requested extra firewood or food for their children. Ragnar did not deny them, and quickly shared his remaining resources.

That night, Mia and Ragnar lay in bed together. Björn had fallen asleep next to Floki and Helga, so they did not have a footwarmer in their bed that night. Ragnar motioned for Mia to cuddle against him, just as he had the previous night. "You are warm," she commented. He hummed in response and pulled her head closer so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. She paused, unsure what to think at the action. Her pulse rang in her ears as he looked down into her eyes. They didn't say any words to each other, but instead communicated through touch. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and the corner of his lips twitched in the hint of a smile. Bringing her face toward him, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His lips were softer than they looked, and she was surprised at how delicate he handled her. The light kiss turned more passionate, with each one that followed.

Her hand moved to behind his neck, which furthered his advances. She felt a cool hand reach up her dress, as they continued to feel each other in every spot possible. He started to undress her, and with the excitement pulsing through her veins, she helped him. She wasn't sure if it was the 'cabin fever' feeling or the fact that she'd grown more and more attracted to him, but she was overwhelmingly eager for his touch. Once her dress was removed, he studied her bare body. "So beautiful," he whispered against the column of her throat as he kissed along her skin. She let out a small moan at his roaming hands which quickly found her breasts, and he smiled against her skin. His clothing was irritating her, and she pulled at it as an indication for him to take it off. He didn't need to be told what to do, and quickly removed his clothes so he was just as bare as she.

Not naïve to sex, she was eager and in the heat of the moment. Reaching down, she took hold of his manhood and saw he let out a shaky breath. She smiled up at him, and moved her hands to his chest. He had one arm on either side of her face, supporting his weight. Moving his knee forward, he shifted her legs further apart. He gave her one last glance, silently asking if she still wanted to continue, and she nodded before kissing him on the lips. Not pulling back from the kiss, he entered her in one swift thrust. She moaned as he moved in and out, scratching her nails down his back. He growled into her neck before softly biting the flesh there.

In all her college experience, she'd never quite felt like she did with Ragnar. He was a whole different breed of man than the 21st century guys she'd had sex with. As he continued, she felt him lift her upper back to him and kissed her breasts further. She gave herself over to him fully, and fell into an orgasm. Her pleasure triggered Ragnar's as well, as he then gave a few last hard thrusts before growling into her neck as he fell into oblivion with her.

Catching his breath, he gave her a sloppy kiss. He collapsed next to her on the bed, and pulled her close. "That is one way to keep warm, huh?" he said between breaths. She chuckled softly and nuzzled in to his side. His lips kissed the top of her head one more, and then he held her close. The couple drifted off to sleep, using each other's body heat to stay warm.

The following morning, she woke to hearing voices. Recognizing Björn's voice, she felt Ragnar's chest vibrate as he mumbled something incoherent. Looking to the boy, she saw Ragnar finally open his eyes. Upon realizing his son was staring at them, he pulled the furs up to cover Mia's bare back, scolding his son. _"Out. Now,"_ Ragnar said. She smiled as she recognized the words.

 _"Good morning,"_ she tried to say. He looked at her with a smile and chuckled.

 _"Morning,"_ he responded. The two lay in bed for a while longer before getting up. Ragnar handed her clothing, helping her into the layers of warmth. They soon joined the others in the great hall, and to Mia's relief nobody made any comments about their activities the night before. At least, she didn't _think_ they did. There were still many words she did not understand, and if they spoke to fast she couldn't keep up.

They ate in relative silence, not making much conversation. Everyone was cold, and they didn't have much firewood left. Floki and Ragnar braved the outdoors to grab more firewood, but unfortunately came back empty handed. Discussion of the status of the other citizens was a sore subject. Ragnar got angry whenever someone mentioned the others. Mia figured he was upset that they'd wasted so many resources on King Svathan and his men. They were now struggling to make it through a storm. A blizzard in Kattegat was much different than back home. "Are there really no more stacks of wood or stored food?" She asked Ragnar in English, so as not to worry the others or bring their moods down. He turned to face her with an inquisitive look.

"There are some, but we cannot get to them. It is all outside. Everything is covered in snow. It would take hours for just a few logs of wood," he gruffly explained. The only thing they were able to access that was outdoors was the outhouse. There was a separate door through one of the storage rooms that connected to the makeshift bathroom. The storage room had contained weapons, and Floki spent a while clearing a path to the old door for them. Mia hadn't been drinking very much so that she could minimize her trips to the bathroom.

"Oh," she glumly replied. He gestured for her to join him under his blanket again, sharing body heat for warmth. She was grateful for the warmth, and tucked her hands around herself. Björn was leaning against the firepit, sitting with a scowl on his face. Helga had finished making a tray of food and passed it around. When the tray arrived to her, Ragnar, and Björn, Ragnar took the tray. He held it out to Björn, who quietly took a helping of meat. She noticed the king didn't take any for himself, and instead held out the last hunk to her. She shook her head smiling and told him, "You can have it. I'm not that hungry." He glared at her and set the tray down on his knee.

Grabbing the last chunk of meat, he held it in front of her face. "Eat, Mia," he commanded. She still hesitated, until he gave her a threatening stare with narrowed eyes. As she opened her mouth to protest again, he shoved the piece of meat in her mouth. Looking away, he stared at the dancing flames of the fire once more. Mia chewed the food with wide eyes and stared him down in disbelief. The others had started talking after waking up a little more with food in their bellies, and didn't appear phased by his actions.

After swallowing the ration of food, she poked him in the leg. "Why are you so pushy?"

"Am I?" he questioned without looking her in the eye. His voice was quiet and focused.

"Kind of. I'm sure you're hungrier than I," she explained and he finally looked over to her.

"Because, Mia, a man does not let his child or woman go hungry. He provides for them before himself," he said in a rough voice. Those piercing eyes held hers in a sort of trance. She was touched by his words, knowing very well that nobody in her college classes would have had that kind of courtesy. The Viking age was truly a different way of life. Instead of saying something back, she simply rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

RAGNAR

They continued to ration their food, not hearing from any of the other villagers since the first day. While the excitement of sleeping with Mia was still fresh, he was also concerned for his people. They were not prepared for such a storm. If they'd had more time to grab food and firewood, they would have been less strapped for resources. Due to how fast the snow came, they were rushed into dividing up rations and retreating to shelter. The hardest part is that they didn't know how long it would last. While they had adequate supplies storage, it was frustrating they couldn't access it.

He wasn't sure what time of the day it was, but knew it was the fifth day of their snowstorm. He prayed to the gods that it would end soon. They were down to very small portions of food, and while physically able to survive multiple days without eating, it was not desirable. Himself, Rollo, and Floki were just eating one meal per day. They saved the rest of the food for the women and Björn.

He lay in his bed, with Mia close against his right side and her head resting on his chest. Lying on top of the both of them was Björn. While he was rather big now, he was welcome warmth. Mia was fast asleep, and Ragnar stared at his breath in front of his face. It was cold, but much better than outside. _"When will the snow stop?"_ Björn whispered so as not to wake Mia.

 _"Hopefully soon,"_ Ragnar responded to his son.

 _"I miss the sun."_

 _"As do I. You think when this is over, we shall go hunting together?"_ he encouraged his son. Björn nodded and looked at Mia.

 _"Father,"_ he called. Ragnar grunted in response. _"She looks so cold,"_ Björn's eyes were focused on the woman curled into Ragnar's side. Leaning back, he saw that his son was right. Mia's lips were a pale pink, but hinting to a colder blue hue.

 _"She will be okay,"_ he concluded aloud and pulled them both closer. He hoped he was right. He worked hard to ignore his hunger pains as Helga brought in two pieces of meat and set them in Björn's lap. Helga looked frozen, and didn't even make eye contact with the king before leaving his room. They still had some firewood, but were working hard to save it. The furs in his bed served warmer than the fire. Rollo had attempted to go find more the day prior, but once again returned empty handed. He explained how everything was so covered in snow, it was impossible to see anything.

Ragnar gestured for his son to take some food, to which he obliged. Björn held out the other piece to Mia. Ragnar tried to shake her awake, and she barely stirred. He could tell she was in a deep sleep, but she still needed to eat. "Mia," he called as he shook her once more. She opened her eyes to meet his blue ones, and hummed in question. "Eat," he commanded. She saw Björn's hand extended with a piece of meat, but shook her head and fell back asleep. Ragnar sighed and tried to get her to eat once more, but soon realized it was a losing battle.

 _"Father she is just tired."_ Björn tried to make sense of the woman's refusal. Ragnar rolled his eyes in both frustration and exasperation. He reached forward and took the meat for himself, but glared at Mia as he ate. His stare was angry, mostly at her for not eating when he asked.

They all fell asleep, Ragnar surrounded by Mia and Björn, and the next morning the hissing of the wind was absent. Jerking awake from a dream, he also jolted Mia and Björn. His son was in such a deep sleep he'd rolled off the bed and made a 'thunk' sound as he hit the floor. _"Shit,"_ he whispered and saw his son glaring up at him.

"What's wrong?" Mia whispered.

 _"Nothing,"_ he answered. Getting out of bed, he stepped over Björn and entered the great hall. _"I don't hear wind,"_ he commented to the others. Floki smiled at him.

 _"That is because the snow has stopped."_ Ragnar rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his knees as he bent forward in relief.

 _"Well that took long enough,"_ he sarcastically bit out before returning to his room to inform Mia and Björn of the good news.


	8. Chapter 8

_Norse language is indicated with italic quotes._ English is in regular text.

8

RAGNAR

Most of the citizens of Kattegat were alive, save for a few young men who had been out hunting when the storm hit. Ragnar hadn't seen them, and nobody had heard of their whereabouts since before the storm. There was a chance they were still alive, but unlikely. Sitting at the table in his living quarters, Ragnar picked at a tray of meat and potatoes. Mia was sitting across from him, drinking a cup of mead. He studied her hair, put into a few braids by Siggy. She looked more Viking than when she'd arrived in Kattegat, but was still noticeably different. Her size, stature, and personality set her apart from the others. He valued that about her, and had no intention of changing who she was as a person.

In the days following the snowstorm, they'd continued to grow closer. People had taken notice, a few of his friends asking him if he was going to make her his wife. The only person he'd voiced his intentions to aloud was Björn. He wanted Mia to accept him fully before asking her to marry him. As they sat across from each other, he met her eyes. "I am going to take Björn hunting today. Will you be okay by yourself?" he asked as he leaned forward. "I will be gone most of the day."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm not a child, you know," she chided. He snickered and stood to walk to her side of the table.

Kissing her on the forehead he muttered, "I know you are not. I will be back tonight." After grabbing heavy furs, he and Björn left the warmth of the longhouse to go hunting.

Walking through the woods, Ragnar saw his son's eager expression. After the days trapped inside due to the snow, they'd made an effort to gather more food and wood supplies in case another one hit. Observing his son struggling to step through the snow, he saw that it was not a hindrance to his determination.

 _"When will you make Mia your wife, father?"_ Björn asked out of nowhere. Ragnar's eyebrows raised in surprise at his son's question.

 _"Are you in a rush?"_ he teased.

 _"No. It just seems like you wait around."_

 _"Mia is from a very different culture. Things are not done the way they are here in Kattegat. I will make her my wife. Just be patient."_ He couldn't help but smile at his son's words, but quickly focused on their hunt.

He was right to have told Mia they would be gone most of the day. They spent hours out in the woods, and were able to kill two deer. He and Björn were not the only ones out looking for food, and the deer proved to be easy prey. The journey back to the village was tedious, and made especially challenging due to the high snow. Once they returned, he saw Mia and Siggy outside speaking with another woman. They were laughing about something, and Ragnar was grateful she had learned enough of their language to hold a conversation.

 _"Björn,"_ he called to his son as they made their way to clean the deer they'd killed. Noticing their return, Mia made her way over to them.

 _"Hello,"_ she greeted with a smile.

 _"Look, food,"_ Björn commented with a proud smile. She giggled and nodded in understanding.

"Can you grab me some rags?" Ragnar asked her.

"Sure," she said before going inside to grab what he requested. A few minutes later, she returned to find they had started to skin the deer and slice meat. Ragnar smiled at her gratefully before taking a rag to clean his hands. "Honestly, this is kind of disgusting," she commented, unable to hold in her thoughts. He laughed at her words, and held out a bloody hand towards her face. Backing away with a scream, she jumped out of his reach. "Ragnar!" she called and laughed at his antics.

"Do you not clean deer where you are from?" he challenged with a smirk.

"People hunt deer for sport, not for survival. So, _no,_ I am not used to blood and guts," she mused and he looked at her with a curious expression.

 _"Strange,"_ he said. Mia stood, keeping him company as she told him more stories of her time. They were interrupted when a man approached him. _"Ake, how is your family?"_ He recognized the farmer. He'd fought many battles with him, and knew that the man's sons were soon coming of age to fight alongside him as well.

 _"All alive and well. And yours?"_ he glanced at both Björn and Mia. Ragnar just smiled and nodded at Ake, continuing to remove meat from fur. _"My wife Rahel sent these for your Mia,"_ Ake held out what looked like clothing wrapped in cloth. Ragnar briefly recalled Lagertha giving Rahel blankets she made in exchange for clothing. Rahel was skilled in making clothes, and he knew Mia would appreciate the variety in wardrobe.

Looking to Mia to see if she understood Ake's words, she nodded at him as she accepted the gift. _"Thank you,"_ she said in Norse.

 _"Rahel would have brought them to you in person, but she is heavy with child, and the walk is far."_

 _"Of course, we understand. Tell her it is much appreciated,"_ Ragnar spoke for Mia. His people were already starting to treat her as his queen which pleased him. He and Ake continued to talk, mostly about his sons coming on the raids in the summer. Mia had snuck off with her new gift, and he was glad she'd been accepted so easily into their society.

* * *

MIA

Sitting against the headboard of the bed she'd been sharing with Ragnar, she inspected the new clothes she'd been gifted. The man, Ake, seemed very kind. She had to admit, his wife was very talented. The furs and fabric were beautiful. Everything was made with warm, heavy fabric that would protect against the freezing winter. She wondered how long the winters lasted in Kattegat. After their blizzard, she was ready for spring to come.

Looking down at the furs covering the bed, a blush crept up her face. Memories of recent nights she'd spent with Ragnar _not sleeping_ in bed, made her pulse quicken. She could see that even the people of Kattegat associated them as 'together.' Truthfully, she was satisfied to be both physically and emotionally tied together. As much of a change living the Viking age had been, she was happy being with Ragnar. Smiling to herself, she put away the new clothing.

Later that night, they were all gathered in the great hall. Ragnar was seated on his throne addressing issues that people brought forth. Mia had taken her place next to Björn off to the side, and tried to keep up with what everyone was saying. It was hard to understand when they spoke so fast, and even more so when they were upset. There were two men standing before him, seemingly bickering about something. Ragnar appeared bored, or at least disinterested in the manner. He ran a hand over the braids that covered the top part of his head. "What do you think?" he asked her in English and glanced over at her. Her eyes widened at being put on the spot. The people standing before them were dead silent. "Daiki claims that his brother Naoki stole his wood for fire last night. Naoki denies it, so Daiki burned his storage shed down, and set fire to his wagon," Ragnar explained, and seemingly smirked at the stupidity of the situation.

"Why does it matter what I think?" she asked him. Everyone was staring at the couple speaking a language they could not follow.

"Just answer me," he ordered with an eye roll. She thought about it and looked between the two bothers.

"How much wood did Naoki steel?" she asked Naoki, but Ragnar translated for her.

"Daiki says all of it. He has no wood and his family is eating cold food because his wife cannot start a fire to cook. "

"Then how did he start a fire to burn down Naoki's shed and wagon?" she thought out loud with confused eyes.

Ragnar's eyes purposefully widened and he turned to face the men before muttering, _"Exactly."_ He proceeded to ask the question in Norse, and all eyes flew to Daiki. The man in question was furious, as Ragnar declared what sounded like payment to be given to Naoki. As the guilty man sauntered off towards the exit, he turned back to stare at Mia. His gaze was not friendly, and held a lot of anger. The sound of Ragnar's laughter quickly pulled her from the heated glare of Daiki. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ragnar quietly said to her from his throne. He suddenly stood up and moved to grab a horn of ale and speak to Floki.

Left alone for the time being, she took a minute to observe everyone. Siggy and Rollo were in an argument all day, and were casting glares at each other from across the room. Ragnar had told her they fight often, and to let it be. It was not out of the ordinary for them. Continuing to scan the room, she saw Helga and some other women chatting in the corner with a few children scattered. Moving to join them, she sat next to Helga. One of the woman's daughters was crawling up to Mia. Lifting the little girl into her lap, she continued speaking with Helga and the others. From a distance, she saw Ragnar looking at her from across the room. The right side of his mouth curled up into a half-smirk, as he continued his conversation with one of the warriors. After the dispute between Daiki and Naoki, the evening went on without disruption.

After everyone started to go home, or pass out from too much ale, Ragnar collected Mia to go to bed. They stood in front of the fire, his arms around her small form. He was completely silent as he trailed kisses up and down the column of her neck. His left hand moved to touch her breast as he slowly moved them towards the bed. Feeling the back of her knees hit the bed, she felt his hands move under her bottom to lift her up. Carrying her on top of the bed, he continued to kiss ever inch of skin he could possibly find.

It didn't take long for him to have her completely bare, shedding his own clothing as well. Hands caressed each other's bodies, and while his hands were rough, his touch was gentle. Mia felt him enter her in one swift movement, and she was lost in ecstasy at the feeling of him moving inside her. She grabbed at the braid at the back of his head with one hand, but found her other hand pinned above her head by Ragnar. They didn't say anything, but instead the room was filled with noises of kissing, moans, and his occasional growls into her neck. She felt him sucking at a spot just above her right breast, knowing there would be a mark there. As his movements increased in speed, she became more overcome with pleasure. Bursting into an orgasm, he quickly followed suit. Leaning his sweat-covered forehead against her shoulder, she listened to his breathing slowly calm. Wrapping the blankets around them, their legs tangled in each other's before falling asleep.

A week later, Mia sat at the table in the bedroom. She was figuring out how to patch some blankets, although not very successfully. Siggy had attempted to show her, but Mia wasn't very good at it. She was mainly killing time until Ragnar came back from the docks. They were dealing with issues from the cold weather, and trying to make repairs to the docks before spring came. Growing bored with the solitude of the bedroom, she set the torn blanket down. She grabbed one of the furs Ake's wife made her, and decided to take a walk to find Helga or Siggy. Exiting the longhouse, she started towards the village center. Searching for her friends she was unable to find their familiar faces.

Thinking they were having a fire by the beach, she started in that direction. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Björn walking towards the docks. He was most likely going there to help his father. She smiled as he passed by, but the wind was quickly knocked out of her.

Her body was swiftly slammed against the side of a building, and her head was spinning with blurred vision creeping in. "Wha—" she tried to ask, but was silenced by a hand covering her mouth. Focusing her eyes, she saw Daiki pinning her against the wooden wall.

 _"You think you have a right to decide my punishment? What a stupid girl,"_ he spat at her. She caught the gist of his words and her eyes widened in surprise. While she'd known he was upset about her contribution to Ragnar's verdict, she didn't think he'd take it this far. Reminding herself that she was in the Viking age, and things were much more 'life or death,' she started to panic. Attempting to respond, her voice was mumbled by his hand covering her mouth. Her eyes darted to the docks where she could faintly make out the forms of Ragnar and the men working on the docks.

Daiki pushed them further into the shadows of the structure she was pinned up against. She saw the menacing look in his eyes and began to seriously fear for her life. This man was crazy and murderous over something as stupid as a fight with his brother. She tried to scream for help but he put his other hand around her throat. His body, tall and wide, kept her flat against the wall. She could see the blood already on his hands from god knows what, and knew it was touching her mouth. _What had he done before attacking her? Who else did he hurt?_ Her eyes darted to where Ragnar was, and prayed that he would look her way and notice her distress. Every ounce of fight she had was focused to getting him off her, yet without oxygen she could feel blackness creeping towards the edge of her vision.

 _"You bitch. You're making me do this. You gave me no choice,"_ he hissed at her. The hand that was around her throat tightened immensely and her eyes bulged from the pressure. Before her vision faded to black, she saw Rollo running from behind. He was swinging an axe, slamming it directly into Daiki's skull. Blood splattered on Mia as she sank to the ground. Trying to catch her, Rollo rushed forward and said incoherent words to her. Her senses were dulled, and she couldn't make out anything he said. Faintly, she heard Ragnar's voice getting closer calling her name. The last thing she saw was Rollo's worried expression before passing out.

Waking up in bed, she saw Siggy sitting in a chair next to the bed. The scene reminded Mia of when she'd first woken in Kattegat to find Ragnar sitting in that same seat. "Si—" she tried to speak but her throat protested in pain. Memories of what happened outside with Daiki rushed through her mind. She saw Rollo kill him, it was evident the man was dead considering how much blood had spattered on her face, and knew that if she was back in the bedroom she was safe. It didn't stop her heart from racing at the memory of blood splattered on her skin.

Siggy's eyes flickered to hers at the attempted greeting. _"Shh, don't speak. You were choked,"_ she said and touched her own throat to help Mia understand. Nodding in understanding, Mia motioned for something to drink. As Siggy helped her sit, she was provided with a cup of water. The liquid never tasted so good in her life. Mia was eternally grateful that it wasn't ale she was given. _"Ragnar!"_ Siggy called behind her, signaling for the king to enter.

Just seconds later, he came rushing into the bedroom. His presence was disheveled, and Mia noted the dark marks under his eyes. _When was the last time he slept?_ Her thoughts were not voiced aloud, as she couldn't speak without pain shooting through her throat. _"Leave us,"_ he said to Siggy, who obeyed and left the couple to talk.

Ragnar took careful steps towards her, before sitting on the chair Siggy had just occupied. He remained silent and studied her appearance. Sighing he rubbed his hands down the front of his face before resting his head in his hands. "Daiki is dead," he whispered. She nodded, remembering all the blood. "His brother was found dead also. Apparently, he was not happy with our decision," he mused and sat upright. "While you are not the queen of Kattegat, _I_ am the _king._ Therefore, my word is law. He must have seen you as a threat, and that was his motivation for trying to kill you." She sighed at his words as she digested what they meant. "That does not excuse his actions."

He moved to sit on the bed next to her, and leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. _"I'm sorry._ I am sorry," he said in Norse and then English. Mia just nodded and reached her arms up towards his neck. He held her, and it was all the comfort she needed.

Their contact was brief, before his ocean blue eyes moved to stare at her neck. His fingers gently touched the marks she was sure were present. Sighing in frustration, he stood and turned to leave. "I will be back later. _Please_ do me a favor and stay in bed. Rest," he ordered before leaving. Thinking back, he did not say the word 'please' very often. She figured he was concerned, but having trouble showing it. Closing her eyes once more, she decided to try to rest as he'd said. Her body was exhausted, and the warm comfort the furs helped her easily slip into a deep sleep.

In the days following Daiki's attack on her, Mia spent most of her time in the longhouse. She ventured out with Ragnar a few times, mainly to get some fresh air, but was content with staying indoors. She was sick of winter anyways, and the fire in their room was always warm. He did not let her go out on her own, nor did she want to after what happened. Ragnar dedicated his nights to coming to bed at a reasonable hour instead of staying up drinking. She appreciated it, and sought comfort from his warm body next to her. Her voice healed quicker than she'd originally expected, but the bruises lingered longer than she liked. For the first few days after the attack, the whites of her eyes were speckled red with burst blood vessels, but that did not last as long as her bruises or lost voice. She hadn't said a word to Rollo since what happened with Daiki, but they held a mutual respect for one another now. While they weren't on speaking terms yet, they at least were civil.

Once she was healed, Ragnar started busying himself with planning the spring and summer raids. He shared with her that he planned to first go east for an 'easy' raid as he put it. They would go there in the spring. For their summer raid, he would organize journeys to England again. She listened with sincere interest as he explained to her all the things to consider when planning their raids. He was an animated story teller, and she enjoyed hearing him speak of their past journeys west. Talk of the raids made her anxious for spring to arrive, yet excited at the same time.

* * *

RAGNAR

Spring was still a few months away, but Ragnar was looking forward to setting sail. He'd been in recent contact with King Svathan, informing him journeys west would not be until early to mid-summer. Their spring raid would be to venture east where they were more familiar with the lay of the land. It would be ideal for those joining them for the first time, such as Ake's boys. Mia had been with him for a few months, and he was starting to get inpatient. He was aware her customs were different, as she had explained to him couples often dated for multiple years before marrying. He remembered boldly telling her, "That is stupid." He didn't regret his words, they were true in his eyes. He wanted more children, and was partially surprised Mia wasn't with child considering the amount of times they'd been together. However, he knew those things took time. She also explained to him that prior to her arrival in Kattegat she had been taking medicine that her people called 'birth control.' He didn't understand the reason for it, why people would not want to have children.

Late in the evening, he drained the remainder of his ale before retreating to bed. He'd had a long day with politics and spring planning. His mind was tired, and he longed to rest with Mia. He found her sitting in front of the fire fiddling with a torn blanket. "You are still struggling, I see," he teased her and received a smack in the shin for his remark.

"I'm trying, okay?" she defended herself with an amused grin.

 _"Come to bed, I want to talk,"_ he suggested. She threw the blanket down in irritation and joined him in the warm bed.

"What's up?"

"I still do not understand that saying. The ceiling is what is above me. It is a stupid saying." She laughed at his comment before laying on her side to face him. "Do you like being with me?" he blurted out, and she looked to be caught off guard by his question.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you want to be with me forever?" he asked, and pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened and she locked on to his blue ones.

"You mean, as in…as in a wife? Get married?" she asked, and he was relieved to see she wasn't immediately getting mad, but instead looked nervous.

"Is that not what being together means? Yes, be my wife," he quietly explained with an amused smile. He saw as her face broke into a grin, and he knew he'd gained her trust and love.

"Yes," she whispered and nodded her head before he kissed her. He growled into the kiss before pinning her arms above her head.

"Good, because I was not going to take no for an answer," he said against her throat. She laughed as he continued to kiss her skin along her neck. The couple was lost in each other once more, and the longhouse was not quiet that night.

* * *

BJÖRN

When Lagertha was killed, Björn was still a little boy. He'd grown to know that she was a fierce shield maiden, but was killed in battle when they'd ventured west. As a child, he'd resented his father for allowing her to join him on their raid. He hadn't kept her safe. When he grew older, he came to realize that there had been no arguing with is mother. Ragnar had told Björn stories of her stubbornness and pride, indicating she wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer. As time passed on, he learned to forgive and forget.

Since his father was king, Björn knew that while Ragnar had a part in his mother's death, the man was still very successful. Knowing what had happened to his mother, Björn doubted his father would make the same mistake again with Mia. He was always so tender and gentle with her, almost as if he was afraid she would break. It was entertaining to watch, but Björn knew that his father was even more wary after she'd almost been choked to death by Daiki.

It was the day of their wedding, and Björn was asked to stand next to his father as a witness. It was a great responsibility, and Björn knew it signified his coming of age to be given the job. It seemed everyone in Kattegat had come to watch his father marry again, and the sun had even come out for the occasion. While still cold, it was a nice break from the gloomy clouds of winter.

His father was dressed in a light-colored shirt with dark pants, and for once had a relaxed look on his face. Floki was chosen to marry them, and was giddy with excitement as he stood between the couple. Mia was grinning ear to ear, dressed in a light-colored dress with white furs draping her small form. Björn noted how happy she looked, and how happy she made his father. It brought him joy to see his father smile and he knew that she was exactly what Ragnar needed.

Floki performed the marriage ritual flawlessly, and soon the people were cheering in celebration for the couple. They had moved the celebration indoors to the great hall, and everyone was given a horn of mead - _including Björn._ He watched as his father stood on the raised platform his throne was on. "People of Kattegat, I give you your new Queen, Mia Lothbrok," he shouted and the hall erupted in cheers. Grabbing is new bride's hand, he toasted to the health and wealth of Kattegat.

A while later, Björn spotted his father laughing at something one of the warriors said to him. Both his father, and new mother, were heavily filled with ale. "Are you pleased with your father's new wife?" his uncle Rollo asked from behind him.

"Yes," Björn replied, and took a sip of his ale.

"Grown up enough you have a horn of ale? My how time flies," his uncle commented and drained his own horn. "Perhaps your father will let you join us this summer, huh?"

"Well he should, I am old enough," he defended himself. Towards the end of the night, he found his father sitting on his throne with Mia seated on his lap. Approaching the couple, he sat on the platform at his father's feet.

"Are you enjoying the feast?" his father asked him with wide eyes.

"Yes," he answered and saw Mia smile down at him. "Apparently you are as well," he tried to joke. His father laughed and then whispered something in Mia's ear in her language. His father referred to it as 'English,' but Björn had absolutely no idea what they were saying. A few minutes later, they stood to go to bed. He was not an ignorant child, he knew what they were going to do, and he couldn't help but smile at them. His father's eyes lit up and he winked at Björn before exiting the great hall.


	9. Chapter 9

9

***NO specific POV- all language is in Norse

Lying in bed one lazy morning, Ragnar heard a bird from outside. It was the first sign of spring. For the last month, he'd enjoyed the company of his new wife. "Mia, wake up," he gently shook her sleeping form that was curled into his side. She grumbled something incoherent before rolling over to stretch. "The snow must be melting," he said with excitement. When the birds returned it was the first sign that spring would soon come. Winter was on its way out, and once again there would be grass and open water.

"Spring is here?" she whispered still half asleep.

"Not quite, but soon," he answered. Standing up, he dressed for the day. Walking to her side of the bed, he bent down to gently place a kiss on her messy hair before leaving her to venture outside. She'd been sleeping a lot lately, and he figured she was coming down with some sort of illness. He prayed to the gods that he was worrying over nothing, but just the other day he'd heard another man talk of his child being sick.

Dressed in warmer clothes, yet not requiring heavy fur, he sat outside on the platform perched on the side of the longhouse. He could see the village center and what all the people were doing. When Björn was a young boy he'd often joined him on the platform. One of the servants quickly brought him a horn of ale, while Siggy brought him deer that Rollo had killed the day prior. "Thank you," he said as he accepted the tray of warm food. He spent his morning enjoying the bearable weather outdoors. Björn had been pestering him about joining him on the raids east, posing the argument that it was familiar territory and would be the less risky raid compared to sailing west. He had to admit, his son had a point. Yet, in the back of his mind he couldn't help but see flashes of Lagertha injured on the battlefield, and later dying in the tent that evening. He'd settled for telling his son he'd think about it.

While satisfied with Björn's progress towards being a man, Ragnar still longed for more children. He hadn't yet approached the subject with Mia, and wasn't sure how she'd react to it. He'd coaxed Siggy into explaining to her that children were an expected part of marriage in their way of life, especially expected of a king and queen. She never mentioned the conversation with Siggy to him, so he had decided to wait longer to bring up the subject. Sooner or later, she would be with child. They were very intimate with each other, and eventually he knew she would give him a son. After being lost in his thoughts for too long, he decided to visit Floki and see the progress of the new boats he was building for their raid west.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, Mia lay on her side. She was cold, and wished Ragnar had decided to stay in bed longer. Shivers wracked her entire frame, only continuing to worsen instead of improve. Snuggling further into the bed, she fell into a foggy sleep. It wasn't until hours later, that Siggy came searching for her. "Mia?" the woman called as she tried to wake her. The queen wouldn't stir, but Siggy noted the sweat on her face. "Mia," she tried calling again but received no reply. Concerned that she was sick like a few others had been, she went to find their healer.

Patterson was their healer, and was considered an odd one at that. He was very quiet, and good-natured. However, on occasion he was seen roaming into the woods alone. He would be gone for days, something that was very troubling for the citizens of Kattegat. To be truthful, he was more of a healer that came and went as he pleased and not a very reliable one at that. With many women, children, and younger men falling ill, Patterson had stayed close to the village to provide his services. Siggy had reached him towards the edge of the village, having just visited a family of four. "The queen has fallen ill," Siggy explained and Patterson nodded before following her to Ragnar's longhouse.

Entering the great hall, the king was nowhere in sight. Siggy led the healer towards Ragnar and Mia's bedroom. Mia was still curled on her side, not responding to their calls. "She is sick, just like the others." Patterson's words were not calming to Siggy as worry coursed through her.

"What have you been doing to help the others?"

"Wait. Keep her clean, dry, and cool so that her body cools down. That is all you can do." Patterson brushed her blonde locks back, examining her flushed face.

"What is going on?" Ragnar asked from the entrance. He appeared irritated that everyone was in his room, but when he saw Mia's sick form on the bed his eyes flashed in alarm. "What has happened, is she sick like the others?" he demanded of the healer.

"It appears so."

"She's been so sleepy lately, but I had hoped it would pass her by and she would remain healthy."

"Many of the others affected have returned to full health," Patterson tried to encourage.

"Perhaps this is why she has not been able to carry a child yet?" Siggy mused out loud. Ragnar tilted his head in consideration, but also remembered what Mia had told him about her special medicine that was in her body. He didn't know how long the medicine lasted.

"That is beside the point. What can we do to make her better?" he demanded of Patterson.

"You need to let her rest. Keep her cool to chase the fever away. There is no magic solution to this illness. I'm sorry," he answered the king, and quickly made his exit.

Ragnar sighed in defeat and moved to touch Mia's cheek. "Why did she have to get sick?" he wondered aloud.

"She will pull through. Don't worry," Siggy tried to be positive, seeing the worried glance on his face.

"I will always worry." Ragnar stayed by her side most of the day and through the night. He only left to get food and drink. He slept next to her, not touching her for fear of keeping her too warm. When his son entered the room the next morning, he decided to take a break and get some fresh air.

Training with his son among the other warriors was a great distraction. While he knew Mia was sick, there was nothing he could do to fix it. That fact had him frustrated, and training was an excellent way to take out said frustration.

Björn was still learning, but was improving each day. Ragnar took note of his courage, but also saw a touch of arrogance in his son's determined eyes. Clashing sword against axe, Björn stumbled and fell to the ground. Smiling down at his son, Ragnar leaned in close. "It is one thing to fight, but another to kill," he said. Björn looked up at his father and opened his mouth to reply before they were interrupted.

"Ragnar!" Siggy's voice called from the platform connected to the longhouse. He instantly dropped his sword and rushed towards his home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Björn following, and the two quickly found themselves standing in the bedroom.

Sitting on the floor in a pool of blood was Mia. She was crying with her back leaning up against the bedframe. Ragnar's eyes went wide, and his heart fluttered in fear at the sight. Björn gasped, and couldn't take his eyes off Mia. With her legs slightly spread apart, it was clear to Ragnar what had happened. "The illness is most likely the cause of this loss," Siggy quietly pointed out as Ragnar dropped to his knees and took Mia into his arms.

"Everyone out," he ordered and saw the two servants and Siggy go, leaving the family alone. Rocking her back and forth as she continued to sob, he pulled her head under his chin. He had lost a child, one that he hadn't known existed.

"Father," Björn started to speak but Ragnar's watery eyes flickered to his son. He shook his head back and forth, signaling Björn to be silent. She cried in both pain and sadness, clutching with bloody hands at his arm that was wrapped around her. She was shaking, and his eyes couldn't help but take in how much blood she had lost.

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered to her and held her close. His own eyes threatened to spill tears, but he held them back. He had to be strong for Mia, and subsequently for Björn.

"I didn't even know," she sputtered out and hid her face against his chest.

"I know," he whispered in defeat. Björn sat off to the side, looking slightly uncomfortable. His father cocked his head to the side, signaling that the boy could leave. To his surprise, Björn shook his head in refusal, and moved to sit next to his father and Mia.

The trio stayed like that in silence until Mia's sobs faded into sleep. She was exhausted, fighting an illness which caused her to lose a child. Teetering between sleep and consciousness, it was evident her body was pushing its limit. After Siggy helped to clean her up, Ragnar lifted her back into bed. He stayed in his bedroom that day, not leaving her alone. He and Björn ate at the long table in front of the fire, and every few minutes he would glance at her to make sure she was still sleeping.

They were interrupted by a throat clearing, as the Seer entered his bedroom. "Do not be worried Ragnar Lothbrok," the Seer said.

"How am I not to be worried? My wife is sick, and has just lost a child. There are plenty of things to be worried about," he snapped out. The Seer moved to sit next to him, and gave a small hint of a smile.

"You will have many children, do not fret. This sickness will pass too," his gravelly voice explained. While Ragnar was relieved by the Seer's words, it did not excuse the anger and sadness he felt. Looking to Mia, he cocked his head to the side. She looked so pale, most likely from losing so much blood.

"I suppose you cannot tell me when the sickness will pass?" The Seer remained silent, stood up, and left the room without another word. "Thought so," he said to himself.

* * *

It took a few days, but Mia recovered much like the other citizens of Kattegat had. After the miscarriage, she took many days to recover in solitude. She did not wish to get out of bed, despite Ragnar's persuasion. He'd tried sending Helga and Siggy to encourage her to at least get out of bed and go on a walk, but she refused. Finally, he'd had enough. Sitting on his throne, he drained his horn of ale before striding back to the bedroom. As expected, she was lying in bed with her eyes closed. He wasn't able to tell if she was sleeping or not, but she appeared to be resting. "Mia," he called and nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes and silently acknowledged him. "Mia, my love, get up. You are worrying me. Let's go for a walk, please," he requested. He couldn't believe how silly he looked begging his own wife to spend time with him. He could see the hesitation in her eyes as she thought over his words.

"I would rather rest, maybe later," she suggested and turned away from him.

"That's it, come on," he responded, unhappy with her reluctance to thrive. "You're getting up," he stole the blankets from her despite her cries of being cold. Picking her up, he brought her to sit at the table.

"Ragnar, it's cold. I want to go back to bed."

"The best thing is for us to keep moving forward. There is no sense in looking back, you are not headed that way," he said as he rustled through her belongings to find a clean dress. Closing her eyes, she silently considered what he'd said, and shook her head in disbelief. He was right. He was right and she hated that he was right. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling before here. He held out a clean, green dress and gave her a smile. Those deep blue eyes held her captive, and she knew at that moment he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Fine, but I don't want to go for a walk. My body is still sore," she commented. His brow furrowed in worry, but he nodded anyways.

"Let us just get you some fresh air, huh?" After he helped her dress, he brought her outside to the platform connected to the side of the longhouse. Sitting down in his chair which was covered in furs, he pulled her to sit on his lap. "Not so bad, is it?" he teased and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. She remained silent, but couldn't stop the half-smirk from forming on her face. She'd missed the outdoors, and knew that Ragnar was right in making her get out of bed. She'd been wallowing in depression for over a week. While a miscarriage was traumatizing, she also reminded herself it was a child she hadn't known about. She was glad that if it was going to happen, it happened sooner rather than later. By losing it early, she was unable to cement the idea of a baby in her mind. While still an awful thought, it was better to having already loved it for many months.

Mia remained on his lap, idly running her fingers through her hair. She watched as some children played and got themselves covered in mud. She doubted their mothers would appreciate that, but found it entertaining to watch. Their pleasant silence was broken by a deep voice. "Ragnar," Rollo called and approached them. "Mia," he greeted her with sorrowful eyes.

"What is it, brother?" Ragnar asked with a hint of annoyance. His brother always happened to have poor timing.

"Ice is melting, the air is warmer, we should be preparing for the raid east."

"We will be ready," the king mused as he studied his brother. Rollo was always quick to jump to a conclusion, and favored brute force over strategy. Patience was a virtue Rollo did not have.

"What of King Svathan? Is he joining us east?" Ragnar's eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"I do not think so. I think sharing the wealth we find east would be considered a loss. We have travelled there many times. There is no need for extra help." His brother eyed him with a suspicious expression, but Ragnar brushed it off and busied himself with running his fingers along Mia's hand. Hers was so much smaller than his, and he was distracted with the fairness of her skin. He could hear his brother scoff before leaving them alone.

"Why is he mad?" Mia questioned in English which acted as their own veil of privacy.

"I don't know. He is always complaining about something," his eyes danced with humor, but his face remained serious.

"I know he is your brother, but sometimes it seems like he doesn't like taking orders from you," she commented with raised eyebrows. He grunted in response, but didn't verbally answer her.

"He does not understand the responsibility of being king. It is not a joyous thing. It often is a burden." She turned her head to look into his cold, blue eyes.

"A burden?"

"Being the only person responsible for everyone? It puts a lot of weight on your shoulders. Difficult decisions to be made, using your head to lead instead of your heart, it all plays a part. Happiness is not something I expect from being king. I learned a long time ago to not expect happiness." She was silent at his words, but brought her hand up to touch his cheek. "You are the exception. You make me happy," he whispered. She smiled, a real smile, for the first time since the miscarriage.

Rollo's words rang through her ears, and she knew that eventually Ragnar would be gone for an extended period of time. He explained to her one evening in bed that the raid east would be much shorter than west. They knew the journey there, had been to those lands many times, and knew how to get in and out relatively quickly. However, later in the season once the peak of summer hit they would sail west to England. That raid would last much longer, and Mia was anxious to be away from him for that long. While she'd mostly understood how to speak Norse, she was still not completely fluent. He was her guide not only in communicating with others, but also her escape. English was something only they shared, and it was comforting to be able to speak freely of 2013, or her other memories. She was under strict orders from him to keep that part of her life separate. The citizens of Kattegat wouldn't understand. She didn't disagree with him, only resented the fact that she would be very lonely when he was gone.

The other half of her ever-indecisive mind told her to be more independent. All her life she'd been taking care of herself, although maybe not the greatest, she still knew how to survive on her own. In the 21st century, that is. Surviving in the Viking age was proving to be a whole different concept. Simple tasks such as bathing were so much more time consuming as a Viking compared to a 10-minute shower back in 2013. Knowing that she did not have control over this, she didn't get too hung up on it. Except the bathing. She still regularly requested frequent baths. Ragnar found it silly, but she held her ground and explained people bathed daily where she was from. He'd taken a liking to watching her bathe, and they developed a routine together.

That evening, she had dinner in the great hall for the first time in a while. She sat beside Ragnar on her own throne which rested to his left. Accepting the hot tray of food a servant brought her, she didn't move to join Siggy and Helga at the other end of the room. She preferred to be alone, still not feeling up to long conversations about family and children. Sometimes they would eat at their thrones, when they were past the regular mealtime, but other nights she and Ragnar had been seated at the head table in the longhouse. That night as they ate at their thrones, she was grateful to not be seated at the table which frequently had more visitors than just servants. She wasn't up for conversation or questions regarding her recent absence.

Björn made his way to them, and stood in front of his father. "Father, I want to come with east," his son requested. It was clear to Mia that he was insistent on joining his father. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him mention it. He wanted to be considered a man. Ragnar's eyebrows rose and he bit back a smile.

"You wish to come east?"

"Yes, I am ready. You've been training me," he defended.

"Very well," Ragnar nodded and looked at his son through slit eyes.

"Really?" Björn looked surprised that his father would comply with his wishes so easily.

"Yes. Really. But on one condition," Ragnar held up his finger, and Björn rolled his eyes, looking much like his father. "You must fight me first."

"What? There is no way I can beat you. That is not fair!"

"Is life fair Björn?" Ragnar questioned with serious eyes, and his gaze suddenly seemed far away. After a few seconds of silence, he turned his eyes back on his son. "I never said you have to beat me. I just said you have to fight me," he slyly commented. Mia couldn't help but be entertained at the exchange between her husband and stepson.

"See you in the morning, father," his son said determinedly. Ragnar held back a smirk and looked to Mia.

"Isn't he a little young to go with you?" she asked in English so that Björn couldn't hear her as he walked away to join the others.

"Perhaps. We will see," Ragnar responded with his nonchalant tone and expressive eyes. Mia became lost in thought, and her mind was reeling through ideas of what to do when he was gone. She imagined she would grow bored, very bored, and was also nervous. If Björn stayed behind with her, she'd be his sole parent while Ragnar was away. While he was very independent, Mia would still be the responsible adult for him. "What is wrong?" he asked from her right.

"Nothing. Everything is fine, I'm just thinking about you leaving east."

"Don't worry, it will be a short journey," he reasoned with her. A servant came to fill their drinks, and he shifted his weight to better face her. "Tell me, do men go on raids in 2013?" She chuckled and shook her head.

"No. It's very different." He smiled back at her, and then returned his attention on the crowded room.

That evening, they retired to their bedroom while there were still people eating and drinking in the great hall. Curling under the blankets and furs, Ragnar took Mia in his arms. Her smile was contagious, and soon reached to his face as well. She grabbed at the collar of his leather shirt, pulling at it for him to remove it. He had to admit, he liked her enthusiasm. Smirking against her neck, his hands ran up her sides. It didn't take long for her to push him onto his back. Her legs straddled his form, and the Viking beneath her continued to caress her skin. Rough hands pushed her dress up her thighs, and grabbed her behind. Between heated kisses it only took mere minutes until both of them were bare. Skin against skin, they basked in the pleasure of each other's comfort.

Afterwards, she lay curled up against his side. He thought back for the last five or so years, and couldn't remember a time where he was so happy after having been with a woman. After Lagertha, sure he'd been with women, but none of them compared to Mia. She truly was a gift from the gods.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The following morning, Mia lay sprawled across Ragnar's bare chest. The blankets had shifted down and he wrapped his arms around her smooth skin. He turned his head to the side, trying to fall back asleep. Mia still breathed deeply on top of him, signaling that she was nowhere near awake yet. Her blonde locks were strewed across his chest, and her back moved up and down with even breaths. His attempts to fall back asleep were ruined by the sound of steps to his left. Squinting one eye open, he saw Björn's _very awake_ form standing at the side of his bed. "I am ready, let's go," his son said in a hushed tone.

"Get out, you know better," Ragnar scolded in a hissed whisper as he pulled the furs over his wife's exposed back. "I am up," he added before Björn left the room to wait for him in the great hall.

Standing, he searched the floor for clothing. He swore under his breath until finally finding something to wear. After putting his pants on, he sat on the edge of the bed to finish dressing. "Why are you awake so early?" Mia's soft voice sounded from his left.

"Björn is eager this morning. I wish I could stay here with you, in bed," he turned and crawled up the bed to meet her. "I do not want to go outside. It is cold, and I am tired. I much rather be here where it is warm, and you are bare," he smiled before kissing her neck. She giggled in response to his words, but it was short lived as he pulled away. "I will be back," he sighed in defeat and quickly left the bedroom before Mia could process what had just happened.

She was able to fall back asleep, but only for about an hour. Eventually, she decided to get up and do her best to return to normal. _Normal_. It wasn't something she'd actually experienced in quite a while. Nevertheless, she pulled herself together and got dressed. Minutes later she entered the great hall to find something to eat. She found Siggy and Rollo sitting at a table, and was welcomed over by the other woman. "Hello, Mia," Siggy greeted and handed her a plate of food. Mia had first thought it odd that Siggy spent so much time in the longhouse as opposed to her and Rollo's home. That was until Ragnar told her the story of how he'd become King. He killed the previous Earl, then the King. Siggy had been the wife of the other Earl, so had spent many years in the longhouse. It was routine for her.

"Morning," she answered and started to pick at her food. It was silent for a few minutes, but as usual it didn't last long. The doors at the entrance opened to reveal a blonde-haired woman, who looked to be Siggy's age.

"Siggy, I was looking for you. Are you still able to help us today?" The woman asked.

"Sure. I'll be right there," she responded and moved to hand a few things to the servants. "Mia, I must go. We will talk tonight, yes? I promised Asden and Helga I would help with mending clothing for the warriors."

"Of course, I'll see you tonight," Mia responded and made a motion for the other woman to go. Once Siggy left, Mia realized she was subsequently left alone with her brother in law. Briefly she thought about tagging along with Siggy, but the reality was she was absolutely useless when it came to mending clothing. Or any type of cloth for that matter.

"Do you think Björn will join us east?" Rollo tried to awkwardly make conversation. Mia hesitated, she wasn't sure how to answer him. It wasn't her decision, and while Björn wouldn't stop talking about going east, it was up to Ragnar. He would be the one to decide if his son joined them on their spring raid. Secretly, Mia hoped Björn would stay. At least she'd have another friendly face to keep her company while her husband was away.

"I am not sure. How old were you for your first raid?" she questioned with real curiosity.

"I was nine, Ragnar eleven. We went with our father," Rollo's dark eyes seemed lost in thought, but to Mia's surprise he started to chuckle. "Your dear husband almost got himself killed," he commented. Mia didn't see how that was funny, but raised her eyebrows indicating he should continue. "It was our first time at sea with the warriors. Being in a boat, for that long, can make you sick. I was huddled in the front of the boat, trying to keep my lunch down. And then there was Ragnar, standing right above me taking it all in," Rollo's hands were up in the air mimicking his brother. Mia couldn't help but smile in his direction. She could see that story telling was something that ran in the family. "He stood at the very front, and I remember our father yelling at him to get down. Of course, stubborn Ragnar did not listen. All it took was one angry wave, perhaps Thor teaching him a lesson, and down he went."

Mia gasped at the turn of events, and had stopped eating her meal. Rollo paused to take a drink from his cup, and looked at her with amused eyes. "What happened?" She couldn't believe she was willingly sitting with the man who'd captured her in the woods, but she also wanted to hear the end of the story.

"Well, they had to go get him. My father dove into the water, and there were a few minutes where we couldn't see them. Eventually, the other men threw them a rope and we hauled them into the boat. I can tell you, it was the last time Ragnar did that for many years. Father was so angry at him." Rollo seemed lost in his memories, and Mia noticed that the more they talked the less she disliked him. Hearing stories about Ragnar was interesting to her, and it gave her something to distract her mind with.

"How long does it take to get to the towns you raid east?" she asked, generally wondering. While Ragnar explained how it was an easier journey than west, he never told her exactly how long it would take.

"A few days," he shrugged and picked at his meal. "Are you coming with?" he questioned with a leering smirk. She laughed at his suggestion.

"I don't think you guys would want me with. I would just be in the way," she said lightheartedly. It wasn't that she doubted her abilities to be in a boat with a bunch of men, but it wasn't exactly her first choice. She preferred solid land, and really enjoyed sleeping indoors.

Rollo chuckled at her response, and poured himself another ale. They sat in silence then for a few more minutes until Björn stomped into the longhouse.

"Father, please let me go," he begged and turned to face Ragnar. The king looked tired, if not slightly on edge. Mia remained seated off to the side, and was able to tell that he didn't have a lot of patience left in him.

"No," he calmly answered his son.

"Please," Björn tried once more. Mia almost felt bad for her stepson, he so desperately wanted to go with Ragnar, but it was clear that he was instructed to stay home.

"Enough! I said no. Leave it at that," Ragnar snapped and turned to join Rollo and Mia. Björn growled and exited the longhouse and slammed the door on his way out.

"Temperamental," Rollo muttered.

"You have no idea," Ragnar agreed and stole a piece of food off Mia's plate.

"Hey!" she chided with a smile.

"I'm hungry," he admitted and she shook her head with an amused grin. Without him having to ask, she pushed her tray of food to him so he could enjoy half her meal.

"So Björn is to stay with here with your wife?" Rollo asked. Ragnar rolled his eyes in obvious frustration.

"He is not ready. He will join us next year." The table was silent, but Mia secretly clapped for joy that she would not be totally alone. Yes, she had Siggy and Helga, but Björn was her connection to Ragnar.

Later before bed, Ragnar saw Mia sitting with Helga at a table. They were discussing Helga's newly discovered pregnancy. The joyous news was definitely worth celebrating, but only brought sadness to Ragnar remembering what Mia had been through the month prior. He interrupted the women by placing a hand on Mia's back. "I need to talk to you," he whispered in her ear and walked back to the bedroom. Mia quickly followed and watched him sit down on the side of the bed. "I will be leaving in a month," he stated. The only sound in the room was the hushed crackling of the fire.

"I know," she answered and moved to sit next to him.

"While I'm away, you will assume many of my duties," he began and Mia's eyes widened. "What, did you think life in Kattegat would stop in time while I was away?" he joked lightheartedly. She smirked and shook her head.

"No, but I don't know anything about being a leader. What am I supposed to do?" She felt his arm curl around her shoulders.

"You will be alright. It is not as difficult as you make it seem. All you need to do is handle the day-to-day arguments and disputes. That is all. Maybe some minor decisions, but nothing too serious."

"You will only be gone a few days east, I think I can handle that."

"It takes a few days just to get there. I will be gone longer than that. You will have Siggy for guidance in my absence. She has been in your position before, so listen to what she has to say," he tried to advise. He cupped her cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'll do my best," she smiled at him and studied his face. It was a face she desperately hoped would come back to her. She wasn't naïve, she knew the risks of the men leaving for raids. There was always a risk of someone getting hurt, or worse.

"I will be gone much longer for the journey west. There will be a few warriors that will stay behind in case of an emergency, but not many. You will need to make decisions using this," he pointed at her head, "and not this," he subsequently pointed at her chest.

"You know, back home I would have never imagined being a queen. Definitely did not think, _still don't think,_ I will be good at it," she scoffed at the situation.

"Stop that," he kissed her hair in a comforting gesture. "You are home here. This is your home now." Kissing her softly on the lips, he stood and held out his hand. "Time for bed," he smirked down at her widened eyes.

* * *

The days following their discussion, Ragnar had Mia join in more and more with decisions regarding the citizens with Kattegat. She did her best to make the right choice of who was innocent or guilty, who was right or wrong, but it was still very challenging. Sometimes they would talk so fast it was hard for her to catch everything, and she knew that when it was just her alone she'd be asking them to repeat themselves. Nevertheless, Ragnar said she was doing just fine. They sat, side by side, on their thrones helping keep the peace of the village. When it came to decisions regarding the upcoming raids or food and weapon storage, she let Ragnar handle that part.

Björn was trying to give his father the cold shoulder, avoiding his gaze and not joining in on conversation unless prompted to. She questioned him about it one night in bed, but he brushed it off explaining that Björn would get over it. Vikings handled conflict and emotions very differently than Mia was used to. Every so often she was reminded of how different their culture was compared to the 21st century.

The days passed too quickly for Mia's liking, and before she knew it she was taking a bath to get ready for a feast. It was tradition to hold a feast the evening before the warriors left on their raid. While she was excited for the feast, she was nervous for their departure the following day. She leaned back in the tub, appreciating the flowers that one of the servants added to the water. While spring meant the men would leave east, it also meant a lot of other things. Flowers, was one of them. The grass was back, the sun shined, and the air was fresh. She tried to think positive.

"Mm, you make leaving quite difficult when I know this is what I will be leaving behind," Ragnar's voice purred from behind her. His hands ran over her bare shoulders as she sat in the wash tub.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, you should take a bath too," she tried to coax him to wash before his journey. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"If you insist," he answered. She had intended to get out of the tub and let him have time to bathe, but he had other ideas. Before she could register what was going on, he stripped his clothing and squeezed his way into the tub with her. It was not meant for two people, and the water overflowed onto the floor.

"Ragnar," she said between laughing at his antics.

"What?" he feigned innocence. He moved behind her and placed her between his legs. His arms wrapped around her as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I will miss you," she whispered.

"And I you," he answered and kissed the wet skin of her shoulder. "Promise me you will stay safe while I am away," he requested with a faraway voice.

"Only if you promise to do the same," she countered with a raised eyebrow. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"I promise."

That evening they had a feast fit for the gods. They had platters upon platters of food. Ragnar and Mia sat at the head table, with Björn to Ragnar's right and Mia to his left. In the midst of everyone drinking and enjoying their meal, Ragnar stood. He was dressed in a dark green tunic with brown leather pants, looking much more relaxed than he felt. Raising his glass, he looked towards Mia. She looked beautiful. Siggy had done her hair in intricate braids, and she was wearing one of Rahel's dresses made of lighter fabric than the winter clothing she'd previously gifted. He smiled down at her before facing the crowd. "Brothers and sisters of Kattegat," he shouted and caught everyone's attention. "It is this night that we feast, bellies full of food and drink, before our journey east. May the gods favor us!" Shouts and cheers erupted from the longhouse. "Skål!"

Mia held up her horn along with everyone else in the great hall. Looking around she saw the happy faces on all of the people, her people, smiling back at them. Floki and Helga were cuddled together, still in the pregnancy bliss. Rollo and Siggy laughed as he poured her another cup. Various couples, families, and friends sat around enjoying each other's company. Everyone was truly celebrating the coming raids and the start of spring. She saw how hopeful they all looked, and made a promise to herself to do her best while Ragnar was away. "Skål," she said quietly to herself and took a drink of her ale.

The next morning, she stood on the docks with Björn. Ragnar and Rollo were directing supplies to be brought onto certain boats. All around her she saw families hugging their loved ones goodbye. Her pulse quickened as anxiety pooled in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't been away from Ragnar since her arrival in Kattegat. In such a short time she'd planted herself in their society gotten married, and became a queen. It was surreal. She'd always had the comfort of him at her side, and he was leaving. "I will be back as soon as I can," Ragnar's voice made her jump from her thoughts.

He looked down at Björn, who was still let down that he was not joining the men. Bringing his son in for a hug he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Take care of Mia for me, yes?" Björn nodded and looked towards his stepmother. Ragnar then turned to Mia.

"Be safe," she said in a quiet voice and brought her arms around him as he hugged her.

"Always," he answered and gave her one last kiss. He rested his forehead on hers briefly before turning around. Hauling a sack of supplies over his back he walked further down the dock to board the ship. Mia watched as the men all boarded the ships and pushed off from the docks. She put her hand on Björn's shoulder as they watched the king and his men set sail.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ragnar sat at the back of the boat, covered with a fur for warmth. The constant sway of the sea normally rocked him to sleep, but the first night away from Mia it kept him awake. He'd forgotten how hard it was to leave family, more so, a woman. Mia was very different from the other women back in Kattegat, and he knew that while she would do a good job it was probably difficult for her. She still was away from all that had been familiar, and he'd come to think of himself as her anchor. He prayed to the gods that everyone would give her the respect she deserved.

He looked up to the stars, thinking about the battles to come. It was so routine for him, having been a young yet seasoned warrior. He was much more excited for the raid west, but still yearned to take riches from the eastern villages they were sailing to. Looking at the dark sky, his thoughts ventured to his son, Björn. He hoped his son would be his heir, and someday take over Kattegat. While he hoped for more sons, Björn would always be the first in line to the throne. He'd known that since the day he'd became king of Kattegat.

For the first time in many months, he fell asleep lacking the warmth of Mia next to him. It was a dreamless sleep, and not a very good one at that. The constant turning of waves and splashing of the sea kept him from truly falling into a deep sleep.

After the first night, the time passed rather quickly. Arriving at a village they'd raided a few years ago, the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He jumped out of the boat with his fellow warriors, shield in one hand and his faithful axe in the other. "Keep to the trees," he cautioned and they made their way to town. They'd raided the village before, knowing that the element of surprise was key. As they approached the main entrance to town, they formed a small line of men at the base of the wall which protected the village. Around ten men came forward with ladders to scale the wall, each one quickly boarded once placed against the barrier between them and the village. It didn't take long until the screams started, and all Ragnar could see was blood. Blood spraying from his axe, blood speckling his face from a wounded man, and blood coating his arms from taking the life from another.

He and Rollo swept through the crowd like a sickness. One by one they sliced through the defending men. Screams of townspeople and warriors blended into a battle-phased blur. "Get the chests!" Ragnar screamed at his men. He could hear the chests being filled with valuables and riches a few minutes after his command.

Barging into a home he paused. His axe was still raised, and blood dripped down the handle to his stained skin. In the corner he saw a young mother and two children huddled in fear. He couldn't bring himself to move forward. Suddenly, flashes of Lagertha and Gida flitted through his mind. He hesitated, axe still raised. Blinking the painful memory away, his vision cleared. Maintaining a fierce gaze, he put his fingers to his lips as a sign to be silent. He quickly, yet quietly, shut the door and let them be. He pressed forward, moment of mercy gone, and continued to fight his way towards the center of the village.

* * *

Back in Kattegat, Mia stood at the beach. Staring at the calming waves, she imagined what it would be like to swim in the water. Knowing it was nowhere near the bathtub temperature of Florida water, it sounded like something fun to try when the weather was warmer. If anything, it may be a way to convince Björn to take a bath. "You did well today," Siggy's voice startled her.

"You scared me," she jumped and turned to face her friend.

"Sorry," Siggy apologized with a kind smile. "You miss Ragnar?"

"I just hope he is not mad at me when he returns. What if I make a mistake?" She did not realize how hard it was to judge each situation without Ragnar. He made it look so easy. She also didn't realize how many fires he put out each day. It seemed there were constantly new problems. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about what happened with the situation between the brothers and stolen firewood. She didn't want to make someone so mad that they attacked her again. Ragnar had given her examples of how to fairly deal out punishments, or how to right others' wrongdoings, but it was still difficult to play judge. Siggy had proved to be a valuable resource, and often gave her advice on what was considered reasonable or not.

"If you make a mistake he will forgive you. Nobody is perfect. You did just fine. Do not worry so much, it is not healthy." Mia smiled and nodded, albeit weakly.

"Perhaps you are right," she mused aloud. "Siggy, how is Helga?" she questioned, wanting to change the subject.

"Helga is well. Nervous with Floki gone, but doing well. She has started to get extra hungry," Siggy giggled and started to guide Mia back towards the longhouse. The two women walked together back to the longhouse. The skies were overcast, and Mia idly wondered if it would start raining.

Upon entering the longhouse, they ate lunch with fresh fish which Mia greatly appreciated. A few other women made a point to stop by more often and offer Mia any help they could. Many of them brought their children to play around outside the longhouse, and the women spent many afternoons sitting on the platform watching them play.

One thing Mia missed the most was sleeping next to someone. With Ragnar gone, she found she did not sleep as well through the night. She also found herself getting up earlier, much like Ragnar had done when he was home. One morning she was woken by a loud boom of thunder. It jolted her awake, and she had to catch her breath once she was sitting up. Björn entered the room just minutes later. "Mia, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right out," she responded with a smile. For the first few days, things were tense between her and Björn. As the days passed, they came to an understanding. Björn did his best to help Mia with any issues the people brought forward. He also kept her company after dinner telling her stories of the gods his father told him.

Emerging into the great hall, she found it was just she and Björn eating breakfast that morning. The servants laid out food for them to eat, but quickly dispersed to their own quarters. Mia assumed Siggy and Helga remained at home due to the thunderstorm. "Good morning," she greeted Björn.

"Morning," he said between bites of food. Thunder sounded so loud that Mia jumped once more. "Thor is loud this morning." Mia chuckled and sat across from Björn.

"I suppose so."

"Do you have thunder and rain where you are from?" he asked. It was the first time he'd questioned her about where she came from. She knew that Ragnar wanted her to keep secret certain aspects about her arrival, such as coming from a completely different time, but she figured she could talk with Björn about a few things.

"Where I come from, the summers are very hot. There is a lot of water in the air, and when it rains it rains very hard. Just like this," she gestured to their current storm.

"Father said you came from a very strange land," he inquired. Remembering to be careful with what she divulged, she nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Your father thinks it is strange," she chuckled and added, "mainly because where I am from people take baths more than once a week." The boy scoffed and shook his head.

"Then I agree with father. Strange."

The pouring rain was unrelenting as it continued to shower Kattegat. Mia and Björn stayed indoors for at least a few days to keep dry. Very few citizens brought forth issues or discrepancies during the storm. Apparently, they weren't urgent enough to warrant a trip into the thunderstorm.

She and Björn sat at the table in the living quarters playing a game. She wasn't sure she really understood how to play, considering Björn kept winning, but it didn't bother her. The rains were likely slowing down the men on the raid, and Mia was starting to grow anxious. Siggy and Helga had guessed the men would return any day, but could have been delayed by the weather. Once again, she was glad she wasn't stuck on a boat with no roof or shelter. Sitting in the rain for three days was not her ideal travel situation. She gave the men credit, it was definitely a challenge to travel from one area to another in the Viking age. Those thoughts led her to the anticipated return of her husband. Each hour passed slower waiting for his return, and she was excited to see what treasures they brought home.

"What do you think they will bring back?" she questioned Björn.

"Anything of value. Cups, gold, silver, Rollo always returns with more weapons," Björn shrugged and his attention was focused on the game in front of them.

"Weapons?"

"Weapons are valuable. Especially the ones from England."

"What do they do with everything they bring back?"

"Money is distributed, just like everything else. Father has chests with gold hidden somewhere around here. I do not know where. He will probably carry that secret to the grave with him," Björn mumbled the last part and shook his head. Mia was surprised at how much he knew. For only 10 or 11 years old, he was very bright. She also realized that children were forced to grow up much quicker than she was used to. It was just part of life in Kattegat.

* * *

Ragnar sat next to Floki around a small fire. They had made camp and many of the men had already gone to sleep. Looking at his old friend, he smiled. "Are you anxious to become a father Floki?" he questioned. The boatbuilder's eyes lit up and shown bright despite the black markings around his eyes.

"Of course. Aren't you?"

"I already am a father," Ragnar smiled and drained his horn of ale.

"I mean again. Are you pleased to be a father again? Surely Mia will be with child soon," he reasoned.

"Perhaps," Ragnar leaned back on his elbows and crossed his feet in front of him.

"Did you not say the Seer prophesized so? When Mia lost…"

"Yes," he quietly answered, trying to block out the memory of Mia on the floor in a pool of blood. "Yes, he did prophesize I would have many children."

"Then all in good time. Perhaps you will have a girl, and then my son can try to win her heart," Floki joked and Ragnar couldn't help the smile that formed on his face at his friend's antics. They stayed awake around the fire for a while longer, until Ragnar found his tent and went to sleep.

His dreams were not pleasant, and plagued him with thoughts of hurt loved ones. Seeming so real he wasn't sure if he was dreaming, he woke multiple times through the night with a startled gasp. While he knew they were only dreams, he couldn't help but be worried in the back of his mind. The next morning, he pushed such thoughts away. A leader did not show weakness. He knew that his family was safer in Kattegat than risking their lives on the battlefield with him. He did not need a repeat of what happened with Lagertha. It was precisely why Björn stayed behind. Ragnar couldn't risk it. He just couldn't bring himself to think of the morbid possibilities of his wife or child dying on the battlefield.

Not letting his conflicting thoughts stand in the way for their plans, he woke up and prepared for the day. Overseeing the camp, making his rounds to speak with the warriors, and planning their last village to raid on the way home kept him plenty busy for the remainder of the day.

A few days later, the sun was shining down on the deep blue water. Ragnar stood at the front of the boat, observing the familiar coast of home. It took them a few extra days, but they made it through the rough seas from a storm. Thankfully, they were in familiar territory. Looking back, he saw his fleet of ships full with their finds. They were satisfied with their journey east, and Ragnar was glad he'd decided to go without King Svathan. They could use his resources for their raid to England, but it was not necessary for such a simple trip east.

As the town of Kattegat came into view, he smirked. Seconds later, he realized there was no crowd gathering by the docks. In fact, the beach and docks were almost empty. His azure eyes studied the beach in detail, and as their boats got closer to shore he saw prone bodies. Pulse racing his eyes flitted over the town and he saw signs of a fight. Yelling out orders to his men, they prepared once again for battle. He scanned the path towards the village center and saw familiar men running past. "King Svathan," he muttered to himself.

"I told you we should have brought him with! Now look what has happened," Rollo shouted from behind him. Ragnar didn't respond, only shot him a death glare to be silent. They rowed to the shore, quickly jumping onto the docks to protect their people. Ragnar turned and pointed to a group of men on his boat.

"Stay here and watch the chests," he instructed before jumping off the boat to find his son and Mia. He saw Rollo run in front of him, throwing his axe into one of King Svathan's men. Evidence of blood littered the sand and dirt near the docks. He saw corpses of both people of Kattegat and King Svathan's men on the ground. His eyes frantically searched for the longhouse, and he willed his legs to run faster. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his men quickly taking control of the situation. "Tie them up!" he shouted at some of his men that had a handful of attackers cornered.

Minutes that felt like hours passed, and he finally reached the longhouse. The great hall was void of any people save for two of King Svathan's men. Without hesitation, Ragnar plunged his sword into one of them, and sliced at the other with his axe. As he continued forward he heard their dead bodies hit the wooden floor. He made a direct path to his living quarters, praying to any god that would listen for his family to be safe.

The sounds he heard as he neared his bedroom made him see red. Peaking his head around the corner with his axe held high, he saw his son tied to a chair. Björn was unable to speak due to the cloth that gagged his mouth. Aside from being tied to the chair, he appeared to be okay. Anger surged through him that someone had tied up Björn, but when his gaze traveled to the left the anger was replaced by pure rage. There lay Mia with one of King Svathan's men on top of her. She was fighting, doing all she could, but wasn't a match for the man's strength.

Ragnar made eye contact with his son, nodding at him to show he was there to help. The man on top of his wife was lying between her legs and holding her down. Her screams caused him to flinch for just a millisecond before plunging his sword through the man's abdomen. He twisted it and found a hint of satisfaction at hearing the man's cries of agony. "This death is much too quick for you. You deserve a much worse death you piece of shit," he muttered in the man's ear before the life was drained from him. Pushing the corpse to the side, he saw that his actions had sprayed blood on Mia, but at first glance she looked physically uninjured. She was lying there in shock, and within seconds relief crossed her face.

"Ragnar," she cried as he dropped the sword and took her into his arms.

"I am here. You are safe now. Are you hurt?" he asked and she violently shook her head no. "Are you sure?" she did not answer him and started sobbing in his embrace. He wasn't able to fully reign in his fury, and his lip twitched in irritation. He should have saved the man's life to be tortured later. His eagerness had ended the bastard's life too quickly and mercifully.

"I am sorry," she sobbed and was breaking down.

"Why are you sorry? You have no need to be sorry. Shh, it's alright," he tried to calm and comfort her as she grabbed for his collar and dug her face into the crook of his neck. He ran his hand over her blood-stained blonde locks in attempt to sooth her. "How far did he get?" he softly asked, but it the anger was evident in his voice. She just sobbed harder and wasn't able to get ahold of her emotions enough to answer him. He looked to Björn for the answer, but his son just looked down to the floor and avoided eye contact. Nostrils flared and eyes blazing, he took their silence for what it was worth.

Rollo burst through the room a few minutes later, only to see Ragnar holding a sobbing Mia and Björn still tied to the chair. "Ragnar," Rollo stated and took in the situation. His dark eyes widened when he met his brother's icy stare. "Did he…" he gestured to the dead man on the floor, but was unable to finish his question. His brother's cold, blue eyes were answer enough for him. Moving forward, Rollo untied his nephew and removed the gag. Björn remained quiet and stared at the floor.

"How far?" Ragnar's angry voice hissed to his son. Mia had started to quiet down but was still crying in his arms.

Björn looked at his father briefly, and then his uncle. "I do not know. It happened so fast," he answered honestly. Ragnar's hold tightened around his wife.

"He did not fully succeed in his task," Mia carefully said each word this concentration. She did not want Ragnar to assume the worst, but was still feeling completely violated. She was disgusted, and wanted to take a bath to wash away all that had happened.

Ragnar's hold did not lessen, but he sighed in understanding at her words. "We have King Svathan. I will keep him and his few surviving men bound and under watch." Ragnar just nodded his head once at his brother's words, but did not respond. Mia's cries lessened and she kept herself hidden from the others by pushing herself closer to Ragnar. "Do you want me to send Siggy?" Rollo quietly questioned and Mia looked at him straight in the eye.

"No," she muttered and turned away to face Ragnar's chest once more. Rollo quietly grabbed the dead man's body, and removed him from the room. It wasn't a sight Mia needed to see, or Björn for that matter. After Rollo left, Björn tentatively walked over to the couple on the floor. Ragnar brought one arm around his son and held his family in his arms. Björn's small hand reached for Mia's shoulder and tried to provide added comfort. She rested her hand on his in thanks, and kept her face buried in Ragnar's chest. "Thank you," she mumbled to both of them.

The three of them stayed like that for many minutes until Mia's cries completed died out. Turning to his son, Ragnar said, "Why don't you ask the servants to prepare a bath." Half an hour later, the washtub was placed in front of the fire in their bedroom. Filled with hot and steaming water, Ragnar nodded in acceptance. The servants, the only two remaining, left them to attend to other duties.

He stood up, and pulled her with him. Slowly kissing her, he pushed her hair back from her face and studied her timid eyes. "Let's get cleaned up," he suggested and moved them to stand in front of the wash tub. Very slowly, he started to undress first himself and then her. He took it slow, knowing that it may make her feel uncomfortable after what had just happened. She kept her body shielded from his view with her arms, but let him remove the dress. She trusted Ragnar, and knew that he was there to protect her. She loved him, he was her husband.

He didn't waste time in helping her into the tub, and then joiner her. He slowly washed the blood away from her face, holding her gently in his arms. She didn't say anything, but was grateful for the kindness and gentle manner he maintained despite the situation. She knew he was livid and full of more rage than she could possibly imagine. The fact that he kept his temper controlled in front of her so showed a lot. He was putting her feelings and needs before his own need for revenge. "I am sorry this has happened," he whispered in her ear. She didn't answer him, only rested her head back on his chest and shut her eyes.

They remained in the tub until the water started to cool. Drying off, Ragnar handed Mia one of his shirts to sleep in and helped her into bed. "I will be to bed soon. Tomorrow we will discuss the fate of King Svathan and his men. For tonight, just rest. I will not be long," he said as he pulled the blankets over her small form.

"Is Björn okay?" she questioned.

"He is alright. Do not worry. Rest," he commanded and left the bedroom. As he walked away, his face shown a determined expression of rage. His careful and calculated steps towards the great hall were symbolic. For each step he took a he imagined a different way to kill King Svathan. Stepping up onto the platform his throne rested on, he turned to face the crowd of men. Taking a seat, he looked towards the vengeful men in front of him. He only muttered two words, "Blood Eagle."


	12. Chapter 12

_****Quotes in italic are meant to be spoken in English.**_

12

Ragnar sat outside on his chair placed upon the platform. He had a direct view of King Svathan and his men tied up in the center of the village. His fingers tapped the wood of the armrest in irritation, and his jaw was tense. His icy glare didn't stray from the men. Björn approached his father, taking careful steps to sit in front of him. "It has been many days, when will you execute them?" his head nodded in the direction of the prisoners. They were covered in mud and blood, and many of them looked very hungry.

"I think we will let them suffer a little longer," Ragnar's quiet voice proclaimed. Björn hadn't seen his father like this in a very long time. He was void of emotion aside from anger or frustration, except when he was with Mia. When he was with her he braved the strong attitude for her benefit. Troubled by the attack, his mind had spun itself into a whirlwind of revenge. "Where is she?" he asked his son, finally letting his gaze drift away from King Svathan.

"With Siggy and Helga. They are making wreaths with flowers for the children," Björn commented.

"Ragnar," a warrior, Utse, greeted. "Floki has sent this for you," he held out a small cloth sack. Ragnar nodded in thanks and accepted the small parcel. "He says it's for the queen. To help her sleep."

Ragnar sighed, but nodded gratefully at the man before standing to go back inside. Björn followed, trailing behind him. "What is that?"

"Just something I asked Floki to make. Helps you sleep at night," he said and gave his son a small smile. He placed the small satchel on a shelf near their bed, and turned to face his son. Mia had been experiencing difficulties sleeping through the night. During the day she acted as though everything was fine, but at night it was a different story. The duo made their way into the great hall, Ragnar grabbing himself a cup of ale, and Björn picking at a tray of food.

"Ragnar, look," Mia held up a strand of flowers. She was smiling, but he knew it was an act. She had been acting like she was completely fine, but he knew that deep down she was still plagued by the nightmares. She didn't want to talk about it though, so he let her be.

He moved forward at her beckoning. His eyes widened in amusement as he took in the circle of women on the floor. "You are keeping busy I see," he said and placed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, I suppose so," she answered. _"You are hovering,"_ she commented in English. Siggy and Helga looked at the couple, not understanding the language.

 _"Am I?"_ he answered.

 _"Yes. I am fine. Stop worrying. I think this whole execution thing is a building up to be a little dramatic. The man who did...what he tried to do...is dead. Isn't that enough?"_ she continued to work with the flowers and greenery in her hands. Siggy and Helga avoided Ragnar's gaze, noticing his growing irritation.

 _"This is the way things are done here, Mia. We've already discussed this. While you say you are fine, all I see in my eyes is how hurt you were."_

 _"Can't they just be killed and we can be done with it then?"_ she questioned with sincerity. It hurt _her_ to know that what happened was eating at him. She knew he loved her, and would always protect her to his best abilities, but that didn't necessarily warrant a theater execution performance. She was okay, physically unharmed, and trying to make peace with herself. The man who attacked and violated her was dead. That was enough for her, and the deaths of King Svathan and his men would not make up for what happened.

 _"They will be executed as planned."_

 _"Executing them won't change what happened. It won't fix what that man did,"_ she tried to explain how she was feeling. Helga noticed the volume of their argument increasing, and cast a sideways glance at Siggy.

 _"I know it won't change it!"_ he yelled, and his outburst caused Siggy and Helga to jump in surprise. It was quiet for a few seconds, everyone in the room tense. His blue eyes were centered on her, and did not falter.

 _"I am just trying to tell you how I feel,"_ Mia explained and stood to face him. She was not scared of his anger. She knew it was not directed at her, but at the situation.

 _"This is not something I wish to argue about today. We will proceed with the execution. I know you think it is gruesome, but it is the right thing to do."_ His tone was final, leaving no room for further argument. He turned away from them to leave, but stopped mid-step. Turning his face halfway to the side, he looked like he was going to say something. Apparently changing his mind, he quickly exited the longhouse.

Mia sat back down with the women holding flowers. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Siggy offered with kind eyes.

"No, just an argument over the execution of King Svathan and his men. Ragnar is on edge. He will be okay. I am okay," she attempted to explain.

"He loves you. He just wants what happened to you to be avenged. It's the way things are done," Siggy commented. She'd told Siggy and Helga about what happened the day of the attack, but no one else. She'd needed someone, who was not a man, to talk to. Trusting the women, she'd known it was safe to discuss such matters with them. She also figured it was partially why they were lingering around the longhouse more the last few days. They were her friends, and therefore supporting her in any way they could.

"Perhaps the reason he is so upset is because of Lagertha," Helga timidly suggested. All three women were quiet, unsure of what to say. "Ragnar felt great pain when she was killed. It is only natural for him to be more protective having been through such pain before." Helga made a great point; one Mia couldn't deny.

"That is true," she answered her friend.

"Enough worry. Let us finish these for the girls," Siggy said and held up a small crown she'd made for one of the younger girls of the village.

* * *

Two days later was the execution day. Ragnar woke Mia gently, seemingly on his best behavior to not cause another argument between them. "Here," he handed her a set of clothing. She accepted, and quickly dressed. He escorted her out of the longhouse, his hand on her lower back. He was forcing her to attend the morbid event despite her protests. Explaining that is was necessary for his Queen to be present, she had no choice but to comply. It didn't mean she hadn't put up a fight though. They'd argued long into the night about what she thought was morally just. Eventually, she'd given up arguing about something she didn't really know about. From all her time studying history she knew how different, and crueler, life was in the time of the Vikings. She had to adjust Ragnar's ways, not the other way around.

Björn joined them as they made their way to the area King Svathan and his men would be executed. Mia stood silently next to her husband, her arm on Björn's shoulder as the men were killed. King Svathan was saved for last. Part of her had been expecting Ragnar to make some sort of speech, talk about revenge, or draw out the ritual of what he'd called the "blood eagle," but she was wrong. He was quick, well, as quick as it could be done, and didn't say much. Mia had to look away many times throughout the execution. She had Siggy to her left, standing there for support. It was gruesome, there was no other way to put it. She avoided directly watching their movements, and instead tried to focus on the ground in front of them. The screams still sounded through her ears. Avoiding the sight also didn't stop the rivers of blood from making their way through her vision.

Seeing so much blood, she began to get queasy. She was never one to grow shy around blood, but the Vikings had gallons of bloodshed compared to what she'd seen growing up. It was an entirely new meaning to the word _blood._ Almost as if Ragnar could read her mind, he finished as quickly as he could.

Once it was over, he moved to stand next to Mia, and said a few words about the wrongdoings of King Svathan.

Once the crowd dispersed, Ragnar instructed a servant to prepare a bath for him. He was covered in blood. "It is done," he muttered to Mia and started walking towards the longhouse. Björn and Mia were left to trail behind him, watching his tall form enter their home.

"Tomorrow will be better," Björn tried to encourage. Mia couldn't help but smile at the boy's confidence. They'd grown closer over the months, and she was grateful that he was so accepting of her.

"Tomorrow will be better," she reiterated. _"It has to be,"_ she added to herself in English.

* * *

Mia had genuinely enjoyed Ragnar's presence back home again, and was terrified for when he and the warriors were scheduled to leave for England. She hadn't brought it up, hoping that maybe he would postpone their second raid. Each night after the execution of King Svathan they curled up together in bed. After making up, they were intimate again, and had gotten past the recent events of the attack. They were moving forward.

Resting her head on his chest one night late after dinner, she looked up to his eyes. They were wide open, and she knew something was on his mind. It was evident he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking so hard about?" she questioned, letting a smile grace her lips at the possibilities. He chuckled and grabbed her hand with his rough one.

"Many things." He didn't elaborate, but instead sighed in what seemed like a hint of frustration.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, sitting up and holding the blanket against her bare chest.

"I have arranged for a nearby Earl to join us west," he started and her heart sank.

"When will you leave?" she timidly asked. He knew she'd put on a front for everyone, including him, and tried to not show any weakness. But he knew better. He was the one who heard her whimpers and fearful fits in her sleep. He was the one who woke up to her rustling around and held her close to keep her calm. He was the one who knew the front she put on was a lie. He was the one who knew the truth. "Come with me," he whispered and looked into her tentative eyes.

"What?"

"Come with me to England. You and Björn." She couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

"To England?"

"Yes, to England. Is your hearing going away?" he tried to joke with her but she continued to stare open-mouthed at him.

"A-are you sure?" Her mind was reeling at how she'd make the journey with them west.

"It frightens me to think of you here unprotected. I will of course have more men stay behind this time, but that does not fix my problem. No matter how many men I leave behind to guard Kattegat, to guard you, I will not be able to rest without having you in my sight. I cannot leave you again." He ran a hand up and down her bare arm. "Since I cannot leave you, yet I must go with on the raids, you will have to join me. That is the only way."

"What if I get killed?" her bluntness hit him like a boulder. She was truly afraid of suffering the same fate as his first wife, Lagertha. Lagertha, the shieldmaiden, the woman who was ten times as experienced in battle than she. Her chances of getting killed were quite promising.

"You will not get killed. I've been through that once before, I do not intend on it happening again."

"How can you possibly promise something like that?" She was so different than Lagertha. Ragnar had to argue with her constantly about _not_ joining him. Mia on the other hand, she sounded like she did not want to go with at all.

"We will train you. At least with the time we have. It won't be much, but it's better than nothing, which is what you have now," he explained. She scoffed at his harsh words and he smirked back at her. "You'll have a constant guard in England when I am not there to be with you." He let her consider his words in silence for a few moments.

"If you need me to go, I will go," she quietly decided. Her voice still sounded unsure, despite the finality of her words.

"I cannot take the chance of the attack repeating itself where you are concerned. Nor can I repeat what happened with Lagertha. My only choice is for you go come with me. I will do everything in my power to make sure you stay safe on our journey. But I just can't lose…" he trailed off, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder. She understood where his thoughts and intentions were stemming from. It was clear that he was torn. Torn between leaving his wife unprotected at home where she'd been violated and attacked, or bringing him on a raid which was the setting of his first wife's demise. It was a tough decision, and not one he likely had an easy time making. The best thing she could do would be to support him. He'd supported her countless times over since her arrival in Kattegat. She loved him, and going with him would show him she trusted him.

"When do we leave?" she asked with a half-smile. It was filled with both nerves and excitement. He grinned back at her and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

It was about a week later when Mia stood in a field with Ragnar. He was trying to train her to defend herself, and it wasn't coming easy. "Watch," he instructed and moved towards her.

"Ah, I'm dead. I don't care. I'm done," she countered and threw her shield and sword on the grass. She lay down in the meadow, and her breathing was labored.

"Do not get so frustrated. You need to listen." He stood over her and his shadow just intimidated her further.

"I am listening!" she stood back up to face him. " _You_ are the one not listening. This is not easy for me. I have never done anything like this in my entire life! You expect me to just become some sort of killing machine in a week? Really?" she was full-bore angry.

"Enough," he said in a calming voice, putting his hands on either side of her face. "I know you are trying. I know. I just want you to be safe," he tried to explain.

"Alright. Well I'm done for today. I'm exhausted."

"Just a little longer," he instructed and lifted his arms to spar with her. She looked at him with sad eyes, really not wanting to continue. Every muscle in her body ached. She was tired, wanted a bath, and frankly was sick of getting her butt kicked for the past seven days.

"Fine. But after this we're taking a bath," she bargained.

"Fair enough," he chuckled as they started to circle each other. It was hard work, but over the course a few weeks her muscles became more toned. It was easier to hold her shield for longer periods of time, and while she couldn't beat Ragnar he had explained she was improving. Each day they spent some time out in the field, just the two of them. It was per Mia's request. She didn't want to train in front of a bunch of other men in the village. She wanted to be alone where she could freely curse and yell at Ragnar in English when she was frustrated. Sometimes, their training sessions would have _happy endings,_ which was just as important a reason to keep them private.

He did his best to teach her the basics, and pointed out what her strengths and weaknesses were. He could see she was trying, she had survival instinct. She was just build much differently than the shieldmaidens. They had trained their entire lives for battle, their muscles conditioned to move with a sword or shield, and Mia was starting brand new. He had to give her credit when due, she was improving.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Please read the note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_**

13

It was a few days before they were scheduled to leave for England. Björn was ecstatic that his father was letting him join the raid west, but Mia was growing more and more nervous. She was not naive. She knew the risks of a journey by boat, especially a Viking ship.

There were so many scenarios where things could go wrong. After expressing her concerns to Siggy, she was informed of a few tricks and hints to surviving with men on a boat. The other woman also did her best to calm Mia's nerves. It was not as long of a journey as Mia had thought, but was still going to be an experience. Siggy had also told her that the time spent in England would likely be harder an adjustment than the journey there or back.

Nevertheless, there she was standing at the docs next to Ragnar to greet their guests. Earl Trielstad had arrived to join them west. They would stay the night, and depart in the morning. She'd spent the better part of the morning making sure she had her necessities ready. Ragnar had to make her put many things back, explaining she couldn't bring their entire bedroom with them. There wasn't room. After consolidating her items, she had a pack ready to go for the following morning.

She stood to Ragnar's right, his son standing to his left, and smiled at the newcomers. Earl Trielstad had dark, long hair that was done in braids. It was similar to Rollo's aside from the braids. Her brother in law stood off to the side, looking anxious to leave for the raid. "Earl Trielstad," Ragnar's greeted with widened eyes and his face tilted to the side.

"King Ragnar," the Earl answered and made his way closer to the couple. "May I introduce Bergit, my wife." The young blonde he curled his arm around looked no older than 16. Earl Trielstad looked to be in his early forties. Mia didn't say anything, but instead plastered a fake smile on her face. She lightly squeezed Ragnar's arm, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Wonderful to have you both. This is my wife, Mia, and my son, Björn." The visitors nodded hello, the Earl's wife Bergit keeping her glance downwards. "Come, let us eat and drink before tomorrow," Ragnar tried to encourage. "I am sure you and your men are hungry."

They turned and led their visitors towards the longhouse. On the way there, Mia whispered in English, _"She is so young, barely sixteen it looks like. He's like over double her age."_ She saw a smile creep onto his face.

 _"It is not uncommon,"_ he commented with a sly look in Earl Trielstad and Bergit's direction. _"Her father probably was well compensated,"_ he added and waited for her comment. They'd discussed differences in relationships and marriage from her society and his. He was well aware how different things were to her, and just knew that she was going to make a comment about it. He was trying to rile her up, and couldn't stop the chuckle that rose from him at her eye roll.

 _"That is awful. I'm so glad you're not some creepy old guy,"_ she said and let out a small giggle. They hurried towards the longhouse, and were greeted by the aroma of freshly cooked food. The servants bustled about to lay food out for the visitors as Ragnar led her to the head table at the front of the room. Earl Trielstad and his wife joined them at the table, and subsequently so did Björn, Rollo, and Siggy.

"Tell us King Ragnar, what are we to expect on his journey west?"

"Plenty of silver and gold. Riches and weapons, you've never seen before. _People_ you've never seen before," he explained and took a few bites of food. The Earl's eyes widened in excitement.

"I must say, I look forward to this raid. I've been bragging to my wife about how successful it surely will be." The table laughed at the Earl's comment.

"Are you joining us?" Rollo asked Bergit with a serious gaze. He was so awkward at conversation, it made Mia discretely shake her head.

"I will stay behind with the women. I'm sure Queen Mia would appreciate the company?" Bergit's soft voice inquired.

"Actually, I will be joining my husband. It will be my first trip west," Mia answered. She took a drink of mead and looked at the younger girl. Both the Earl and Bergit's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, I did not know. My apologies, but do you think it wise to bring your woman with you? Surely England is not a place for wives to be running about," Earl Trielstad exclaimed with a heart chuckle. His tone angered Mia, and the way he spoke about women was downright disgusting. She remained silent, reminding herself of the social differences between herself and the Vikings. However, Ragnar appeared to be stifled by the comment as well. Under the table, she felt his hand move to her thigh and give it a gentle squeeze. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be a warning to stay quiet, or an understanding that she was offended by the Earl's words.

"Wise it is, she will bring us good luck. I do not wish to leave her behind," he looked at the visitors with wide eyes. Earl Trielstad laughed, assuming something sexual was implied.

"I will be staying behind, so you will have company," Siggy joined in, hoping to give Bergit some sense of comfort. The young girl gave a hint of a smile, but said nothing more.

The rest of the evening was much like the night before their east raid, just with added visitors. Some men drank late into the night, but many of them were in bed at a reasonable hour in preparation for the departure the following morning. She and Ragnar returned to their quarters when Earl Trielstad had gone to rest. Lying in bed together, Ragnar ran his hand up and down the smooth skin of her arm and neck. "Are you eager to be coming to England?" he whispered in a soft voice.

"Nervous, but yes, I am excited," she answered and could see the stress in his gaze. "Something is on your mind," she stated.

"Yes. Something is always on my mind," he quirked but did not directly answer her.

"Are you worried?"

"For the raid? No. I have been to England many times," he said with wide eyes. He knew that wasn't what she had meant, and she lightly punched his arm in frustration.  
"Ragnar."

"Hush," he rolled his eyes at her and rolled from his side to lie flat on his back. Putting one arm behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling. "How can I not be worried to bring you to England? I've already had one wife die over there, I don't want to witness another." His voice was cold, calculated. She could tell he was off in his thoughts, but remembered what inner turmoil he was surely going through. "I also do not want you left here. I need you to be by my side," he confessed, but refused to make eye contact with her.

"Then by your side I shall be," she said with a small smile. Her words proved her loyalty and commitment to him. Looking over at her perfectly smooth skin, he felt himself grow hard at the sight. She was perfect in his eyes. Moving closer he kissed her deeply, passionately, and placed his hand at the back of her neck.

"I want you, my love," he whispered against her lips and then trailed kisses down her body. They didn't say any further words after that, and instead showed each other their love through their actions. He took full advantage of having the comfort of pleasuring his wife in their bed before their journey.

* * *

The next morning, they were getting ready to set sail. Mia was saying goodbye to Helga and Siggy, fearful to not have her friends nearby for an extended period of time. There were more warriors staying behind this time, because of what had happened with King Svathan. Mia prayed her friends would stay safe.

"We will see you soon. Safe travels," Siggy said as she embraced Mia. Helga did the same, having to maneuver around her very pregnant belly.

"I will miss you," Mia said with a sad smile.

"Mia," Ragnar's voice rang from behind her. She turned around to see him carrying both their packs. Björn was already in their boat, rearing to get going. Mia nodded once more at her friends before taking Ragnar's extended hand. He helped her onto the boat, Floki helping catch her as she got in. The boat builder guided her to the front of the ship, out of the way for them to move around in order to set sail. Ragnar set their packs down near her, and she arranged one of them into a pillow for the time being.

She was bound and determined to stay out of the way and not be a nuisance to the men. She didn't want them complaining to Ragnar about her presence, and also didn't want to come off as the weak woman who couldn't stay home without her husband. Despite her insistence that this was what some thought, Ragnar continued to say that the people of Kattegat respected her.

She really felt like she'd gained respect when he was gone on the raid east. Having been forced to deal with issues and disputes between the citizens of Kattegat had earned her a lot of points. She showed leadership skills and gave direction as best she could. While it may not have been much, she felt that even in that short time she'd stood in Ragnar's place that she'd made a difference. It was the difference between them. She was in awe at the thought of being someone for others to look up to. Ragnar was different. He treated his position as King like a job, a chore or task. She could see the mixed feelings he had about being King. Sometimes he seemed happy that he'd accomplished such a title, and experienced new things he wouldn't have been able to do as a simple farmer. Other days he looked the exact opposite; he looked angry and frustrated from the stress of ruling.

Thinking back on her training sessions with Ragnar, she wondered if she'd actually have to put what little skills she'd learned to use. Being honest with herself, she knew Ragnar tried his best to push her, but she was _not_ good at battle. She wasn't built for it. The constant sparring and learning different fighting techniques was exhausting to her, and she doubted she could buy herself more than mere seconds if actually in a life or death situation. Even so, she tried her hardest to listen to his advice, follow his instructions, and "trust her survival instincts" as he'd put it. She had a feeling his survival instincts were a hell of a lot better than hers.

It was later that first night, after an entire day of sailing, that Ragnar came towards the front to sit by her. She'd been content, mostly hanging out towards the front. Björn had kept her company through the day, but also wandered around. Presently, he was curled up against the side with a few furs over him. Ragnar sat down behind her, and pulled her back to his chest. He silently pulled a blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her middle. Resting his face in the crook of her neck, he whispered, "So did you survive your first day?"

She chuckled lightly and turned her head to give him a gently kiss. "Yes, I survived." They slept curled together under the warm blanket, and fortunately for them the seas were calm that night.

The next day, she woke to Ragnar moving from behind her. He stood, stretched, and started moving about the boat. He itched at his braided hair, and turned to observe his men seated around him. Björn looked out at the ocean, marveling at the sight of endless water. "Here," Ragnar's voice sounded from above. Looking up, she saw him looming over them and holding out food. She accepted the dried meat, not wanting to argue that she wasn't necessarily hungry. He got irritated with her when she didn't accept food. _Caveman._

While the gods blessed them with smooth sailing for their first day, the second day they were not so lucky. The morning had been relatively calm, and Mia was able to move around the boat to stretch her legs. However, when midafternoon hit the weather took a turn. Noticing her worried expression when the sky darkened, Ragnar came to put his hand on her cheek. "What fun would it be without a little rain, huh? Do not worry," he said with his famous smirk.

She definitely worried.

Never in her life had she been scared of water. Growing up in Florida, she wasn't frightened of the ocean or any of its posed dangers. She loved swimming, and spent a lot of time at the beach. That was vastly different than the journey west in a Viking ship. She kept a hand over her stomach in attempt to keep her nausea at bay. Huddled with Björn under a canvas-like fabric, she closed her eyes and prayed. The rough waves turned their boat this way and that, and gave no relief for many hours. When she did risk a glance, could see the boots of men struggling to control the ship. Lighting lit up the sky in protest, and the thunder boomed so loud it rang through her ears afterwards.

The waves finally started to settle, but the rain continued. They were able to control the ship to some degree, and Mia was thankful for the less violent rocking. The canvas-like cover was then stretched over the majority of the boat, and a very soaking wet Ragnar came over to her and Björn. He didn't say anything, just lay down at Mia's side and looked exhausted. Lying on his back, he turned his head to face Björn. "Everything you thought it would be?" Björn just laughed and went to sit by his uncle, giving the couple privacy.

"You look tired," she observed.

"I am tired. A warm bed sounds nice," he smiled and his azure gaze moved to hers.

"Yes, it does," she answered with a light chuckle. He moved closer to her and she gasped. "You are so cold, and wet!" she laughed. While she wasn't completely dry, she definitely wasn't soaked like him.

"Why don't you warm me up then, huh?" he teased and brought her close to him.

"Ah!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face. "At least you got a bath," she added. They rested together for a few hours, Ragnar slipping into sleep relatively quickly. While he was asleep, Rollo approached her with some food rations. He held it out for her, and she accepted. "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled at her, then left her alone. While the King was fitfully resting against Mia, Rollo watched over Björn. He kept him entertained, and Mia was able to notice how much Rollo truly loved his nephew. She wondered why he and Siggy did not have children.

Sailing with the men was challenging. She had no privacy, and definitely did not handle the rough seas as well. That said, she still enjoyed the journey. It was a surprise to her at first, because she held so many fears of making a long trip. After the first few days, she fell into a pattern. Once she learned the routine of travelling by boat, she actually came to enjoy it.

Forced to stay in such close quarters with the men, she actually developed better relationships with those on their boat. She was grateful for the opportunity, and was even graced with a few embarrassing stories of Ragnar. Those who had sailed with him many times were able to tease within reason. He took it with a light heart, and enjoyed seeing how the stories brought a smile to his wife's face.

* * *

Finally, they landed in Wessex, England. It was a relief to be able to walk around a larger area. Ragnar started directing the men to set up camp, and helped Mia out of the boat. "Stay close until we get set up," he instructed. She rolled her eyes at his request, but complied anyways. It was surprising how quickly they were able to set up camp. Mia tried to help where she could, and did her best effort to pull her weight. Throughout the process, countless men approached Ragnar asking him questions. It was a bit overwhelming, but he was used to it. They needed direction, and that's what he was there for. He told them where to set up the tents, how far out to make their camp, and instructed a group of younger men to start a fire.

Mia stood just outside the tent she would share with Ragnar and Björn. She had changed into a fresh red dress, and had taken the time to wash up a bit. Floki approached her with a sly smile. "So, the Queen joins the King," he stated and offered her a cup of ale. Assuming he was just joking around, she laughed and smiled at him before taking a drink.

"Yes," she answered.  
"I came to deliver this," he held out a small pouch. She recognized it as the sleeping herbs she'd be using in Kattegat. Ragnar started giving her tea before bed to help her rest.

"Thank you," she responded and accepted the gift. "It has helped," she added and he smiled in return.

"I do have one word of advice," his silky voice started. Those mischievous eyes bore into her. Her pulse increased from the anxiety his statement caused. " _If_ and _when_ you are with child, I would make it a point to tell Ragnar as soon as you know. He feels very strongly about women around battle while carrying a child," he said in a kind voice. She realized his words were not meant to scare her, but was offering her genuine advice about his long-time friend.

"I will," she firmly replied.

"Good," he chirped, and held his horn out to cheers hers.

Later that first evening, she was standing next to Ragnar in their tent. Rollo, Floki, Earl Trielstad, and one of his men were huddled around a table. "We should go to meet with him tonight," Rollo insisted.

"What if they attack us in the middle of the night?" Earl Trielstad's man asked.

"Why would they attack us? We are here to negotiate, are we not?"

"Waiting until tomorrow is just wasting time. Negotiating will get us nowhere. How do you know King Ecbert has stayed faithful to his promise? For all we know, he's planning on murdering us all in our sleep," Rollo chimed in again. Ragnar had remained silent, letting the other men hash out their arguments.

"We came here to raid, that is what we should do. I say we demand a price, and do not leave until it is fulfilled," Earl Trielstad suggested.

"I have something to say," Ragnar's voiced in a calm tone. The men continued to argue, despite the King's words.

"You do not know what you are talking about, attacking in the middle of the night," Earl Trielstad accused and scoffed in Rollo's direction.

"I have something to say!" Ragnar finally shouted. All eyes trained on him, leaning his hands on the table. "Let us get something straight, eh?" he stood straight and began pacing the area. "You are not a King, you are an Earl," he pointed at Earl Trielstad. "And you," he pointed at the man to Trielstad's side, "are but the follower of an Earl." Mia watched him continue to pace, and knew his temper was on edge. "You are not leading this journey. _I am._ And you," he pointed his finger at his brother. "You act without thinking. Impulsive decisions will get us nowhere. We have sailed from Kattegat through a storm, been here mere hours, and have barely had time to shit, no less prepare for a battle." Floki snickered at his words. "I do not think it wise to go attacking in the middle of the night, when the _last_ time we were here, King Ecbert and myself were able to reach an agreement." Rollo started to object, but Ragnar cut him off. "I am King! Not you, not you, not you, and not you!" He pointed in the circle at each individual who had been part of the discussion. "We will go meet with King Ecbert tomorrow, as planned," he said with finality.

Rollo scoffed, and stormed out of the tent. Earl Trielstad wavered, but eventually nodded in acceptance. Their departure left Ragnar, Mia, and Floki standing around the table. "Mia, would you fetch us some ale?" Floki asked with a smile. She took the hint, and brushed her arm against Ragnar's shoulder before leaving the men to talk. "You seem troubled," Floki commented.

"Floki, I am not in the mood for you to tell me what hand the gods play in my troubles."

"Fine. I will not." They stood in silence for a few seconds, neither man speaking the possible truth of Ragnar's diminished belief in the gods. Over the years with losing a daughter, wife, and holding the stress of being King on his shoulders, Ragnar had grown weary in the gods. It was evident to those closest to him.

"She makes me worry," Ragnar admitted in a near whisper. "I cannot leave her in Kattegat, the fear of what could happen would eat away at me. I also cannot be at ease with her here. She could get hurt, killed, captured." His eyes were wide and his head tilted to the side.

"You love her very much. It is only natural for you to be protective. But you must remember Mia is her own person as well. She came to Kattegat on her own, no? Have a little trust in her," Floki said. Silently, Ragnar noted to himself that she hadn't traveled on her own there. She was ripped from her time and flung into his. Forced to adapt to an entirely new life. She wasn't a shieldmaiden, no matter how much he trained her. She was strong, yes, but more in spirit. She had the fire and determination he'd seen in Lagertha, but did not crave the bloodshed or ache for war as she had. It was something he enjoyed about her. She provided a break from all the war and destruction, and filled the void of happiness he'd lacked for many years.

Floki left him to stew in his tent alone. A few minutes later, Björn appeared. "We are to visit King Ecbert tomorrow?" Ragnar shook his head, still irritated.

"No. _I_ will visit King Ecbert tomorrow. You will stay here. As will Mia."  
"Why bring me with to England if I am to stay here the entire time?"

"It is just a small group of us going, you will stay with everyone else." He saw his son open his mouth to object, but held up his hand indicating silence. "Don't. I do not have the patience left to argue with yet another person." His son walked away, most likely to find his uncle. That was fine with Ragnar, he did not want to think about the disagreements or arguing anymore. "Mia?" he called from the tent. She quickly appeared, having already been on her way with fresh mead.

"All I could find was this," she gestured to the drink.

"That is fine."

A while later, the two sat on a pile of furs, enjoying the warmth of the fire. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling dazed from the amount of mead she drank. "Tell me, love, what do they drink in Florida?" She chuckled at his question.

"Well, we call Ale _Beer._ They have many different kinds. They also have _liquor_ which is stronger, but does not taste as good alone. People mix it with other drinks," she started to explain. Ragnar was always fascinated by her stories of Florida.

" _Beer,_ " he said in a heavy accent. They chatted together like that until late in the night. Eventually they fell asleep curled together under the furs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Just wanting to make a quick note regarding Ragnar's personality in this story. Thinking back to season 1 & 2, especially season 1, he had a lot more "life" shall we say, in him. The first few episodes of the show are a great example of how much he cared for his family (when Lagertha was still around). This story is using that personality and "spark" you see from the first season, before all the hurt/anger/war we see in later seasons. Just wanted to say a few words about that to give everyone a better idea of where it's coming from. Hope that helps/makes sense. **_


	14. Chapter 14

14

The following morning, Ragnar shifted next to her. He woke with a grunt, and stretched his arms wide. Mia turned onto her side, and reached out to touch his long, braided hair. He'd asked her a few times to help him re-braid it, so that it stayed taut at the roots. She was marveled that he'd grown it so long, and when out of the braids it was even longer. He always cast her amused looks when she toyed with his hair. It entertained him that she was so fascinated with it. They lay together in silence, both still waking up. Björn was off to the side, already awake and staring at his father. "How about some food?" Mia questioned and looked between father and son. Neither of them objected, Björn's eyes lighting up at the thought of food.

She stood, smoothing out her dress, and went in search of some breakfast. When she returned, she saw Ragnar sharpening an axe, and was just finishing up a conversation with another warrior. She recognized him as the man who had been with Earl Trielstad the day before. _"Everything okay?"_ she questioned in English, not wanting to worry Björn if there was something wrong.

"Yes," he responded in Norse. He gave her a half smile, and gratefully took the bit of food she'd brought him. Björn ate his helping in mere seconds, while she took a while longer to savor the flavor of fresh meat.

"Will you return today?"

"Hopefully," he replied in all honesty. Another warrior approached them and exchanged words with the King. The small group of warriors Ragnar had chosen to accompany him was getting ready to leave. He quickly said goodbye to Björn, telling him to behave. His hand rested on Mia's back as he guided her with him to where the horses waited. He was dressed for battle, prepared with his weapons as needed. _"Stay here,"_ he said in English using his serious and commanding tone. The others observed the couple, wondering what they were saying. Mia nodded and kissed him while placing her hand on the back of his neck.

"I will."

"Floki will stay to watch over you and Björn. He does not care for King Ecbert." He mounted the horse and adjusted himself. _"I mean it, stay here,"_ he said once more, making sure she understood how important it was to not leave the camp.

" _Be safe,"_ she called as they rode away.

* * *

Ragnar sat across from King Ecbert at a large table. They were given food and drink, and were left to discuss their presence in Wessex. _"So, tell me, why have you come back?"_

 _"I think you know why."_

 _"You seek gold? Riches? Is that what you want?"_ King Ecbert drained his goblet of wine.

" _Perhaps. What are you willing to offer to keep your kingdom safe?"_ Ragnar's piercing gaze did not waver. He was smart, and was not about to be played by empty promised from a selfish King. If he'd learned anything from his past travels west, it was to chose his words carefully.

 _"It has come to my attention that you bring with new friends this year,"_ King Ecbert ignored his question. Ragnar was not ignorant. He knew that they were likely spied on, but did not know what information was gathered.

 _"It is true. Earl Trielstad and his men have joined us this year."_ At the mention of his name, Earl Trielstad leaned forward.

"What is he saying?"

"He is just wondering who you are," Ragnar chose to respond.

 _"I like you Ragnar Lothbrok, I think you've great potential to bring knowledge and wealth to your lands. I will not however, stand for an attack on my people. Perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement."_ It did not go unnoticed that the King's son who was present had tensed at his father's words. Ragnar waited for the King to proceed. _"An alliance, King to King. We could prosper in trade with one another. What do you say?"_ Ragnar relayed the suggestion to his men. Some, mainly Rollo, were not happy with the suggestion to be allies. Others, like Earl Trielstad, were pleased with the idea. Continued wealth and trade was not something to turn down.

 _"How do I know you will keep your word?"_ Ragnar questioned.

" _Well, I can't help but notice you've brought with other companions aside from Earl Trielstad. Am I wrong?"_ It was obvious he was referring to Mia and Björn. _"I didn't think so,"_ King Ecbert answered himself at Ragnar's silence. _"I propose a feast. We can first negotiate the terms of our alliance, and tomorrow hold a feast in celebration. Bring your family that has journeyed here,"_ his joyous tone filled the room, and he stood with open arms in a show of persuasion. Once again translating the words to his people, Ragnar took many minutes in silence to think over his decision. King Ecbert continued to speak of negotiations with him, and they hashed it out back and forth regarding who would get what, and so forth. While uneasy about bringing his wife and son to a feast, he also knew it would be necessary to show trust on his end of the alliance.

Eventually, they came to an agreement. Kattegat and Wessex would be trading partners, and a portion of Kattegat's income from Wessex's goods would go to Earl Trielstad. They'd also been given permission to raid the nearby settlements on their way back to Kattegat, without interference from Wessex soldiers. Everyone, for the most part, seemed content with the alliance. Ragnar was grateful for the lack of bloodshed, and pleased that they would return home with most of their warriors.

After a long day of negotiating, they made the ride back to their camp. Ragnar shared the news with his men, and spent a while talking with Mia about the decision. She was nothing but supportive, and also pleased that there would not be a battle. Her smile was short-lived when he informed her they would still be raiding the towns on the way home, which would likely be bloody and not to her liking. It was necessary.

* * *

The following day, Mia was pacing around anxious. Ragnar had been busy all morning preparing his men for the feast. Many would stay behind at the camp, to protect their ships, but a large group would be attending the feast. She washed up as best she could, and went to find Ragnar. "There you are," he said once he saw her approaching. "Please tell me you know how to ride a horse," he said with a careful tone, and a very small hint of a smirk.

"Yes," she answered and rolled her eyes. He helped her onto the horse, and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Björn and his horse were positioned behind she and Ragnar. As soon as he mounted his, their group of people quickly left the camp. It was a longer ride to King Ecbert's than she'd imagined, but she did just fine on the horse. Ragnar continued to look at her throughout the ride, just to make sure she wasn't about to fall off. He was hovering, and Mia wasn't sure if it was because he'd never seen her ride a horse, or if it was because he was nervous about she and Björn meeting King Ecbert.

When the graced the entrance of King Ecbert's gates, they were met with soldiers covered in armor. After the soldiers recognized them, they were escorted into the area the feast was being held. Mia was in wonder at the sight. It was so much to take in, and she had to be ushered forward by Ragnar due to her distraction. _"King Ragnar, I am just delighted you brought your family,"_ King Ecbert exclaimed. Ragnar still hadn't figured out if it was sincere joy or just an act. He didn't trust the Wessex King. Not a chance.

Mia's eyes lit up with excitement that the other King spoke English. Up until that point, Ragnar was the only one who was able to communicate with her in her native language.

 _"This is my wife, Mia, and my son, Björn,"_ Ragnar sternly commented. He was on edge, that much was clear.

 _"What a pleasure,"_ King Ecbert came forward to greet her. Ragnar kept his hand on her lower back, not willing to let her go even for a simple greeting.

 _"It's nice to meet you,"_ Mia said with a smile. King Ecbert's eyes widened in surprise at her ability to speak English.

 _"Come, let us eat, drink, and celebrate a new alliance,"_ he announced both to the Vikings and his own people. They were seated with Ecbert, his son, and his son's wife. Most of the meal, Ragnar and Ecbert continued to talk business of trading, and the differences between their lands. _"Enough business, dear Mia, why don't you tell me where you learned our language? Where are you from?"_

 _"I taught her,"_ Ragnar quickly answered for her, and she smiled at the King in confirmation.

 _"Well, that is interesting. Very interesting,"_ he studied the couple for a few silent seconds before smiling. _"Tell me then, are you enjoying your visit to Wessex?"_

 _"Very much, yes,"_ she politely answered.

 _"And aside from Björn here, do you have any more children back home?"_ She was unsure why he was so invasive and personal with his questions, but gave her best sweet smile anyways.

 _"No. Not yet,"_ she replied, and gave Ragnar's thigh a small squeeze under the table. They hadn't spoken of children since her miscarriage, and she was content to keep it that way for the time being. It was still a sensitive subject. Yet, she knew that children were very important to him. Children were the future of Kattegat, and that was something she knew he held close to his heart.

Some time later, Mia was seated with King Ecbert's daughter in law, Judith, at the table. They were making pleasant conversation, but Mia had to be careful to not reveal too much information. She wasn't sure which details about Kattegat she wasn't supposed to share, and she also wanted to keep her origins a secret. Something as simple as talking about medicine could get her accused of being a witch or something outrageous. It was sort of like walking on eggshells. Judith was a nice enough woman, really more of a girl than woman, but still very nice. She asked Mia many questions, particularly about how the Vikings lived and their differences. It was fascinating to Judith to learn how differently women were treated in Kattegat compared to Wessex. She almost didn't believe Mia when she heard of women fighting alongside men. The two women came from very different backgrounds.

Ragnar sat next to King Ecbert on a bench. Both men were silently drinking and observing their people celebrate. _"Do you think you are a good man?"_ Ragnar's question came out of the blue.

King Ecbert took a moment to think the question over. _"Yes, I do,"_ he answered. _"Do you?"_ Ragnar considered his words.

 _"Yes,"_ he nodded. _"Are you corrupt?"_

King Ecbert gave a small smile and nodded, _"Oh, yes,"_ he confirmed and raised his eyebrows. _"Are you?"_

 _"Mmhmmm,"_ Ragnar answered and took another sip of his drink. The two men sat staring at Mia and Judith.

 _"What do you suppose they're talking about?"_ Ecbert nodded towards the women. He sounded slightly drunk.

 _"They are probably wondering the same thing about us,"_ Ragnar answered with wide eyes. He watched his wife, grateful she was with him in Wessex. If she wasn't, he would be plagued by thoughts of her being harmed or killed while he was away. On the other hand, he had just revealed a weakness to King Ecbert. It was very obvious that his family was his greatest weakness. If someone wanted to get real revenge on him, harming Mia or Björn would be his downfall.

That evening, they rode back to their camp. Many of the warriors went to talk amongst each other around the fire, and tell the others stories of the feast. Ragnar and Björn sat around a fire with Mia and the warrior Ake who'd delivered Mia clothing from his wife during winter. "Are you enjoying your first journey west?" Ake asked Björn with a laugh as he took a drink of ale.

"Very much," the boy answered with a smile.

"What did you think of King Ecbert?" Ragnar asked the group. Ake shrugged his shoulders.

"He is a King. He wants an alliance, like you said, yes?"

"It appears so," Ragnar answered.

"Do you think he will betray you, father?"

"I hope not," Ragnar responded and stared into the bright flames of the fire.

"How are your sons doing?" Mia questioned, knowing it was their first journey west as well.

"They are anxious for the raids we will have on the way home. You know young men, eager to fight; they think more with what's between their legs than what's between their shoulders," Ake commented and chuckled. Mia spat out her drink from surprise at the man's words.

At her reaction, Ragnar's booming laugh filled the circle. "They will get their fill of battle on the journey home," Ragnar said between laughs.

"When will we be leaving?" Björn asked.

"Soon. Perhaps in a day or two. There are a few things left to discuss with King Ecbert before we leave," Ragnar answered. "Get to bed," he instructed his son, realizing how late in the night it was. Björn rolled his eyes, but complied. Mia followed her stepson back to the tent, making sure he had enough blankets.

Ragnar and Ake remained near the fire, discussing the villages to be raided on the way home. Truth be told, Ragnar was excited for the raids, but also nervous regarding King Ecbert's loyalty. He'd ordered many warriors to stand guard, cautious of Ecbert's intentions. Once they left Wessex, he would leave a few of his men to stay behind as a sign of good intentions. In turn, they would take a few men from Wessex back with them to Kattegat. It was intended to be an even trade, proving that both civilizations would honor the alliance. Each set of men left in foreign territory would act as leaders for the trade between Wessex and Kattegat, coordinating journeys between the two settlements.

While Ragnar thoroughly believed trade with Wessex would benefit Kattegat, he was also wary of bringing back men. They would need to be under constant watch until they proved to mean no harm. It would likely be a slow, tedious process. He wasn't looking forward to babysitting, as he had enough to oversee as it was. Staring into the searing flames of the fire, he contemplated how the process was going to work. It started to give him a headache, and he quickly found himself returning to his tent; returning to Mia.

* * *

Two days later, Ragnar and Ecbert had decided who would stay in Wessex, and who would journey with Ragnar to Kattegat. Rollo was not pleased about the exchange, and had been glaring at the newcomers all morning. Four Vikings had been exchanged for four of King Ecbert's men. As the boats were loaded, Mia took her place near the front of the ship Ragnar had gestured to. Rollo had helped her onto the ship, but his gaze didn't stray from the new soldiers. He was very wary of the men coming to Kattegat. Change never sat well with him.

"Why are they riding with us?" Rollo asked his brother as Ragnar continued to help his men load supplies onto the ship.

"Because I want them watched closely," he answered.

"They seem pretty harmless," Mia interrupted the brothers. Both of them paused to stare at her.

"Appearances can be deceiving," her husband reasoned with wide eyes and the tilt of his head. "Go get settled, yeah?" She rolled her eyes and trudged towards the front to get comfortable. They quickly finished loading up, and were soon on their way. Mia couldn't help but be curious of the men from Wessex. The four of them were seated at the middle of the boat, and they all looked extremely uncomfortable.

" _What are your names?"_ she asked them in English, the only other person understanding her words being Ragnar. She saw him stiffen out of the corner of her eye, but he didn't make any indication that she shouldn't speak with them.

The men studied her, looking between she and Ragnar almost as if making sure they were allowed to converse with her. When the King's gaze didn't stray from the ocean waves, one man decided to respond. _"I am Alexander. This is Denby, Arthur, and Edgar."_

"Do not speak to her," Rollo snapped at Alexander in Norse. Of course, they didn't understand him, but Ragnar held up his hand. Rollo's eyes bugged out at the King's gesture and apparent lack of concern, but he shook his head in irritation before turning away .

" _Why were you chosen to come to Kattegat?"_ Ragnar inquired, turned around to lean against the side of the boat, and let his piercing gaze intimidate the men.

 _"Edgar is a man of God. A trusted man of God. Myself and Arthur are soldiers, and Denby is an advisor to the King,"_ Alexander supplied. His dark brown eyes held confidence, and it was clear he was the leader of the small group. Ragnar remained silent, and cast a look at Mia to do the same. They stayed like that in silence, the four of them getting one ration of food and water in the middle of the day.

* * *

Hours passed until it was nearing evening. Warriors began to cheer from the nearby ships, and Ragnar stood to look ashore. "We're here," he commented with a grin towards his brother. Rollo returned the grin, and started barking orders to the warriors. "Come on, let's go," Ragnar ushered Mia to the side of the boat.

"Wait, what? I'm going with you? Why aren't I staying on the ship? On the _safe_ ship?" she scrambled out. She was truly terrified to be involved in any sort of battle.

"I won't let anything happen to you, come on. _Don't be so afraid. You will be alright,"_ he answered in both Norse and English.

"I am going to get in your way," she added as he pulled her over the side of the boat into the water and thrust an axe in her hands.

"I rather you be in my way than left alone with them," he said pointedly as his azure eyes studied Alexander and the others. A few warriors were left behind to watch over the men from Wessex while the rest raided the village. That wasn't enough for Ragnar. After Mia and Björn being attacked, he had no desire for either of them to be left on the boat with foreigners. "Björn!" he yelled at his son who was trailing behind Rollo.

"I got him," Rollo said and ruffled the boy's hair as they neared the village. The screams started shortly after their arrival. Mia had followed Ragnar, clutching to her weapon for dear life. Her pulse raced and her eyes frantically darted around the small village. It didn't take long for the bloodshed to start, axes soaring and swords slashing. The noise sickened her, but she knew the necessity of their raids. Keeping her mouth shut, she stuck close to Ragnar as they continued down a path towards a house.

Kicking in the door, Ragnar held up his axe in defense. There was a man who looked to be in his late forties, and a young woman seated at the table. To Ragnar, it was clear the woman was his wife, but to Mia, she thought the woman was young enough to be his daughter. The man stood, lunged at Ragnar, but was quickly pushed to the side. His axe plunged into the man's back, silencing his angered words of attack. Mia stood frozen, having just witnessed her husband murder someone in cold blood, just a few feet away from her. It hadn't appeared to phase Ragnar at all, despite the small spray of blood on his cheek.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," he answered and approached the young woman.

"Don't you dare," she warned him and saw how frightened the young woman was. They were speaking Norse, so she couldn't understand them. Ragnar just smirked and turned around to face his wife.

"Get the sack," he instructed and gestured towards a cloth sack near the fireplace. When she brought it to him, he began filling it with anything he found of value. While he rummaged through the couple's belongings, Mia kept her eyes trained on the young woman sitting frozen at the table. She was honestly surprised by the lack of sadness at the man's death.

 _"Was he your father?"_ Mia couldn't help but ask the woman, hoping she spoke English.

 _"Husband,"_ the woman answered with narrowed eyes.

"Enough," Ragnar snapped at Mia and quickly handed her the sack. "Take this," he said and turned to face the woman. Holding up his hand to his lips indicating her to be silent, he smirked as they exited the home. Once they were out on the streets once more, he turned to face Mia. "Do not talk to them, it...complicates things," he said and she rolled her eyes. He held his axe and shield in anticipated defense, and made sure the surrounding area was safe.

The sack she was carrying was heavy, mainly because she was trying to juggle both the axe and the stupid sack. He could see her struggling. "Set it there," his head nodded towards an already established pile of items collected from their warriors. He spotted Björn out of the corner of his eye, nodding to Rollo in acknowledgement. "To the church," he announced and started towards the center of the village. Mia followed, watching as the men carefully entered the church with axes raised. It was dimly lit, and the Vikings flooded the empty space. Towards the alter, a priest and few people stood huddled together. They appeared to be protecting their riches.

Ragnar turned to face his wife, whispering to her to remain silent. He addressed the priest in English, _"If you give us your gold, we will not kill you."_ The priest ignored him, and continued to recite prayers aloud. A few of the people were brave enough to meet Ragnar's gaze, but not many. He tried again, _"Do you not understand?"_ Instead of someone answering, two men charged towards them. Floki killed one, his wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. Ragnar threw his axe at the other, from at least ten feet away. Gasps sounded throughout the church, and Mia had to bite down on her tongue to keep her mouth shut.

"What are we waiting for?" Earl Trielstad insisted. He had an eager expression on his face, clearly ready to kill for the gold.

"There are hidden riches here. This man will know where they are. Do not kill him yet." Mia listen to Ragnar's words, and saw the priest give them an angry look. _"Where is the rest?"_ he questioned the priest again. One more man charged forward, quickly killed off by one of Ake's sons. _"I am a patient man. I can wait to kill you all one by one."_ They sat in silence for a few anxious minutes.

"Why don't you ask nicely?" Mia suggested with a raised eyebrow. Many of the men snickered at her comment, and Ragnar turned to face her.

" _What did I just say as we came in here?"_ Ragnar asked her in English, shaking his head with a smirk. _"You never listen, do you?"_ his eyes widened.

"Yes, ask them nicely, that always works," Floki commented with heavy sarcasm. Mia smiled and decided to say no more.

"I don't have time for nice," Rollo said and plunged a sword into an innocent. Screams echoed through the church.


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics are mean to be spoken in English._ Regular text is mean to be spoken in Norse.

15

RAGNAR

After they finished raiding the church in the small village, they had loaded the newly acquired riches back onto the boats. Ragnar directed his men like an experienced general, bellowing out instructions on where to put what. Mia, still in shock at Rollo's actions in the church, had quickly found her place on their boat. Floki hoisted her up from the water into the safety of the boat, and handed her a fur to keep warm.

Seated on opposite sides of the boat, Ragnar knew his wife was upset. He didn't coddle her or treat her like some child. People had to die, that's just the way it was. She'd kept quiet after the attack on the church, not meeting Ragnar's gaze. He could not read her mind, but he could guess what was reeling through her head. He hoped she was not upset with _him_ specifically for the bloodshed, and she understood why they did it. Perhaps she was upset with the situation. He knew their ways were very different from those she'd grown up with, and he had to give her credit when due for adapting as she had. The murder and pillaging were probably the hardest part of Viking life she'd have to comprehend. Yes, his brother had been a little excessive with his violent actions back at the church, but that was typical Rollo.

As she continued to not look at him, he felt the hurt and pain from her avoidance. In the back of his mind, he knew it would only get worse when they reached the next village. They were to sail through the night, and set up camp at the next village further down the coast. King Ecbert had suggested it, claiming they had a large church filled with riches. That raid would likely be bloodier, as it was a bigger village with more defense. Earl Trielstad had been especially eager to raid that village at the promise of more riches. In fact, he was the one who'd requested they sail through the night.

Sighing in defeat, he weaved through the resting men until he found himself at the front of the boat. Björn was sleeping to the side of Mia, and Ragnar could hear his slight snoring. Mia appeared to be asleep, but didn't look very comfortable. Groaning as he sat down, he placed his right arm around her shoulders . She stiffened, but didn't acknowledge him. _"Do not be angry with me,"_ he whispered in English. She didn't answer, but he could feel her snuggle in to his side a fraction more. He'd take it. It was better than nothing.

* * *

The next morning, the Alexander and the other men from Wessex were allowed on land with them to make camp. They couldn't speak Norse, so were solely reliant on gestures from the Vikings to indicate what to do. They were told by Ragnar to help the men set up a fence. It was slow-going, as the ground was hard to dig into in this village. Ragnar noted it would make terrible farming land. He and Mia still were wary of each other, but not angry. She gave him a weak smile as they put up another tent to use as a temporary shelter. The smile was all he got however, she still hadn't openly spoke to him, only listened to his instructions like everyone else. Spotting her rummaging through a crate of blankets, he came up behind her and placed his hands around her waist. "Are you angry?" She stiffened, but turned to face him. His face was dirty, stained with both dirt and dried blood. His eyes were full of fire, and held a burning irritation at her cold-shoulder behavior.

"I am not mad, just bothered."

"What does that mean?" he rushed out with wide eyes and tightened his hold.

"I understand the need for your raiding. Truly, I really do see why it is necessary and why it is part of your culture. That doesn't mean it's easy for me to accept the cold-blooded murder of innocent lives." She pulled away from him and went back to the blankets.

"This is the last stop. Then we shall go home after this village," he declared, hoping it would bring peace between them. His patience was wearing thin. She stopped her motions of straightening out the blankets.

"Perhaps I am just homesick, I miss Siggy and Helga," she added and turned to face him once again.

 _"Mia, I know you do not like the killing. And for that, I am sorry. I know Rollo can be...impulsive. But I do not wish to fight with you,"_ he said in English so that the men passing by couldn't understand their conversation.

 _"I know. Let's just get through this last raid and then return home. I'm sure your people will be happy to hear about the trading agreement."_ He nodded at her words and embraced her to kiss her forehead. _"I also miss our bed,"_ she added with a soft voice. His smirk reached from ear to ear at hearing that.

 _"You do?"_ he teased.

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"Then we must hurry home,"_ he exclaimed with wide eyes and kissed her on the lips. She laughed at his antics, and he saw the smile from gracing her face as he left to help the men continue setting up camp.

The following morning, Mia was able to stay behind with some warriors guarding the camp. The Wessex men were left back at camp as well, but Mia had strict orders to stay away from them. Ragnar rode with his men towards the village and met with their leader. Earl Trielstad was demanding of the village's riches, and some of his men had even taken a few women. Ragnar was then thankful Mia hadn't been with to witness them sneaking off, as she would surely be upset and find such behavior unacceptable.

After a few deaths, and discussion of a price to be paid in order for them to leave in peace, they left. There were carts they brought back with them to haul the chests of gold and silver to their camp. It was a successful raid, with surprisingly less blood than the first village. They made an agreement to leave the following morning, and would return home with full ships of wealth.

When they arrived back to camp, Ragnar searched for his son and Mia. He found Björn sitting with Ake and his sons, and saw that Mia was in their tent lying down. "Everything alright?" he questioned and seemed to have startled her. Turning over, her eyes met his to see him standing towards the entrance holding a trunk.

"I'm glad you're back," she answered and sat up straight. "What's that?"

"A gift," he sarcastically said and set the trunk of gold down on the ground. She smiled at him, and held her hand out to pull him closer. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, but allowed her to bring him to the ground.

"I have something to tell you, but do not want you to get angry."

"Why would I be angry?" he inquired as his eyes bore into her.

"I don't know. I don't even know if this is the right place to say this, but I don't think it's something that should wait." She had his attention, yet he honestly had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out and nervously looked up at him with concern.

He took a few silent seconds to comprehend what she'd said. His mind was overwhelmed with emotion at her words. It was almost as if his thoughts were overstimulating and he wasn't able to fully believe what she'd just said.

"You're pregnant? With child?" he hesitantly asked, and his eyes started to lighten with joy. She nodded in confirmation and was then smothered by him. "This is wonderful news, my dear Mia why didn't you tell me?" he was smiling uncontrollably. As full realization of her pregnancy hit him, he couldn't help but imagine her holding one of his sons in her arms.

"Well I was unsure at first, and after what happened before...I wanted to be positive that it was true," she explained and smiled into the kiss he gave her. Pulling away, his happy expression faltered.

"You have been at risk this entire raid," he stated, more to himself than her.

"Look everything is fine, I'm fine, and we're going home tomorrow, right?" she continued to smile and ran her hand around the back of his neck.

"That is not the point, Mia," he said with gentle concern. "Just be careful. We leave in the morning, so don't cause any trouble for the next few hours," he returned to a lighter tone, so as not to make her upset. She sarcastically rolled her eyes and grinned up at him.

"I'll try my best," she answered and kissed him. "When we get home, we can tell the others," she declared and he nodded.

"I will announce it," he said with a proud smirk. "When we arrive home, we can celebrate."

That evening the couple lay together in expecting-parent bliss. Mia told him she wanted to keep the news quiet until she had a chance to tell Helga and Siggy. Helga was due at the end of summer, so would have some helpful advice for her. Ragnar agreed to her wishes, and was just caught up in the happiness that expecting a child brought him.

When he pried further about when she knew, she explained that the signs had been subtle at first. It was after multiple weeks of missing her menstrual cycle, strange pain in her breasts, and having a very acute sense of smell, that she couldn't deny that she was pregnant. Her head on the crook of his neck, she expressed she was overjoyed with the news, but also nervous. So many things could go wrong, and after what happened before with the miscarriage, she was timid of being too confident in herself. Scoffing at her worries, he did his best to comfort her. Deep down, he knew the risks. There were risks she probably didn't even know existed.

Even so, the joy of another child was too overbearing to let his mind be plagued by such concerns. Lagertha was always worried about miscarriages after her first. She could never quire make it past a certain amount of time, and Ragnar prayed to the gods that would not be the case with Mia. That being said, he was going to do everything in his power to ensure her and his child's safety. Her safety was the entire reason she and Björn had been brought with on the raid in the first place.

As she lay curled against Ragnar's side, they were stirred awake by shouting. _'Is my luck this shitty that I can't sleep the precious hours we are on land?'_ he thought to himself. Sleeping on the boats was difficult, and he knew she had just as hard a time. The shouting got louder, causing them to sit up. His gaze darted left to see Björn waking as well. Hearing footsteps, the couple saw one of Ake's sons quickly approaching.

"King Ragnar, they're attacking," he said, out of breath.

"What?!" Ragnar shouted in anger, and threw the blanket from himself as he shot to his feet.

"Ragnar?" Mia called with a worried voice as she moved closer to Björn.

"Stay here, do not leave this tent," he ordered before grabbing an axe and rushing out. He saw the men from the village with swords and torches. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alexander, Denby, Edgar and Arthur. They were huddled together unsure of what to do. "Watch them," his voice rasped out to Ake's other son who was standing nearby.

"Yes, King Ragnar," the young man answered and trained his eyes on the Wessex men. Pushing forward, he saw his men begin to kill the villagers. Screams sounded throughout the camp, and he saw several men clashing sword against axe. The villagers had clearly underestimated the Viking strength and lack of fear, and were outnumbered.

"Ragnar!" Rollo shouted from his left. His brother pointed behind them, and Ragnar saw the flash of blonde hair. Seeing Mia running after Björn, his heart stopped.

"MIA!" he yelled and his blazing blue eyes focused on her and Björn. She quickly glanced in his direction, and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. It appeared she was chasing Björn. "What are you doing?!" he screamed at his son.

"Father! I want to help," Björn called amongst the battle. Ragnar couldn't believe his ears. Of all moments, right when he finds out his wife is with child, his born child had to lead her straight to battle. Not only was Björn endangering Mia, he was endangering himself.

"What in Odin's name do you think you are doing? Get back to the tent, now," he shouted in disbelief. Björn continued forward, and looked past his father at the men fighting.

"But I wan—" Ragnar didn't let him finish.

"Shut up. I said, get back to the tent, NOW!" he boomed in anger.

"Ragnar," Mia tried to explain as she caught up with Björn.

"No."

"Björn, come on," she tried to coax.

"Listen to Mia!" Ragnar demanded and turned to help his men. He continued to turn around to make sure she was able to usher Björn back away from the fighting. While their attack on the first village was coordinated and simple, this village had attacked them by surprise in the middle of the night. They were unprepared, even though they outnumbered the villagers. Eventually, they slaughtered all but one. He kneeled in front of Ragnar, rope binding his hands together.

 _"I want you to deliver a message. Tell your leader that this is what happens when he does not make good on an agreement. I do not tolerate betrayal."_ Ragnar gave his best evil grin as the poor man was set free. Many of them laughed as the man scurried out of camp and ran towards the village.

Since the sun was up, they had started to pack up camp. As his men began tearing down tents and loading supplies, Ragnar went to Mia and Björn. "What were you thinking? Huh?" he said to his son and pushed him on the shoulder.

"I was just going to help. You let me come with before, why do you change your mind a day later?"

"Because you were supposed to stay with Mia in the tent. I ordered you to stay there, and you disobeyed me," he rushed out in anger.

"Ragnar," Mia's softer voice chimed in. He turned and pointed a finger at her.

"We will talk later."

"Father, I know I disobeyed you but I was just trying to prove I can help."

"That is beside the point."  
"But father—"

"She's with child!" Ragnar snapped at his son Björn's eyes widened in understanding. He was well aware of his father's thoughts on children and pregnant women traveling with on raids. Ragnar had made sure his son knew that risk was too great to take. The survival of their people was the most important thing. He had taught his son from a young age that a man takes care of his family. That is his priority.

"I am sorry, father. I did not know," Björn looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Listen to me when I give you an order," Ragnar said in a quieter voice. Placing his hand on his son's head, he sighed. "Go get packed up." Björn leaving had left Ragnar and Mia alone to discuss what happened.

"Ragnar, I think you're being too hard on him. He was just trying to help. I ran after him, and tried to stop him. You know how much he wants to be included."

"And risking his, yours, and our unborn child's life is the way to do that? Why did you run after him, huh?"

"Excuse me, I'm not some subject you can order around, I am your wife," she insisted and crossed her arms.

"You are also going to be the mother of my child. I will not let you endanger that child," he snapped and she wretched her head back in shock. He knew the second the words left his lips that he'd gone too far.

"Then I suppose I'm just a breeding mare to you, is that it? Is that the reason you married me? Just a woman to use to give you more 'precious' sons?"He countered her glare upon hearing those words.

"You know that's not true," he said in a careful voice. Their arguing had attracted a few men. They pretended to be disinterested, but he knew better. They were eavesdropping, and they were horrible at it. Switching to English, he said, _"You are not a breeding mare. Stop saying such crazy things."_

 _"Then what right do you have to get so angry? I understand there was an attack, but we are unharmed. Björn is safe, and I am perfectly healthy."_

 _"That's not good enough!"_ he yelled. Björn had apparently given up packing when he saw Mia and Ragnar arguing, and stood off to the side to observe with the others.

 _"Then, what? What do you want me to do? You find out I'm with child not even one full day, and you are treating me like I will break any moment. I am not dying, I am just pregnant. It's just bad luck that the villagers decided to attack. If I had waited one more day to tell you we wouldn't even be having this conversation, would we?"_ she argued. He looked to the side to see the small crowd gathered, most likely trying to guess what they were saying.

 _"You and Björn are the most important people to me. I cannot risk anything happening to you. I do not want you to lose this child because I did not keep you safe. I won't be able to live with myself,"_ he admitted and saw her expression soften. It was almost as if she was just waiting for him to show part of his feelings.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered. _"I just…I can't think about losing the baby. I can't even imagine it,"_ she answered.

 _"I just need to keep you and Björn safe. That is all. I am sorry for being angry."_ He remembered the best way to deal with women in instances like this could sometimes be to show love instead of anger. It was almost as if Lagertha was yelling at him in his head to do so in that moment. He knew Mia would be understanding if he could just calm his temper down.

 _"Well you have a lot going on Ragnar Lothbrok."_ She kept her arms crossed but a hint of a smirk started at the corner of her mouth. _"You are a King, ruler, father, husband, you have a lot of people to be responsible for. Do not take out that stress on those who love you,"_ she smiled at him. Finally chuckling, he leaned his head down.

 _"I love you too,"_ he smirked and kissed her briefly. Their crowd of spectators mock cheered and clapped at the sign of them making up. "Get back to work," he groaned at them and saw the men turn to finish packing up camp.

"Ragnar you're going to drive me crazy one day. You and that caveman temper of yours," she commented and placed her hand on his chest before waltzing away.

"I am a patient man. You are the one with the temper," he tried to joke. "Wait, what's a caveman?" he trotted after her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Italics are mean to be spoken in English._ Regular text is mean to be spoken in Norse.

16

MIA

Mia's stomach churned as they sailed over rather rough waters back to Kattegat. Ragnar had hovered at first, until she snapped at him to give her space. It was taking all she had to keep her food down and not hurl over the side of the boat. After her moody outburst, he was smart enough to keep his distance. The men aboard their ship were aware of her changed condition, but Ragnar had yet to announce it to everyone. Floki had offered her congratulations at the revelation, and Mia was appreciative of his words. He was always kind to her, even though he teased her quite a bit. Björn had stayed near her, almost as if he was her miniature body guard. It was a comforting gesture. She didn't mind his hovering as much as his father's. Björn was only trying to help. The journey back home seemed to drag on much longer than she anticipated.

The third afternoon Ragnar cautiously made his way to sit next to her. She was seated at the front of the boat with her legs curled up to her chest. "It will not be much longer," he tried to comfort her.

"I hope not. I miss home," she admitted and turned to meet his eyes.

 _"I miss you in our bed,"_ he whispered in English, making her grin.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," she chuckled. She saw Alexander and Edgar's faces grow red at overhearing Ragnar's words. Remembering that Edgar was a man of God, she understood why he may feel uncomfortable at the open conversation. Following her gaze, Ragnar saw she was looking at Edgar.

"I knew a priest once. His name was Athelstan. When he first came to Kattegat he too reddened at such conversation."

"What happened to him?" she questioned, curious as to where this priest may be.

"He died," was all he replied. She didn't push for further information, just nodded her head in acceptance.

"Where will they go when we arrive home?" she indicated towards the men from Wessex. Hearing her question, Floki plopped down next to them.

"Let the Christians work in the barns," he sneered and gave a menacing look towards a timid Edgar. Ragnar rolled his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

"I do not know yet. We will find use for them somewhere. They will be needed for when we start trading with Wessex. Perhaps they can be useful somewhere near the docks."

"And where are they going to stay? Will they have their own home?" Mia questioned.

"No," Ragnar snapped. It sounded out of the question. "I do not trust so easily. They need to be supervised," he added with narrowed eyes, and she noticed his gaze fell to her still flat abdomen.

* * *

A wave of relief flooded her as the bay came into view of Kattegat. She yearned for dry land so as to settle her stomach. She also couldn't help but think how nice it would be to take a bath, a real bath. As they pulled into the docks, the men immediately started unloading the supplies and riches. Rollo held out a hand to assist Mia onto the docks, and Ragnar was directing one of Ake's sons to bring the Wessex men to the longhouse. Once both feet were firmly on the planks of the dock, Helga and Siggy approached. "Mia," they greeted, Helga's belly larger than the last time they'd seen each other.

"I missed you," she hugged them both, happy to be reunited with friends. Earl Trielstad's young wife embraced Mia as well, before greeting her husband. "What have I missed?" she asked her two friends as a young child came up to say hello as well.

"It was rather boring without you here," Helga admitted.

"Come, let's get you freshened up," Siggy said and guided her towards her home. She could hear Ragnar not far behind, still bellowing out instructions to his men. It was quite the welcome home, as many of their people were gathered near the docks. One their way to the longhouse, many of the women welcomed Mia back and offered her flowers. The sweet gesture almost brought tears to her eyes, and she felt silly for being so emotional. Yet, she couldn't help but feel accepted and that feeling brought both joy and relief to her. She was truly fitting in as their Queen, despite being thrown into a completely new world with challenges she'd never dreamed of facing.

Later that evening, Mia had been given time to take a much-needed hot bath. She'd changed into clean clothes, and had a few moments alone with Ragnar before making their entrance in the great hall. He'd been so ecstatic at the new of her pregnancy, and couldn't keep his hands off her. While just as excited about having alone time once again, she was also truly exhausted from their journey home. However, she knew it was not going to be a quick night. While the men and their families were celebrating the success of their raid, Ragnar still had news to announce.

As Mia sat on the throne next to Ragnar's, she saw him stand to address his people. He lifted his hands in the air to signal everyone to quiet down, but had an ear to ear grin plastered on his face. "My friends, here we sit to eat and drink in celebration! Another year's successful raid!" Cheers emitted from the great hall, many of the men already drunk. "While another raid of plunder is enough reason to celebrate, I also have something I'd like to share." His words caught the attention of many eyes, the voices once again quieting down to hear him speak. "Your Queen is with child, yet another reason to raise your horns to the prosper of Kattegat!" he shouted and the crowd erupted.

Mia was taken aback at how happy everyone seemed, and felt her cheeks redden at being the center of attention for a moment. _Talk about pressure._ Siggy and Helga immediately trotted over to formally congratulate her. Many other women followed, and an in turn the men had rushed to Ragnar to congratulate him as well. Rollo surprised her by standing on a table, already quite unstable on his feet. "My brother is expecting another son, let us drink to the family of Ragnar," he slurred out and received many chuckles and cheers in response.

Mia was offered a cup of ale, which she politely declined, and instead settled for some hot dinner. She explained to Ragnar about the effects of alcohol and pregnancy, and he chuckled at her 'strange' medicine. The majority of her evening was spent chatting with women around a table adorned with food. A few hours later, Ragnar came to join Mia. Floki, Helga, Siggy, and a few other women sat at the table. Floki was telling a story, one that Mia was giggling at. He was quite the animated storyteller.

"I always like the stories you tell about Loki," Mia commented between laughs.

"That is because he and Floki are so alike," Ragnar snorted and drained his horn of ale. Their table erupted in laughter, Floki included.

"Father," Björn interrupted them. Ragnar half turned to see his son standing between him and Mia.

"Mm?"

"Earl Trielstad is looking for you," Björn explained.

"Ah, I suppose so. Why don't you get to bed? It is late, eh?" Björn looked around at the table, obviously reluctant to leave the feast.

"Björn, you sit with us, your father can go speak with Earl Trielstad," Mia interjected and smirked up at Ragnar. He looked down between her and his son. With a smirk, he nodded and left to find Earl Trielstad. Björn happily took his father's place and began to listen to Floki's next story. They enjoyed a few more stories until Floki started to grow drunk, and Mia saw Björn yawn out of the corner of her eye. "I will go find your father. You can head to bed if you wish," she whispered to Björn as she stood to find her husband.

Approaching Ragnar and Earl Trielstad, she saw them lazily drinking and attempting to hold conversation. Standing back for just a few moments, she hid a giggle behind her hand. "Why do these Christians believe in just one god? What fun is that?" Trielstad said with a hiccup.

"Athelstan, the priest, had told me once that men of god do not ever get to feel the pleasure of a woman," Ragnar slurred with a bewildered look.

"No, that can't be! What a horrible way to live. S'not even really _living_ , is it?"

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to borrow my husband," her even tone said. Earl Trielstad boomed with laughter as Ragnar placed his drink against his forehead and silently laughed.

"Gods! How can I deny my wife such a request?" Ragnar said with widened eyes and a sharp turn of his head. He leaned his face into her abdomen, smiling against her dress.

"Enjoy King Ragnar," Trielstad slurred with a raised horn. The couple sauntered back to their private quarters, and thoroughly enjoyed their severely-missed bed.

* * *

Mia was grateful to be back home. She settled in rather quickly, and had missed spending time with Siggy and Helga. Since Helga was much further along in her pregnancy, she had plenty of advice for Mia. Floki and Ragnar were also spending more time with each other, partially because their wives were always together. While Siggy was still around most days, Rollo had grown distant. When Mia asked Ragnar about it, he told her that he'd delegated his brother to watching over the men from Wessex. While it had only been a few weeks since their arrival home, the newcomers were adjusting quickly. Ragnar did not treat them like slaves. Mia could see he treated them with the freedom of choice. While they weren't open to the Viking ways at first, they were cooperative with their work.

After they had arrived back in Kattegat, Ragnar had decided to put the Wessex men to work at the docks. They still could not speak the language, but between Mia and Ragnar's instruction they had a general understanding of what was expected of them. They didn't argue, but continued to keep to themselves. Sometimes, Mia would grow curious. Ragnar had been very busy dealing with political matters since coming home from the raids, and didn't have much free time. He spent hours in the great hall dealing out verdicts for crimes, meeting with farmers about the yearly harvests, and discussed the new operations for trade among Kattegat and Wessex. He was busy, and Mia had found other ways to occupy herself during the day.

One afternoon, she decided to take a walk. The late summer brought with it a wave of heat, and she needed some fresh air. Marching down towards the docks, she greeted the men from Wessex. Edgar and Denby were sitting near a small fire just outside one of the sheds situated near the beach. _"Hello,"_ she called, offering them a smile.

 _"Queen Mia,"_ Denby greeted with a curt nod. _"Where is your King?"_ She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 _"Is my company not enough?"_ she teased.

 _"Your company is always welcome. What brings you down to the beach today?"_ Edgar made polite conversation and smiled to her.

 _"Just out for a walk. Are you preparing for the first trade ship to leave?"_ she questioned out of pure curiosity.

 _"Perhaps. We are waiting to hear when it will set sail,"_ Denby answered.

 _"Will we be going with back to Wessex?"_ Arthur asked from the entrance of the shed.

 _"That is a question for Ragnar. I do not know."_ She wasn't lying she truly did not know his plans for the Wessex men and the first trade ship to sail west.

 _"Tell me, do any of you have families back home?"_ she asked as she paced around the fire.

 _"I have a sister. Agnes. She was just married last year,"_ Denby began, and they continued to tell her about their families and homes in Wessex. Having got caught up in their stories, Mia hadn't noticed the sky begin to darken. She knew Ragnar would be wondering where she was, and just as she was about to start back towards the longhouse she heard angry stomps headed in their direction.

She expected the angry footsteps to be Ragnar, but to her surprise they belonged to Rollo. "Is everything alright, Rollo?" she questioned, worried why he was coming for her.

"Why are you here with these Christians?" he snapped, and she could hear the distaste in his voice. He did not trust them, and she could understand why.

"We are just talking, everything is fine" she explained. She could see Edgar, Denby, and Arthur stiffen.

"Get back to the longhouse. You shouldn't be here," Rollo demanded and ushered her away. She was about to argue, but decided against it at his hard stare. _'Must run in the family,'_ she thought to herself. Moments later, they were in the great hall.

Ragnar sat on his throne, the room was glowing warm from the light the fire provided. "Mia? Rollo? What is wrong?" he immediately stood and dismissed the men who had been standing in front of him. "Leave us," he instructed everyone.

"She was talking with the men from Wessex," Rollo said and avoided her gaze.

"Excuse me? What is your problem? What does it matter who I speak with?" she started to argue. Ragnar held up a hand to hush her.

"Mia. Are you okay?" he questioned once more with a serious azure gaze.

"Yes, I'm fine," she insisted and glared at Rollo. "Apparently your brother is the one who is not okay," she added and crossed her arms. She saw the smallest hint of a smile twitch at the corner of Ragnar's mouth, but it was instantly gone.

"Thank you for returning my wife, Rollo," he said and Mia's jaw dropped. "But I must say it is out of place for you to be chasing after another man's woman, no?" Rollo blanched at Ragnar's words and looked between the husband and wife.

"But she was talking with the Christians!" Rollo insisted.

"But she was talking with the Christians," Ragnar started to mock in a higher voice. "Rollo, shut up. You are blinded by prejudices. Who she talks to mis my business, not yours. Next time, you might not be so lucky. She might fight back," Ragnar laughed and shooed his brother out of the longhouse. Rollo left with an eyeroll and slammed the door on his way out.

"I can't believe you, seriously?" Mia started to say.

"Oh, I'm quite serious. You can be feisty," he smirked and narrowed his eyes at her in a teasing manner. She tried to stay angry at the brothers and their caveman like antics, but couldn't control the half smirk from gracing her face

 _"You're horrible,"_ she laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

 _"The worst,"_ he laughed and pulled her close for a kiss.

* * *

It took a few more weeks of planning, but they eventually had pulled together their goods to bring to Wessex on the first trade ship. Ragnar was down at the docks, Mia standing near the boat they were loading. _"Promise me to stay safe. I still do not feel comfortable leaving you here,"_ Ragnar whispered in her ear in English. He's said he felt an uneasy feeling wash over him at the thought of leaving her alone in Kattegat. Yet, with her condition he was going to have to get over his fear of leaving her behind. It was too great a risk. This journey was only one ship though and many of the warriors, Rollo included, were staying behind to guard Kattegat. The promise of many warriors standing guard were the only thing that _slightly_ lessened his worry.

"I will. I will be right here waiting for you when you return. It is you and Björn I worry about," she tried to joke with a poorly attempted smile.

"Björn and I will be fine. Just promise to stay safe. I'll be home soon," he said and kissed her goodbye. She placed a hand over her stomach, the bump barely there, and held in the tears as she watched their ship sail away. He'd left Edgar behind in Kattegat as leverage in case things went awry, but the other three sailed with him west.

"They will be fine. We can't let what happened scare us forever, right?" Siggy reasoned and ushered Mia and Helga back to the longhouse. They spent the remainder of the day discussing possible outcomes of trade between Kattegat and Wessex. Everyone was curious as to what the men would bring back in exchange for the goods they were sending west. Mia had spent many hours talking with Helga and Siggy about what England looked like, what she saw, who she talked to while she was there, everything she could remember. They were fascinated with it, and Helga had shown interest in going someday. Siggy had no desire to sail west, but was still curious about the stories Mia had to tell. They found that it helped pass the time, but deep down they worried for the men.

It was always difficult leaving one another, especially considering what happened previously. To make matters worse, Mia was still irritated with Rollo. While they had never had much of a _bond_ so to speak, they'd shared a handful of laughs. Typically, said laughs were over embarrassing stories of Ragnar, but they still counted. After Rollo's little alpha-male stunt with the Wessex men on the beach, Mia refused to speak with him unless absolutely necessary.

She kept busy while Ragnar was away, easily distracted by the duties she took over in his absence. The one difference she noticed from the first time she'd taken over his duties was her energy level. This time around, she felt mentally drained by just a few hours of counseling and meeting with the citizens of Kattegat. Ragnar had also left her in charge of looking after Edgar, who proved to be quite useful. He was an easy confidant she could discuss situations with in English. Rollo continued to glare at Edgar whenever the man was around, but Mia just ignored her brother in law. Edgar was a good man, that much was clear. She assumed that Ragnar was able to see that as well, and perhaps that was part of the reason he'd left Edgar behind.

Morning sickness had started shortly after the trade ship left. Helga was able to share some herbs that Floki had found to lessen the nausea, but it didn't help as well as Mia had hoped. Still, it did provide some relief. The busy day to day duties of disputes, time spent with Helga and Siggy, consulting with Edgar, and energy spent ignoring Rollo, each night she lay awake thinking of Ragnar. She thought of his piercing eyes, his soothing voice, his determined spirit, and most of all the feeling of his lips on hers.


	17. Chapter 17

17

BJORN

Sailing west with his father was something Bjorn did not take lightly. It signified that he was old enough to be included with the men. His father was someone he would always look up to. Starting out a farmer, and now a King. It was pretty incredible, and Bjorn couldn't help but be proud to be his son. The determination Ragnar held mixed with lightheartedness, was something he would strive to achieve. However, Bjorn was not ignorant. His father was not invincible, as much as he'd like to think so. He saw what happened to Ragnar when Lagertha died, and it tore him apart. After meeting Mia, he slowly had regained his spirits after living in a darker place for many years. His father was human, just like the rest of them.

They arrived in Wessex much like they had the previous time, and quickly set up camp. Bjorn could tell his father was on edge, probably anxious about King Ecbert's honesty. It didn't take long for Ecbert's men to arrive by horse to greet them. They exchanged words with Ragnar, and appeared to be waiting for something. Ragnar, Arthur, Denby, and Alexander started to load a cart the men from Wessex provided. Once the cart was loaded, a few more warriors joined their King towards the front of camp.

"We will go to King Ecbert, trade our goods for theirs, and should be back by the end of the night. Half of you will stay here, and half with come with to witness the trade," Ragnar announced to the group. They were quickly divided up into two groups, as the Wessex men waited. Atop their horses, they still looked at the Vikings with unease. Perhaps it was their intimidating appearance, or their past actions against the people from Wessex. Bjorn wasn't sure, but he knew well enough to keep up the impression. Weakness was never something a man showed, his father taught him that.

"Father, I want to go with," Bjorn insisted, walking forward towards the group readying to leave.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Ragnar ordered and didn't waste any time dwelling on the subject. "Listen to Floki," he said quickly before trotting off with the others. Irritated at being excluded, he turned to face the remaining men left at camp. He sighed, walked over to Floki, and took a seat.

"Young Bjorn, what has you so down? Did Ragnar not let you go visit with the Christians?" he clipped. Bjorn smirked with wide eyes but didn't answer. "Here," Floki held out a cup filled with ale. With the tables turned, he smiled and accepted the cup. Waiting was a boring task, but Floki made it bearable.

It was very late that evening after Bjorn had already fallen asleep that the men returned. Whether it be from being plain tired or from the ale Floki had provided, his mind was in a fog. Upon hearing the shouts and clear cries of danger, said fog instantly cleared. Shooting up from his spot on the ground, he rushed forward to where his father and the warriors returned. "What's happened?" he asked and looked up to another man watching the scene. He never received an answer, but instead saw his father being lifted from a horse. He was unconscious. "Father!" Bjorn called and ran after the men who carried his body to a nearby table under the shelter of a tent.

"We need a hot blade," Floki instructed, all joking absent from his voice. A young man, who Bjorn recognized as Ake's son, nearly tripped over the clutter that had been shoved off the table. Cups and weapons littered the grass surrounding them, having made room for Ragnar. Ake's son stayed upright, and placed a blade in the closest fire to start heating it.

Suddenly Bjorn had flashbacks of when his father had been similarly injured in the past. He remembered being in the boat with his mother, sister, and Athelstan. His father had fallen from the cliff after their farm was attacked. After watching him plummet into the sea, Bjorn had surely thought he was dead. But, Athelstan had jumped in after him, and his father ended up surviving. They had gone to Floki's home in the woods, and stayed there for many weeks following that attack. He remembered his mother fussing over his father, and Ragnar growing more anxious each day. That was right before his father had become Earl, and was the last time he'd seen his father so injured.

Stunned into silence, he watched with concern as Floki tried to save his father's life once again. Ragnar's clothing was wet with blood, and red stained his skin on his right arm. The left side of his abdomen had suffered the worst wound, and Bjorn had to look away at the revelation of torn flesh. It was hard to not assume the worst, especially with Floki's frantic glances in his direction.

Knowing he was most useful helping Floki and the others when asked, he obeyed each command given. What was most likely just under an hour, felt like days. After the whirlwind of men trying to put Ragnar back together, finally the chaos had slowed. "He will survive," Floki commented as he finished cleaning up the mess of bloodied rags. Bjorn sat in silence, and his gaze never left his father's form.

"How do you know he will not die?"

"Your father is strong. He is also too stubborn to die," Floki answered with a grin. It was that grin, that small gesture of familiarity that gave Bjorn a sliver of comfort.

"I hope so," he whispered to himself and watched the shadow from the flames dance across his father's unconscious form.

* * *

The following day they had packed up camp and intended to leave as soon as they were able. Transporting Ragnar into the boat, they worked quickly and efficiently. Due to Ragnar being unable to direct the men, Floki took charge and instructed them to return to Kattegat. They had no further business in Wessex. Eventually they would return to gain revenge on King Ecbert, but they needed time to heal. _Ragnar_ needed time to heal.

Their intention to trade with Wessex obviously was flawed. Bjorn wondered what Mia would say upon their return, or Odin forbid, his uncle Rollo. Surely there would be an argument, it was inevitable. He desperately hoped that Ragnar's injuries wouldn't cause any distress to Mia. He didn't know much about pregnant women, but he knew that they were very moody and cried a lot. He didn't want her to be upset, and if she was he would do his best to comfort his stepmother. It was the right thing to do.

Floki directed the ship towards Kattegat, but unfortunately Thor was angry. Mountainous waves, shattering lightening, and pounding thunder assaulted the men. It was rough sailing, and all Bjorn could do was sit next to his father. He was too small to help row or assist with much else. Of course, in the middle of the worst weather was when his father decided to come to. "Bjorn?" Ragnar shouted, looking around confused. It only took a few seconds until recognition struck his face. He attempted to get up to help his men, but Bjorn firmly pushed him down.

"No! Floki said to stay put," he tried to explain.

"It does not matter what Floki says," Ragnar shouted and pulled Bjorn's hand out of the way. To his surprise, he couldn't rise to help his fellow warriors. He was flung back against the wooden planks in pain. Grasping at his abdomen, he tried to inspect the wound.

"Father, leave it," Bjorn instructed and saw his father roll his eyes in protest.

"And just lie here like a dead dog?"

"That is exactly what you will do. Now shut up," Floki shouted through the rain. Bjorn's eyes widened at the command, but knew that Floki was one of the very few people who could speak to his father that way. Ragnar would know he mean no disrespect, but was only trying to get the men through the storm safely.

It was hours later when the water finally calmed. Everyone had a few moments of rest to catch their breath from the constant turning of the seas. "So, what did I miss?" Ragnar said in a light tone to the group.

"Two men held you from behind as Ecbert's son attacked you. You'll have another nasty scar, but Floki says you will live," Ake explained. Ragnar rolled his eyes and scowled in anger. His upper lip twitched in silent rage.

"We will return for revenge," he said in a whisper.

* * *

As they neared the bay of Kattegat, Bjorn looked to his father still lying with his pack propped up on some blankets. "Are you going to tell the people we can no longer trade with Wessex?" he asked his father.

"Do not concern yourself with such matters," Ragnar responded and brushed him off.

"I will concern myself. You bring me with, make me stay behind, and you come back to camp injured. Now you want me to act like I have no interest in the way things are done? Like I have no interest in what decisions you make? I want to be part of this. I deserve to be part of this," Bjorn whispered in a furious rush. He had many hours of silence to contemplate his place in the family, in _Kattegat._

His father raised his eyebrows with amusement. "Is that so, huh?" Bjorn nodded with determination. "You see, that attitude is what gets things done. That is my son," Ragnar said in a quiet voice with a half smirk. "We will discuss Wessex later. I have to get past Mia first," he admitted and received a slight chuckle in return.

As the boat pulled into the docks, Bjorn saw his uncle waiting with a swarm of villagers. The buzz of curiosity surged through the crowd when Ragnar was not immediately visible. Rollo smiled at his nephew as he was helped onto the docks. "Where is Mia?" Bjorn asked Rollo.

"She is in the longhouse, not feeling very well today. I told her I would send you and Ragnar straight the—" Rollo stopped talking at seeing his brother's injured form. "What happened?"

"We are no longer trade partners with Wessex," Ragnar lamely retorted.

"I think that may be a slight understatement, brother," Rollo chuckled and helped hoist Ragnar onto the docks. "Come, let's go see what your wife has to say about this."

RAGNAR

Making their way through the crowd, they eventually entered the longhouse. Mia was seated on her throne, one hand over her stomach. She looked pale, and Ragnar could tell she'd recently been stick to her stomach. "Ragnar?" she shouted, immediately standing and running towards him.

"Easy love, I am alright," he tried to assure her as he started to hobble towards the living quarters. Rollo had reached to help him, but after the glare he'd shot at his brother, Rollo backed up with his hands held up in surrender.

"Ragnar, tell me what happened?" Mia's soft voice called as she clung to his arm. He made it to their bed, plopping down with a pain-filled grunt. She reached forward to situate furs around him.

"Stop fussing," Ragnar chided and pushed her hands away. Rolling her eyes, she sat down next to him.

"Bjorn? Are you going to tell me what happened?" he had followed them back to the bedroom.

"Sorry Mia, this is not my story," he said innocently and backed out of the room.

" _Now_ you don't want to be a part of it?" Ragnar called after his son in a mocking tone.

 _"Ragnar. What happened?"_ Mia asked him in English. Looking to his wife, he had to admit that he was happy to be home. Her fair, braided hair was too tempting. Reaching forward he ran his hand up her neck to the side of her face.

"I missed you," he said. She smiled back at him, briefly, before challenging him once more with serious eyes. "King Ecbert's men ambushed us as we were on our way to deliver the goods for trade. His son is the one who did this," he gestured to his stomach and shoulder with the one good arm.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Do not worry. Now, tell me, how is my son doing?" he pointed at her small stomach. She was very early in her pregnancy, but he still wanted to know.

"We are both fine. He is making me sick though. _I seriously miss modern showers,"_ she added in English.

 _"That is the bath that sprinkles water?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What else do you miss,"_ he knew that she was not ignorant. It was obvious he was distracting her, but she took the bait.

 _"Cheeseburgers."_

"What in Odin's name is a cheeseburger?"

"It's cooked cow, bread, cheese, and vegetables all stacked on top of each other."

"That sounds…strange." His widened eyes held hints of mischief. Hearing parts about her world fascinated him. He often used it to distract her when she was prying at something he really didn't feel like discussing. Appearing weak in front of his people, even her, was something he didn't like discussing at all.

"You look like you need rest," she whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. It started out as a small peck, but quickly turned into a passionate longing. They had both clearly missed each other. His hands moved up her sides, and he started to grow hard below the waist. She must have felt his excitement, because she reluctantly pulled back. "You are too injured," she started to protest.

"I'm never too injured to sleep with you," he tried to fight.

"Ragnar," she said in a stern voice. Sighing, he closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I will let you win just this once. And it is only because I am very hungry, and in desperate need of a good night's sleep," he gave her his best look of amusement.

"I'll fetch you something to eat," she said and moved to stand.

"No, have a servant grab something. I want you to stay," he teased and his hand moved up her side to cup her breast.

"Didn't you just agree to rest?"

"That does not mean we cannot play," he whispered and pulled her close.

The following day was difficult. Ragnar wanted to be up and moving around. He wanted to show his people that he was not weak, that he was strong. Being King he had an image to uphold, but reality was that he needed to heal. The simple act of sitting upright was excruciating. The quickly tended-to wound was healing slow, and it was in an extremely inconvenient spot. His shoulder wound was healing better, even in just the few days since being inflicted.

It was early in the morning that he lay on his back with the furs pushed to the side. A servant had delivered bandages and a bowl of water, and Mia was looking at his wound. In the middle of the night he'd bled right through his shirt, and was now inspecting the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his middle. "This does not look good," Mia kept telling him.

"Just clean it," he said and looked at her with a bored expression. Sighing, she obliged and unwrapped the dirty, used bandages. She did her best to clean the wound, but kept mumbling to herself as she rinsed his flesh. "It could be worse," he commented.

"This will take a long time to heal," she said and started to wrap it with clean cloths.

"I do not have a lot of time. There is much I need to do. You will need to take care of things until I can resume my duties," he said with a strained voice.

"I can help. You need to rest. You cannot rush healing."

"Watch me," he challenged and took a sip of the ale next to the bed on the small table. She shook her head in amusement, and finished cleaning up the mess of bloody cloths. He studied her as she moved about the room. His eyes focused on her stomach, imagining what she would look like in a few months. The joy of a new child was enough to hinder the pain from his injuries.

"What has happened in my absence?" he questioned, lifting his head to watch her move closer to the fire.

" Nothing of importance. It was mainly people asking questions about future trade. I think many people will be disappointed they cannot sell their goods to Wessex," she idly commented and trotted over to their bed. Sitting down on her side, she glanced down at him. "What will you tell them?"

"I do not know yet. I am sure enough has been said already since our return." He could see the unease in her expression, and knew that she was most likely worried about their people's unrest. "There are plenty of other villages or alliances to be made with for trade. It is not something to worry so much over. That kind of worry is bad for the baby," he motioned to her middle. She huffed out a laugh.

"Fine. I will not worry about what they think. But as your wife, I can worry about _you._ " They stayed in their room together for the remainder of the day. Everyone had enough sense to leave them be for the day, but Ragnar was sure the following morning would bring many issues and disputes to sort through. It could wait. They had needed time alone, if not for him to rest, they at least deserved one day to become reacquainted with one another.

A few more days passed since their arrival home, and Ragnar continued to grow more restless. He felt smothered, something he'd never dealt well with previously. Mia was around throughout the day to tend to and fuss over him, yet still curled into his side at night. However, during the day she was also dealing with disputes, questions, and frequent visitors. When she wasn't around, the servants were. They were easy enough to send away, and not nearly as stubborn as Mia. Finally finding a few moments of peace, his son decided to grace him with his presence.

"Father, are you feeling better?"

"I am fine. Ready for these wounds to heal," he said with widened eyes.

"Everyone is wanting to see you. Mia has had to shoo them away so you can rest." He rolled his eyes at Bjorn's comment. _Of course, she was._

"I will be better so enough. How is she handling things, I hope you are helping her?" he raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Yes. Siggy and Rollo have helped too. There are many people asking about what happened."

"I am sure Earl Trielstad will be back soon, wondering what happened to his portion of profit from the trade," he sighed and looked towards the ceiling. His thoughts drifted back to a simpler time, when he wasn't bombarded with political dealings or the burden of being a ruler. Oh, how easy it would be to be focused on feeding his livestock and a promising harvest. Instead his mind was plagued by political tension, battle strategies, and how to keep an entire civilization free from harm.

He readjusted himself, albeit painfully, to better sit against the headboard of their bed. "Are you going stir crazy yet, father?" Bjorn asked.

"You have no idea," he rolled his eyes as he answered. "Go get me some ale, huh? And maybe something to eat? I can smell food cooking," he asked his son who nodded in acceptance. Temporarily left alone again, he ran a hand down his face. Sighing in exhaustion, frustration, and unrest, he looked around the room. He forced himself to think of less stressful situations. Dwelling was unhealthy, and there was only so much he could accomplish in one day.

That thought train led him to a wishful future. He imagined Mia, round with child, sitting at the table. Pitter patter of little feet sounded throughout his head as more children ran about the room. He closed his eyes, preserving the memory. A large family was something he hoped they could achieve. _'Someday,'_ he thought to himself.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Apologies for the delay. Life gets in the way!_**

18

MIA

It took longer than expected, but Ragnar had eventually recovered from his injuries. He was _not_ an easy person to take care of, and she was eternally grateful he'd finally gained his strength back. As stubborn as a mule, he'd been difficult to keep still, and making him rest was pretty much impossible. He had confessed to her that he was worried about Earl Trielstad. While Kattegat could easily defend itself against an attack, Ragnar was more worried about future agreements between himself and the Earl. The failure to develop trade with Wessex also bruised his ego and reputation. While Mia wasn't raised with the same morals or ethics as the Vikings, she was well aware how important his honor and reputation was. Failure was not well accepted.

It was those worries that brought them to the great hall. Ragnar had sent word for Earl Trielstad to come discuss business in Kattegat, and he was due to arrive that afternoon. _"I'm sure if you explain what happened he will understand,"_ she commented in English so the servants couldn't understand.

 _"That is not the point."_

 _"Then what is the point? Telling him it wasn't your fault?"_

 _"A good ruler doesn't place blame on others. He takes responsibility. But that does not mean I am willing to parade around how big of a failure the trade was,"_ he mumbled into his hand and took a sip of ale.

 _"There will be other opportunities,"_ she consoled. Placing her hand on his shoulder, he turned to smile at her. Softly kissing her hand, he started to smirk.

 _"Why are you smiling?"_ she chuckled and narrowed her eyes at him. _"What?"_

 _"Can a husband not smile at his wife?"_ he challenged.

 _"You have the same suspicious look on your face Björn gets before he does something mischievous."_

 _"Do I?"_

 _"Yes. Speaking of, where is Björn?"_ she questioned, looking around.

 _"Young Björn is with the boat builder by the docks,"_ a voice called from the entrance to the great hall. Edgar, the man of god from Wessex, stood looking towards the couple.

 _"Priest, it is rude to listen in on others' conversations,"_ Ragnar quietly said with his icy stare trained on Edgar.

 _"Y-yes. My apologies. I did not mean to interrupt."_

"It seems our English is no longer as secretive," Ragnar purred in Mia's ear.

 _"Edgar, what can we do for you?"_ she kindly asked the man. Ragnar gave her a confused and surprised look at her familiarity with the priest.

 _"Well, I think, I was sent by your son. To…to inform you that there is a messenger at the docks from Earl Trielstad."_ The name 'Trielstad' was difficult for the Englishman to pronounce.

 _"Well, what is the message?"_ Ragnar's sarcastic tone filled the hall.

 _"I believe he wishes to only speak with you. He will not talk to any other. At least, that it what I gathered from what I was able to understand. He kept saying 'Ragnar' and shook his head towards the others."_

Ragnar rolled his eyes at the man's comment, but Mia gave him an encouraging smile. "We should go see what is wrong," she suggested and started to stand. He sighed, but quickly followed after draining the remainder of his ale.

As they walked out of the great hall towards the docks, he placed his hand on her lower back. Keeping pace behind Edgar, Ragnar whispered in Norse, "You and the priest are friends how, huh?"

"Do not begin with assumptions, Ragnar. You know my love is for you only," she said in a light-hearted tone. He smirked and widened his eyes.

"Can you blame me for being jealous?" he said before leaning away as they continued forward. His hand dipped lower, just over her behind and gave it a quick squeeze. She gasped, causing him to let out a short laugh before moving his hand back upwards.

"Ragnar," Rollo called from the dock. He was standing with a small group of men, Floki and Björn included. There was one unfamiliar man standing towards the edge. He was clearly the messenger from Earl Trielstad but looked to be in very poor shape. "This man has been sent by Earl Trielstad. He will not tell us his message, apparently his words are meant for only your ears," Rollo explained in an irritated expression. Mia turned to look at Ragnar, almost able to see the gears in his mind turning. He was considering the risk of the message being said in front of all the men. She rubbed her hands over her small baby bump as her husband contemplated his decision.

"Well then messenger, you look like you could use a drink. Come join me in the longhouse, and we can discuss this _message._ " The man nodded and moved forward to follow them.

"A drink?" Rollo called incredulously as they started back towards the longhouse. Björn scoffed and made his way to walk with his father and Mia. Many people stared at them as they walked down the path once more to the longhouse with an added guest. Siggy and Helga waved towards Mia as they passed by the town center. With Ragnar injured, she was needed more by him and helping him rule. She hadn't much time for Siggy and Helga and was greatly missing her friends. With Earl Trielstad expected to arrive that day, she figured they would have time to catch up at a feast that evening. But with the new arrival of the mysterious messenger, she wasn't sure there would _be_ a feast.

Entering their familiar home, Ragnar gestured for the messenger to take a seat at their head table. They joined him and were quickly served fresh glasses of ale. "So, messenger, I am ready to hear what it is you can only say to me and no one else," Ragnar said with a cocked head.

"Earl Trielstad will not be coming tonight. Our village was attacked yesterday morning. Earl Trielstad has joined Valhalla," the messenger explained and kept his gaze down on the cup which held his ale. With widened eyes, Ragnar looked to Mia, obviously gauging her reaction.

"Who attacked?" Ragnar asked.

"We do not know. All that was seen was boats with blue sails. Some of the men kept calling out 'Wessex,' giving us the idea that the boats were from England. King Ragnar, the few men that joined you on the voyage to England were slaughtered with the others yesterday. We have no confirmation that they were for sure the men from Wessex, but it is all we have to go on."

"What of Trielstad's family?" Mia asked, and the messenger looked at her uncertainly.

"His son, Fell, has assumed his position as Earl. Trielstad's wife is missing, nobody has seen her since the midst of the attack. Fell is very upset, still recovering from his father's death. He has announced he will take revenge firstly on you King Ragnar, and then on Wessex." Mia gasped and watched her husband's serious gaze not leave the messenger. His eyes fell steady on the tired man before him. While Ragnar was so calm, clearly calculating the situation and his options, Mia's heart started to race. "My brother was one of the men who sailed west with you, and in his honor, I have come to warn you. My brother Kade spoke highly of you, and it is his praise that brings me here to warn you. Fell is coming, and he is mad with rage," the messenger drained the last of his ale.

Ragnar stayed silent, leaning back and studying the messenger. Narrowing his eyes, the messenger appeared nervous under his constant stare. Mia knew this tactic well, she'd seen him use it many times before during disputes among the people. Sometimes silence was the best way to promote honesty. "This son, Fell, he wishes to seek revenge, specifically on me? Why?" Ragnar finally demanded.

"He thinks you are the reason Wessex attacked them, that your ventures west have brought the Englanders here to slaughter our people."

"And what do you think? Huh?" The messenger seemed taken aback by being asked his opinion. She imagined that to the messenger Ragnar probably seemed intimidating, much like a snake preparing to strike.

"I think that there is great uncertainty if the ships were even _from_ Wessex. If they were, I find it hard to believe the blame should fall to one person who sailed to a new land."

"Smart man," Ragnar whispered and looked to Mia. _"Looks like we have a fight to prepare for."_ She scowled at his enthusiasm.

"This is serious, should we be preparing our people?" she questioned and turned to look at the small group gathered in the great hall. Rollo stood at the entrance, scowling in their direction.

"We will prepare. I find it hard to believe that a little boy thinks he can face a king, much less after just being attacked." A platter of chicken was set down in front of them, and they began to eat.

"Fell may be young, but he has motivation. He is full of anger and has no regard for the consequences of his actions. Destroying people, even his own, will not be a concern."

"What happened to Fell's mother?" Mia asked. The messenger paused, setting down his food.

"She died. It was many years later until Trielstad was able to take his second wife. Her death was hard on Fell, too."

"So, he has no parents, and his blinded by rage planning on attacking Kattegat," Ragnar pondered aloud as he finished a piece of chicken.

"It appears so, my King."

"And nobody has seen Trielstad's wife Bergit since the attack?"

"No. She was last seen at one of the shops purchasing fabric. Her body has not been found, there is a chance she has found refuge in another village."

Ragnar motioned for a servant to come closer. "Please see to it this messenger has a place to sleep tonight," Ragnar kindly requested. The servant nodded and left to grab more ale for the table.

"Thank you for the hospitality. I will leave you to finish your meal," the messenger wiped his mouth and stood with a curt nod.

" _He was…odd,"_ Mia whispered and observed Ragnar's focus on the departing man.

" _Odd, but clearly loyal. Loyalty should always be rewarded or recognized."_

 _"What are you going to do?"_ she quietly asked and continued to eat her food. It was delicious. During her pregnancy she craved chicken. The venison made her sick, so Ragnar had requested they not be served the deer meat for meals they ate together. He was so pushy with her eating, and if there was something she enjoyed or craved he insisted it be on the table.

 _"We will prepare the men. They will be unable to surprise us, since we know of Fell's plans."_ He saw her portion empty and shoved more chicken in front of her. Gesturing her to eat, she ignored him and stared at him with determination.

 _"What about Bergit, his wife? Shouldn't we send someone to find her?"_

 _"She is not our responsibility. Do not let that worry you. Eat your chicken,"_ he said and smirked when she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Mia, how are you?" Helga interrupted them.

"Hello Helga. I am well, and you?" Mia answered and Ragnar politely nodded before taking a drink of ale.

"Ready to have this child. I am quite uncomfortable. I brought you some more tea, to help with the stomach pains," she offered and held out a small purse of herbs.

"Thank you," Mia answered and stood to give her friend a hug. Helga had been very supportive throughout Mia's beginnings of pregnancy. She was excited to help Helga welcome her first child into the world, but also feared the dangers of childbirth. She was aware there would be no epidural or pain medications to help her along. It was definitely something she was nervous about, and rightfully so.

"Ragnar, what did the messenger say?" Floki approached them and put a hand on his wife's back.

"Earl Trielstad's village was attacked. Apparently, his son wishes to seek revenge and attack Kattegat," Ragnar state with a bored voice.

"Revenge on Kattegat? Why would he do such a thing?" Mia couldn't tell if Floki was being sarcastic or was genuinely confused.

"It appears the puppy wishes to dance with the wolves," Ragnar purred and smirked at his audience.

"Shall we prepare the men?" Rollo's gruff voice sounded from the far right. Mia hadn't known he'd been there listening, but it was evident that Ragnar knew of his brother's presence.

"Go ahead," Ragnar shrugged and smiled into his horn of ale. "If the boy wishes to fight, that's exactly what we'll do," he added.

* * *

Just over a week had passed since Trielstad's messenger revealed Fell's intentions. While the warriors prepared, Mia had taken the time to catch up with Siggy and Helga. Ragnar busied himself with battle strategy and dealing with anxious citizens. The three women sat in Mia and Ragnar's private living quarters. Siggy was patching a blanket, preparing for fall weather. Helga was sipping tea that Mia had just made, and one of the servants had just brought them some fruit to snack on.

"Is Floki eager to meet his child?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Of course, he is. I must admit, he is also nervous. He feels he cannot live up to the expectations of fatherhood."

"We all know he will be a great father. He has no reason to be worried," Siggy said. Mia nodded in agreement and took a drink of her tea.

"It seems Ragnar is just as anxious, and you still have many months to go until you child is born," Helga commented.

"Why do you say that?" Mia wondered. The other women smiled and Siggy set down her work.

"Since you came to Kattegat and have been with Ragnar, he is a new man again. Much like he was when Lagertha was alive, perhaps even better. This child is a turning point for him. The family you are starting with him will be his legacy," Siggy explained.

"You make it sound so important."

"It is important. It is very important," Helga said and stood. "Ladies, while our men are busy playing with swords and axes, I feel it is time we get some fresh air." The other two nodded and they quickly made their way to the outside deck attached to the longhouse.

Ragnar, Rollo, Floki, Björn, and many other warriors were visible in the training field. Ragnar was messing around with Björn, trying to teach him how to block with his shield, and the rest were scattered around the area. "Do you think Trielstad's wife Bergit is still alive?" Mia wondered aloud as they sat in the sun.

"What makes you so concerned about her? It is not he first time you've asked about her since the messenger arrived," Siggy asked.

"Something about her just disappearing has be concerned. There is a bad feeling that I cannot shake," she explained.

"I think Bergit found another village and is content on staying there. If I were her, I would want nothing to do with Trielstad's son. She didn't seem very happy when Trielstad brought her here. Perhaps this was her chance to start a new life," Helga contemplated and seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What if she is in danger?" Mia asked.

"Worrying your mind over something you have no control over will do no good. The best we can do is hope she is safe," Siggy offered and placed her hand on Mia's shoulder.

"Watching them spar, even just for practice or fun, makes me wonder what kind of attack Fell will bring," Helga admitted.

"Do you think they will come by boat or by land?" Mia said.

"Perhaps they will decide to not attack at all."  
"I think that's just wishful thinking," Mia added and shook her head with a smile at Helga's suggestion.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the deck watching the men spar, train, and discuss strategy. Later that evening the longhouse was ordered empty save for a select few. Mia sat with Siggy off to the side, and they watched Ragnar, Rollo, Floki, Ake, and a few other warriors gathered around the fire. Björn was near his father as well, quietly finishing his dinner. "We need to be prepared for both land and sea attack," Rollo demanded. Floki scoffed and stood up straight.

"What do you propose we do then, split our forces in half and hope for the best? Huh?" Floki commented with a serious stare. Mia wondered what Floki would be like as a father. He would probably teach his child how to build boats just as well as he. She suddenly missed Helga's supportive presence, but sadly she hadn't been feeling well so went home earlier in the evening. That left Mia and Siggy to observe the men arguing about Fell's upcoming attack.

"What about having a lookout for the bay? A few men could stand watch from one of the cliffs and send a signal with any sign of Fell's approach," Ake suggested.

"What about the forest. We should place men at both east and west ends of the woods outside of town," another man chimed in. They went on like that for almost an hour, discussing this and that. Eventually Mia and Siggy became engrossed in their own conversation about children.

"That's enough. We are done for tonight. Put four men on the cliff to watch for Fell's ships. Double the guard at the entrance near the forest. Sent out two men on horseback to patrol the forest overnight and switch out in the morning. My son is tired, my wife is tired, and I believe it is time for bed. After all, what harm can some boy do?" Ragnar joked before gathering Mia and heading towards his living quarters. They'd left the others in the hall, who had started to disperse. It was late into the night, and Mia hadn't realized how tired she truly was. Lying down next to her husband, warm, loved, and safe in his embrace was just what she needed. There would always be a problem, or another battle to face. It could wait until tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

19

RAGNAR

A few days after instructing lookouts on the cliff and extra men patrolling the entrance to Kattegat, Ragnar started to feel unsure if Fell was really going to attack. The young man had just lost his father, a village lost its Earl, and there was a possibility he'd sworn revenge in haste. His suspicion of Fell giving up was quickly proven wrong.

It was a calm night with a comfortable breeze reminding him summer was coming to a close soon. Mia lay on her side, facing away from him. His arm draped over her growing stomach, he nestled further into her blonde hair. His eyes snapped open at a sound just outside their room. Frozen, waiting to hear another noise or hint of what it had been, Björn burst into the room.

"Father," he called.

"What is it?" Ragnar sat up instantly and was already tense. His free hand gripped a knife under the pillow, ready to attack.

"He's here," Björn said and looked to his father with concern.

"Stay with Mia in here. You protect her, do you understand?" Ragnar instructed and leaped from the bed as Mia started to shift awake.

"What is wrong?" Mia's groggy voice called.

"Fell has arrived," Björn explained as Ragnar grabbed an axe and threw a vest on.

"What!?"

"Stay with Björn. Do not leave this room" he demanded before leaving them to investigate. He could hear Mia's protests as he marched further away but didn't allow himself to turn back. Pressing forward, he was greeted by Ake and his two sons just outside the doors to the longhouse.

"King Ragnar, Fell is here. He has come by boat. They will be arriving soon. The men standing watch at the cliff proved helpful. Almost all our warriors are here and ready."

"You boys ready?" he said to Ake's sons with a devilish smirk.

Fell's men arrived by boat, mad with rage. Ragnar was right, their numbers were diminished from the attack the week prior. While they lacked numbers, their strength was fueled by anger. He would be damned if he let the thought spread that people could attack Kattegat. Unfortunately for Fell, he and his remaining men would be a lesson to others. The battle would send a message. His arm swiped through the flesh of over a dozen men, spilling blood on his own beach. It was clear he had the upper hand, and his men were not struggling nearly as much as Fell's. To his right he saw Rollo sporting a deadly smirk as his sword thrust deep into a man's chest cavity. Ake's sons were pulling their weight too and fought quite well as a team. Screams and calls for mercy bellowed around him, but the sound was not unfamiliar to Ragnar.

As his men held their ground and defended Kattegat, Ragnar's steel eyes found Fell. The young man stood back from the fight, clearly not leading his men but instead ordering them around. Ragnar shook his head in disgust and sliced his way through Fell's warriors until he came face to face with the young man.

"King Ragnar. I will truly enjoy killing you."

"You will?"

"Yes," Fell answered with a crazed smile. He was shorter than Ragnar, but resembled Earl Trielstad in appearance. "You are the reason our village was attacked, the reason our women were killed, the reason my FATHER is dead!"

"Perhaps. One thing you must learn boy is that we are all fated. You think I am the reason for your father's death, so be it. But I can assure you I am not the reason for the destruction of nearly an entire village." Fell screamed in anger at King Ragnar's words and lunged forward to attack. Easily blocking it, Ragnar continued to fight. "I may have done a lot of bad things in my life, but even _I_ wouldn't think to take the last remaining men of my village and order them to fight for the anger of an emotional boy," he taunted. Fell was becoming angry, frustrated, and was lacking accuracy in his blows.

"You bastard!" So distracted with emotion Ragnar was easily able to overtake him. As Fell lay on the ground, panting, bloody, and clearly defeated, Ragnar smiled. "I hope you and your family never enter Valhalla. Especially your whore of a wife," the young man spat. Ragnar's eyebrows rose in surprise at the bluntness of Fell's comment.

"For your sake, I surely hope she does not hear you say that. It is sick little pigs like you that do not enter Valhalla. I can give you one piece of advice. Think of it as mercy, even though you do not deserve such. Never fight with your emotions. You'll never win," Ragnar whispered the last sentence before plunging his axe into Fell's skull.

The fight itself was rather short. Many of the men Fell had brought with to fight were already wounded from the previous attack. Others had very shallow loyalty and had instead been loyal to Earl Trielstad. It was quite clear to Ragnar that Fell had done nothing to earn the loyalty of most of the men fighting against Kattegat. They had quickly started to clean up, and Ragnar chuckled to himself. They spent over a week preparing for some big attack, only for a teenager to throw a tantrum and bring his broken village to further slaughter.

Wiping the splattered blood from his mouth, he moved towards the longhouse. As he made his way towards his home he passed by many warriors and spent a few minutes talking with each group. Making eye contact with his brother across the path, he nodded in understanding. While Rollo was very impulsive, he was also very loyal. Ragnar knew that he could always trust his family and had no doubt that Rollo would stand by his side. As the cleanup started, he ordered a group of men to check on the survivors Fell left behind. They would likely need aid, and Ragnar fully intended to make a trip there himself in a few weeks' time.

Finally making it back to his living quarters, he saw Björn and Mia impatiently sitting at the long table. "Father!" Björn called as he saw him enter.

"Ragnar, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Did you kill Fell?" Björn asked with excitement.

"Yes. Fell is dead. Go help the others," he answered his son. Björn quickly left, likely excited to help the other men.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"My love, I am fine. It is not my blood you see," he reassured her. She quickly called in a servant and kindly asked for a bath to be brought for him. He appreciated the gesture and sat down next to her with a grunt. Silently placing his hand on her growing belly, he gave her a small smile.

"It's odd to see you smile while also covered in bloodshed from a battle."

"It's not unnecessary bloodshed. It was defense," he argued and gave her a pointed look. "Tell me, what are the battles like in the future?"

 _"Well, they're a lot different than here. The weapons are different. Instead of axes, blades, and swords, they have guns, tanks, and bombs."_ He was confused, but also insanely curious about what she had to tell him of the future. They conversed in English so the servants would not be alarmed at what they were saying. It was a pleasant distraction to talk about the future, even if a dark topic. Their conversation led late into the night, through him taking a bath to wash away the blood and left them curled into one another in bed. It was funny to think that was where he'd started at the beginning of Fell's attack. He'd requested they be served dinner in their living quarters, not wanting to deal with any political problems or aftermath of Fell's attack. The others could handle it, and clearly nothing had been that important to disturb him. He planned on making an announcement the following morning.

He was also proud of Björn following orders and pulling his weight to help the warriors outside afterwards. His son was growing up quickly. While he was excited and overjoyed to meet his new son still growing in Mia, he still intended to make Björn his heir. Björn was his firstborn son, a right that would never be taken away from him. As his thoughts continued to picture how many children he could one day have, his mind grew wild with imagination of their future. Since he was king, he could make each son an Earl after Björn took over his Kingship. The possibilities of his future family's places in life were swarming through his mind. That night, he dreamt of ruling a successful kingdom, conquering more land west, and growing his family with Mia.

* * *

A month had passed since Fell's attack, and Ragnar had begun a new obsession with seeking his own revenge. Still infuriated with the trade in Wessex failing, he wanted to make Ecbert's son pay for what he'd done. Ragnar was not a stupid man, he knew the loyalty between father and son. He doubted King Ecbert's son attacked them on his own terms. Ecbert was not innocent. He gave Ecbert credit, the English King was smart, but very manipulative and selfish.

Mia had grown concerned over his obsessive behavior but didn't complain. She'd told him she was worried a few times, but didn't press the topic. It was a cool fall morning that he found her talking with Rollo of all people, on the platform off the side of the longhouse. Upon seeing him approaching they quickly hushed their conversation. He gave them a curious look but didn't say anything.

"Ragnar, your brother wants to speak with you," Mia tried to casually comment. He knew her much too well to know she was up to something. It wasn't every day that Mia and Rollo had civil conversations by choice.

"Oh, does he?" he couldn't stop the smirk from creeping up the side of his face. Rollo just stared blankly at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Mia lightly hit his arm with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I wish to speak with you," Rollo rushed out and made a feigned irritated glance in Mia's direction.

"I'll leave you two," Mia said with a barely hidden smile before wandering inside.

"What has she got you up to?" Ragnar questioned and took his seat at the chair perched on the platform.

"She worries about you. Says the plotting against Wessex is taking over. Perhaps you need a break?" Rollo suggested and moved closer with genuine concern.

"A break? Am I in the wrong for wanting to make things right after our men, and myself personally, were attacked by Ecbert's son? Much less the attack on Trielstad?"

"Do you not think you sound an awful lot like Fell?" Ragnar stood up in anger.

"Do not compare me to that filth."

"I know that the men who attacked Earl Trielstad very well could have been from Wessex also, perhaps they followed him back home. Perhaps it was someone else. There is no way of us knowing. We have not seen their ships and have no way to be certain who killed Trielstad."

"Is my responsibility as king to protect my people. Part of that responsibility is protecting their honor as well."

"Words from a king," Rollo stated and looked out to see Björn with another boy his age sparring. "What would the words from a farmer be? Or perhaps the words from a father? Husband? Brother?" Ragnar rolled his eyes at his brother's words, yet understood the purpose. He decided to stay silent. "I think it is time for a hunting trip. You, Björn, myself, a few others could join if they wish. Take a break from plotting and fighting. Let your mind rest."

"I have a hard time believing the man in front of me is my brother. Are you not the who is 'fight first and ask later?'" Rollo chuckled at the comment and turned his chocolate eyes on his brother.

"You must be in very poor shape for me to be the relaxed and sane one," he joked. They both laughed, Ragnar nodding his head.

"Very well. Hunting it is. When shall we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Enjoy your wife. It was her idea, after all."

The following morning, they left for the woods. Ragnar made sure Björn had a packed bag ready, and they set off with the others towards a hunting cabin deep in the woods. Their party included himself, Björn, Rollo, Ake, Ake's sons, and another man named Yalkken. Floki had stayed behind as Helga was due to give birth any day. Their horses trekked through the forest, joking as they followed their well-worn path. Eventually, they reached the cabin and settled in. It was early fall, and there was plenty of game to hunt. After the previous winter's snowstorm, Ragnar intended for Kattegat to be fully stocked He did not want a repeat of a supply shortage.

Björn was ecstatic to be included in the hunting party, and it brought a smile to Ragnar's face to see his son growing more into a man. The others joked and teased him appropriately, sending him to gather extra firewood and fetch more ale. It reminded Ragnar of the first time he and Rollo had been brought on a hunting trip. The grown men had done the same thing to them.

"What if we come back from hunting to find Floki a father?" Ake suggested cheerfully as he downed another horn of ale. Their supply wagon was always stocked with ale when on a hunting trip. It was part of the fun.

"I hope he is. He will be a good father," Ragnar answered. Björn sat next to him and poked at the fire.

"And what of Mia? She likely only has a few months left until you will have another son," Ake continued. Ragnar smiled and drank from his horn.

"That sounds about right. I think she wishes he would be born now, instead of having to wait," he commented. Mia had been growing more uncomfortable by the day. She had trouble sleeping at night, which wasn't helping her mood swings.

"It will be worth it. Mia is a good wife. A good Queen." Ake smiled across the fire.

"And good looking too," one of Ake's sons mumbled.

"What was that?" Ragnar inquired with a stern expression.

"I-I didn't mean any disrespect Kin-"

"She is _excellent_ looking," Ragnar corrected with a laugh and the rest of the party erupted in laughter as well. Ake's son who'd made the comment went red in the face and smiled nervously.

"I heard that the women in England do not have sex while pregnant, do you think that is true?" Rollo interjected.

"So that's why those bastards are so uptight all the time. They aren't getting any love from their wives!" Yalkken boomed. Ragnar looked over to see his son chuckling also. "Next time one of you young boys should show them how it's done!" Yalkken gestured towards Ake's sons.

They continued on making pleasant conversation for a while longer before settling into the cabin for sleep. Björn shared a bed with his father, and the others found a spot to sleep. Drunken snores filled the small space and teamed with the howling wind made it difficult for Ragnar to fall asleep. He had come to dreaming lately, and each night it was something to do with his new son. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be a sign, or perhaps just his nerves at the anticipated arrival of his next child. Their first night in the cabin he dreamt of again of the arrival of his new son. Unfortunately, in his dream the baby didn't survive the night. Heartbroken and distraught, he and Mia mourned for their loss. It felt so real, and he was so emotionally drained from the thought that he woke with tearful eyes. After the miscarriage, the death of their infant son would surely push Mia over the edge.

Realizing said thoughts were just a dream, and that no tragedy had struck, he pushed his worries to the back of his mind. He was at the hunting cabin to find some peace. As hard as it would be to relax and trust everything was fine back at the village, he did his best to enjoy the fresh air and good company.


	20. Chapter 20

20

RAGNAR

Truth be told, he was enjoying himself at the hunting cabin with the others. However, as his mind tended to do, he was distracted. Being away from Mia made him on edge, but for the sake of everyone else he did his best to hide such nerves. The dream from the first night at the cabin was haunting him. What appeared to be a simple nightmare had turned into a real fear. Mia had already miscarried once, the chances of it happening with this child were a possibility.

As if that wasn't enough, each minute he wasn't worried about Mia he was plotting revenge against Ecbert. He knew the point of leaving Kattegat to go hunting was to take his mind off revenge. Unfortunately, King Ecbert and his betrayal was like a magnet to Ragnar's thoughts.

Almost as if his brother could read his mind, Rollo continued to keep him busy. They filled their time with hunts during the day, and at night they drank ale and told stories of their raids. Whenever Ragnar grew silent, clearly lost in his mind of worry and revenge, Rollo would distract him with another task. It was slightly demeaning, feeling like a child that needed to be redirected, but he understood that his brother was likely just concerned. He knew the power of Mia's persuasion, and was sure that she'd recruited Rollo on her mission to 'keep the peace' as she so eloquently put it.

Keeping peace was clearly not the goal anymore. However, he appeased her and did his best to laugh, drink, and join in the hunt. When the neared the end of a four day stay, he was rather grateful to be returning to Kattegat. Björn wasn't so happy and wished to stay longer, but it was time to go. They successfully brought their trophies of meat back to town, and Ragnar noted they would be stocked up with food for a while. It was one thing to feel relieved about.

As they returned to the center of Kattegat, one of the servants took his horse back to the barns. He quickly strode into the great hall, finding Mia at a table with Siggy. "Ragnar, you're back," she exclaimed with a smile. It seemed her belly had started to show more prominently, growing each week. He didn't respond, but instead pulled her into a quick embrace. Giving her a onceover, he saw she was relatively unharmed and the rush of relief coursed through him. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was with child that had him worrying more, or if maybe the gods were playing tricks on his dreams. Either way, he was happy to be home. "I hope you enjoyed your trip, where is Björn?"

"He is outside. It was…pleasant," he said with a cocked head and widened eyes.

"Mhmm, I am sure," she suspiciously agreed. Reaching up and giving a small tug at his braid, she gave him a stern look.

"Do not worry my wife. It was a successful trip."

"I should go see Rollo. We're glad to have you back," Siggy said and he nodded at her briefly. Once they were alone, he leaned down and brought Mia in for a much-needed kiss.

"I missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"And I you," he returned and ran his arms up and down her sides, eventually resting on her slowly growing mid-section. "How is our son?"  
"I am sure he is just fine. Keeping me hungry."

"Good."  
 _"You are such a caveman,"_ she retorted in English. He chuckled, having understood her reference that time.

* * *

Another week passed, and Ragnar was back into his obsession on revenge to King Ecbert. It was nearing fall, and his options were limited. Meeting with Rollo, Ake, both of Ake's sons, and Björn, they stood around the fire in the longhouse. "I have asked you all here to discuss revenge on Wessex. Not only have they destroyed the agreement on trade with Kattegat, they also may have had a hand in the destruction of Earl Trielstad's village."

"When will we sail west?" Rollo inquired.

"That is the question. The snow will be here in a few months. If we choose to act before the snow comes, we must leave soon. Otherwise, we will be forced to wait until the spring raids again," Ragnar explained.

"It does not take long to journey to Wessex, especially if we do not raid other towns on the way," Ake's eldest suggested.

"Son, this may not be a quick raid. There is great possibility it will be a lengthy battle. One that King Ragnar may think will keep us past the time to sail home before the snow." Ake's words rang through the great hall. They started speaking amongst themselves, once again leaving Ragnar silent as he listened to all their suggestions.

Throughout the chatter, young Björn finally spoke up. "Do we not owe it to our people's honor to fight back? Waiting until next spring seems like the coward thing to do. What is so bad if we are stuck there for a winter?" Ragnar began to chuckle at his son's ignorance.

"Björn, you do not understand what it would be like to survive a winter there," Rollo started to reason.

"Imagine spending the entire winter in the woods. No permanent shelter. No support from anyone nearby. Starting a war and being stranded in someone else's land is not a wise decision," Ragnar explained. "Waiting until spring may not be cowardly, it may be the smarter choice to make." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But you also make a fair argument. I do not know if my heart can bear an entire winter season knowing King Ecbert betrayed us and no action was taken."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rollo said with uncertainty.

"I say we fight. We owe it to our people."

"And what of the winter, brother? Shall we freeze to death over a trade agreement broken by a shellfish king?" Ragnar narrowed his eyes at Rollo, internally irritated he would speak that way towards him.

"We will fight, but we will fight with not just our axes and strength. We will need to fight with our heads as well."

"Fight like Floki," Björn added. Ragnar's face turned up into a mischievous grin.

"Yes, fight like Floki."

Ragnar had gone to visit his dear friend the boatbuilder. Floki was home with Helga, helping to care for their new daughter. Ragnar was truly happy for his friend, knowing that he would make a great father. "I am happy for you both," he said to the beaming couple.

"While I am glad you have come to visit, I know you are not here to only see my child. You have that look on your face," Floki commented with a sly smirk.

"You know me well," he smiled in return.

"What is going through that mind dear King?"

"Revenge." He leaned forward, setting his drink down on the small, wooden table.

"Revenge on the Wessex King?"

"Yes."

"And what do you need me for? Are we sailing west?"

"We will. But I need your mind."

"My mind?"

"I need you to help me with something."

That evening Ragnar spent the night at Floki's home discussing his plans. They stayed up late into the night, plotting and planning their attack on Wessex. As they finally settled in to sleep, they had come to a general idea of what was needed to successfully attack the western settlement.

* * *

The next day Ragnar arrived back at the longhouse. It was late morning, and Mia had immediately questioned where he was. It wasn't like him to not come to bed. "I was speaking with Floki. We are going to attack Wessex."

"King Ecbert? You are still bent on this, aren't you?"

"It is what is necessary. It is the right thing to do," he tried to reason with her. She started to get that look in her eye like she was going to argue with him, and he held his hand up. "My love, please do not fight me on this. I am doing this for the honor of our people. Leave it at that," he said with a kind voice. He must have looked sincere enough because she stayed silent but continued to glare at him.

"Fine. But I want you to please be careful. I don't want to raise our child alone."

"I will always come back to you. I promise," he assured her and lifted her chin to kiss her.

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

"King Ragnar," a servant interrupted. Turning to face the servant, he nodded.

"I have to speak with Alexander and Edgar," he announced and turned to leave.

"Wait, why?"

"I am sure you're going to listen anyway, come join me," he chuckled and grasped her hand in his. Making their way out into the great hall, they each took their places on the two thrones. Alexander and Edgar stood before them, looking confused and slightly nervous.

Ragnar stared down at them, sighing. _"I need to speak with you about Wessex."_

 _"King Ragnar, may I ask why?"_ Alexander answered.

 _"You are here and remain alive because you are valuable. You have knowledge I need about Wessex."_

 _"What do you need to know?"_ Edgar asked honestly. Alexander cast him an irritated look.

 _"Tell me, how many entrances are there to Ecbert's home?"_

 _"Entrances?"_ Alexander questioned. He appeared hesitant to give up any helpful information.

 _"Do you misunderstand my words?"_

 _"No King Ragnar, I am just unsure why you ask such a question."_

 _"It is not your business why I ask such a question, just answer it,"_ he was growing more and more irritated by Alexander's attitude. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mia narrow her gaze at him, probably upset at the way he was 'treating the Christians' as she would put it. He was on a time limit, and didn't have a care in the world if the Christians felt offended by his demanding demeanor.

 _"There are seven entrances. All of them have guards standing by."_ Edgar's answer was carefree and he seemed much more willing to help the Viking king than his counterpart.

 _"I will be sailing west. Soon. And I need a quick and efficient way to be in and out of Wessex. I would like to know where these entrances are, and everything you can tell me about King Ecbert's castle."_

 _"Are you going to start a war with him?"_ Alexander asked.

 _"What difference does it make to you?"_

 _"Because I was guard. I know many things about his home, his family, probably more than he thinks I know."_ Alexander supplied. Ragnar's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

 _"And why now are you so willing to tell me information? You wish for your King Ecbert to die?"_ Ragnar gave him a half-smirk.

 _"King Ecbert killed my family. He likely killed Arthur's sister Agnes as well, once we left with you and the others. He is not a good man despite his appearance. You see that, now that he broke your agreement."_ Ragnar remained silent and turned to glance at Mia. She held one hand on her stomach and had a look of sympathy on her face.

 _"We will help you ruin Ecbert. We can help you defeat him,"_ Edgar added encouragingly.

They spent just one week preparing for their journey west. Formulating a plan that Odin himself would be proud of, they were confident they could kill the Wessex King quickly, efficiently, and make it home in time. "I hope you are able to return in time. I do not know what I will do if you are gone all winter," Mia said at the docks as the others gathered supplies into the boat. They had never gone on a raid this late in the season. The murmurs from wives and loved ones made her worry even more.

"I promised I will always come back, did I not?"

"Yes, but you know my fears of delivering this baby alone."

"I will be back in plenty of time before that time comes. Keep yourself and Björn safe," he said before kissing her goodbye.

 _"Do not forget your promise,"_ she called to him in English before he stepped onto the boat. He turned to smile quickly before boarding the wooden ship. Standing just behind Mia was his son glaring at him. He did not allow Björn to join them on such a risky journey. In the event that he did not make it back, he wanted his successor to remain safe in Kattegat. Besides, he knew Mia would need Björn's support if they were stranded in Wessex, or worse.

He gave one last final look to his family before settling in the boat. As they pulled away from the docks, he forced his mind to remain focused on their plan to kill Ecbert. It would be challenging to get each part to go as planned, but if they did it right, Ecbert would die. They would be able to kill the king, do enough damage to show they were not to be messed with or betrayed, and Thor willing, could be home before the snow.


	21. Chapter 21

21

MIA

Ragnar had been gone over a month and a half. To Mia, the weather was similar to what she would have defined as the middle of fall. Each day she grew more and more worried that the men would be stuck in Wessex. If her calculations were right, she would be due to deliver her baby in mid to late winter. Her hope was diminished with each drop in temperature as it signaled winter was just around the corner.

Her sleep was lacking as well as her hope. Her nightmares were a repeat of terrifying images where Ragnar was killed. It was inhibiting her ability to thoroughly rest, which was something her body desperately needed. Helga had given her the sleeping herbs to help at night, but that just made the nightmares worse. She chalked it up to pregnancy hormones giving her anxiety and decided to visit the Seer.

On a particularly cool morning, she was free from moderating any political disputes and planned to get some answers. As she finished her breakfast, she walked to the Seer's hut. Entering the strange space, she sat down in front of him. "Queen Mia, what a pleasure," his gravelly voice announced. Her heart raced in her chest as the man clearly made her nervous. The last time she'd seen him was when she had first arrived in Kattegat.

"Hello…Seer," she greeted. She felt completely stupid and wasn't sure what she was supposed to say or do.

"Relax my child, do not be nervous. What question is it you wish to ask?"

"I want to know if Ragnar will come home? Will he be safe? Did they Kill Ecbert?" She was disappointed in how frantic she sounded.

"You may only ask the gods one question. That is all they can answer at this time." She huffed in annoyance at his words.

"Will Ragnar come home?"

"Your husband will return to you. That is all I can say."

"Wait, he could return to me dead! Or injured! Saying he will return to me can mean many things." The Seer chuckled at her panic.

"You are correct." He was so calm it was making her angry.

"That is almost worse than just asking if he was alive or not," she picked at the skin around her fingernail. It was a nervous habit and the conversation was consistently raising her nerves with each passing second. Her emotions were all over the place, and it seemed that the visit was speeding up her pregnancy emotion rollercoaster instead of giving her peace of mind.

"In situations like this, I suggest having faith in the gods. Fate is already written."

"Thank you," she said sarcastically. _"Lot of good it did,"_ she muttered to herself in English as she stood to leave.

"My job is not to do good. My job is to interpret the word of the gods," he smiled at her. Blood leaving her face, she paled at the realization he understood her words.

"Goodbye…Seer," she awkwardly said before exiting the crowded hut.

Her visit with the Seer did little to nothing to ease her fears. She decided there was nothing she was able to do about Ragnar and the others fighting in Wessex. Instead, she chose to make herself as useful as possible. She spent many days with Björn, Siggy, and Helga. With upcoming winter storage becoming a priority, she was occupied with disputes among the people and helping with plans to survive the winter. Her mind flickered to the year prior and she remembered the large snowstorm that came unexpectedly. Ensuring that their people would be prepared with sufficient food stocks and storing the resources in somewhere easily accessible, she busied herself with winter preparations. If they had another visitor before winter, she wanted them to have enough supplies to entertain and still survive if ill weather hit them.

Björn often helped fill in the blanks with the questions she had about winter storage. He was proving to be very helpful and was showing small tendencies similar to his father in relation to her pregnancy. He made sure she ate on time with the rest of them and scolded her when she skipped meals. He helped her around the longhouse and tried his best to be on his best behavior.

* * *

It was another few weeks after the visit to the Seer that the entrance to the longhouse opened and allowed a rush of cool air to enter. Glancing towards the door, Mia saw an oddly familiar figure. One of the guards stood to see who it was, but as the stranger entered the lighting of the great hall, Mia held up a hand to halt his movements. "Bergit?" she questioned towards the frail figure.

The young woman in question started to cry and silently nodded in confirmation. "My gods!" Mia rushed forward to her. Embracing the young woman, she guided her to the floor as Earl Trielstad's wife sobbed into her chest. "What happened?" she asked as she ran a hand over the other woman's ratted hair.

"What is wrong?" Siggy asked as she made her way from one of the back rooms.

"Bergit, are you alright? What happened?" Mia tried to ask as Siggy rushed over to join them. Pulling back, the distressed woman attempted to dry her tears.

"Queen Mia, I am so sorry. I have nowhere to go," she exclaimed.

"There is no reason to apologize to me. A messenger came here months ago to say your village was attacked and Trielstad is dead," Mia answered with confusion at what really happened.

"Yes, that is true," Bergit confirmed but her voice indicated there was more to the story.

"His son Fell came to attack Kattegat. He did not succeed," Siggy supplied and Mia watched Bergit's eyes narrow in anger.

"Fell is…was…a horrible man. I do not know who it was who attacked, but after the chaos started," she paused to hiccup from her tears. "After Trielstad was killed, Fell saw an opportunity. He was always angry at his father for finding another wife. I was a burden who Fell saw as an outsider. I do not know why he felt such hate towards me. Perhaps it was because I am not his mother, but it does not matter. He saw his father's death as a chance to rid of me as well." Mia gasped at Bergit's words. The poor woman was rushing out her explanation as fast as her mouth would allow, and it was evident she was desperate for help. Siggy knelt down and tried to comfort her as well, placing her hand on Bergit's dirty one.

"He tried to kill me. I actually wanted me dead. One of the guards who was loyal to me saved my life. I ran as fast as I could to one of the nearby stables. Taking the first horse I saw, I left."

"Where have you been this whole time, in the woods?"

"I've been trying to get here. This is the only place I could imagine would give me aide and protection from Fell."

"How did you survive this whole time?" Mia tried to keep her voice calm and even. Inside, she was frantically searching for an explanation to this whole situation. In the back of her mind she started to worry about retaliation from Fell, but quickly reminded herself that her husband ended his life on their very beach.

"I met a few wanderers along the way and found the occasional abandoned home. Some farmers gave me food and shelter for the night, but nothing too long. I did not know how to get here and had to rely on directions from those I saw along the way. I must admit, I clearly was lost a few times."

"I am just glad you are safe," Siggy said. "Let me get the servants to prepare you a bath."

"Thank you, but I do not wish to be a burden to you," she looked to Mia.

"You will not burden me. You are more than welcome to stay with me. From what I understand, there is not much left of your previous home. Rebuilding will likely take a long time. You are safer here," Mia reasoned and stood up. "Come, let me show you to a room." Silently, she told herself that Bergit was better off with them all along. Earl Trielstad was old enough to be her father, and obviously his son Fell was not a good man. A strange protective instinct took over to keep Bertgit safe.

That evening the great hall was full of those enjoying drink and a nice meal. The tables were full of their most recent harvests, and the citizens of Kattegat were at ease for a brief moment. Björn sat next to Mia at the long head table. While Ragnar's seat remained empty, the others were quickly filled with those close to Mia and Björn. "Who is that woman?" he gestured to Bergit who sat near them.

"Do you not remember her? That is Earl Trielstad's wife." Björn's eyes widened and Mia tilted her head. "What is wrong?"

"Will father be mad she is here?" he whispered with a doubtful expression.

"Why would your father be upset at her presence?" Mia's hushed words were laced with concern.

"I do not know. Perhaps she is loyal to Fell," Björn muttered and focused on his food once more.

"I can assure you, that is not the case. We should open our home to those who need help. Clearly, Bergit needs our help," Mia said and left it at that.

"Björn, are you anxious for your father to return?" Siggy tried to distract him. Mia heard them continue to speak with one another, but instead turned her attention to Bergit.

"Are you feeling more settled?" she asked as a good hostess would.

"Yes. Thank you, Queen Mia."

"You can just call me Mia," she smiled and noted that the other woman had cleaned up well since her arrival. The once ratted hair was now in neat braids, and she was dressed in fresh clothing instead of the torn and stained dress from earlier.

"Thank you, Mia. Please know how grateful I am for your hospitality. I feel eternally in your debt," Bergit admitted and took a drink of mead.

"You can stay as long as is needed. You are always welcome here," Mia answered and placed a hand over hers.

" _Queen Mia_ ," a gentle voice called from in front of the table. It was Edgar, the priest. He'd taken to hanging around the longhouse more frequently, especially in Ragnar's absence. It was appreciated to have someone to speak English with now and then, but she knew that their work near the docks had also slowed down.

"Edgar," she greeted and turned to face Bergit. _"This is my friend, Bergit. She was the wife of the Earl who had gone west with Ragnar and the others,"_ she explained in English.

"Hello, Bergit," he said in a very heavy accent. He and the other men from Wessex had started to pick up on a few Norse phrases but were still very limited. She nodded in acknowledgement and turned her focus back to her food.

 _"What can I do for you?"_ Mia asked. To her right, she saw Björn glaring at the Englishman, and cast a sideways glance towards her stepson. "Be nice," she softly said to him.

 _"My Queen, Denby is ill. He has been unwell for many days now. Do you have a healer available to help him? Myself and Arthur have done everything we can,"_ Edgar sighed out in defeat.

 _"Denby? Is he in the cabin by the docks?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I will send for the healer to come visit. Let me fetch a servant."_ She looked around and motioned for a servant to come over. "Please take this man to the healer, Patterson. Patterson and you shall accompany him back to the cabin near the docks to help a man who is ill," she gestured towards Edgar who was patiently waiting. The woman nodded and motioned for Edgar to follow her towards the exit.

" _Thank you, Queen Mia,"_ he called as they left the longhouse.

"That was kind of you," Siggy offered and smiled. "It seems you've adjusted to leading without Ragnar," she complimented. Her words made Mia smile, and inside she soared with pride. Björn had other thoughts. He grunted and shoveled in his food. She was well aware that he was starting to get moody without his father around. It was understandable.

"He will soon be home to lead much better than I," Mia stated and finished her meal.

* * *

Again, a few more weeks passed. The worry of Ragnar and the others not returning successful or in time had spread around Kattegat. The air had grown chilly, and each day Mia would take note of how close winter was. Every day she would make a trip with Siggy down to the docks to sit for a few minutes. They would wait in silence, both knowing they would be alerted the second boats were spotted, but it gave them a small feeling of hope to look out at the dark water of the bay. Everyday the bay would remain empty, save for the few fishermen out catching their evening's meal.

One afternoon, they arrived back in the longhouse after the daily walk to the docks. Entering the great hall, they spotted one of the warriors and a man standing near the fire. The warrior, who had been assigned to watch over Mia, Björn, and the longhouse, cleared his throat. "Queen Mia, you have a visitor."

The unknown man stepped forward, his appearance slightly ragged. Siggy looked unsure of the man, but Mia stepped forward. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Harbard," the man answered with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

22

RAGNAR

Bringing Alexander with proved to be a smart move. The man clearly had it out for King Ecbert, something Ragnar was using fully use to his advantage. The weather grew cooler each day. He knew they were running out of time. They'd initiated an attack from four separate entrances to Ecbert's castle. It was successful, and with Floki's added ideas they were able to kill Ecbert's son.

Upon arriving in Wessex, they lifted the boats onto land. Their presence was shielded from the Englishmen, giving them the element of surprise. It was easier than Ragnar anticipated to infiltrate the castle. Alexander had provided a detailed description of all entrances and approximately the guards locations. It was probably the sole reason they were able to get so far without gaining unwanted attention. Alexander aided the, but that didn't mean Ragnar completely trusted him completely. He was still loyal to Ecbert at one point in his life. That said, their mission was to kill said king, and they got straight to work the minute they entered his home. Fortunately, Ecbert's son was an easy kill, having poor defense skills. It reminded Ragnar of the recent battle with Fell. So caught up in his revenge, the young man walked into a situation over his head. It was evident that Ecbert and his son were finding themselves in a similar position. Ecbert's son was arrogant, yet loyal to his father. He represented betrayal in the northmen's eyes, much like a bug that needed to be squashed. The real orchestrator behind Wessex's betrayal was the King. Ragnar smiled as he sliced his axe into the young man's flesh.

The King himself proved to be more of a challenge. Once the chaos started within the castle walls, the Ecbert fled. Ragnar had a suspicion he was hiding out in another cabin or home far away from the castle. It did not matter, they slaughtered almost everyone from inside the castle walls. The surrounding residents remained unharmed, but all those loyal to the king within his home were killed. If Ecbert had in fact decided to run away, he deserved to live the rest of his life knowing he was a coward.

His thirst for revenge was finally satiated. The next step was to get home. That was their latest predicament as they struggled to lower the boats back into the water. Ragnar had faith in Thor that their journey home would be without incident or delay, but they had to get the boats back in the water first. They were much easier to lift up than they were to lower back into the dark water. The process was, in general, slow.

One evening they sat around a small fire after finally retiring for the night. They were almost finished lowering the boats, and would likely be able to set sail the following afternoon. Hopefully, it would be their last evening in the wretched place. "We must have faith in Thor that we will arrive home," Floki said in a smooth voice.

"What do you suppose they will have for us when we return, eh? King Ragnar you will have to hold a feast," Ake commented and lay back against his pack for comfort. The men chuckled in agreement and Ragnar looked towards the stars.

"We will have a feast. With plenty of food, drink, and women. Would that make you all happy?" he muttered. Whistles and low cheers sounded from around the group. He smirked at his men's ability to maintain their spirit despite having worked all day just to try to sail home to their families.

"We will arrive safely. I do not believe my fate is to die in the ocean after such a victory," another man commented. They stayed like that most of the night, someone always awake to tend to the fire. Ragnar's thoughts remained focused on Kattegat and what was waiting for him. Mia, Björn, and his unborn child. While he knew Mia was upset about the revenge on Wessex, they would finally be able to put that behind them. For once they may be able to just enjoy the simple pleasures of life for a while. He prayed to the gods that they were done with battles and attacks, at least until spring. He and his people needed the winter to be with their families.

* * *

MIA

Another long week had passed without any news of Ragnar and the others. Bergit continued to stay in the longhouse, and Harbard remained in Kattegat. He would frequently spend time in the longhouse with the women, telling tales of his travels around the earth. Mia remained wary of him however and knew not to trust a wanderer so easily. He was very charismatic and had a way with the women. That type of attitude and demeanor wasn't always good. He had particularly taken a liking to Björn, who also seemed to enjoy spending time with him. Mia wasn't sure what Ragnar would think of such a thing, but decided it did no harm. Björn enjoyed having another man to spar with and was entranced at Harbard's tales of other cities.

The air continued to grow cooler, and each passing day Mia and Siggy's worry increased. Harbard had offered words of comfort on occasion, but nothing that really ebbed their worry. On a cool fall evening, Mia sat at her throne and placed a hand over her protruding belly. _"Are you well my Queen?"_ Edgar asked from across the large space.

 _"Yes. Thank you."_

 _"Is there anything I can get for you?"_

 _"No, I am alright. How is Denby? I hope he has healed well,"_ she asked, turning the conversation away from herself.

 _"Denby is much better. Thanks to your healer."_ She just smiled in return and remained silent. She was tired, and the growing baby seemed to take up most of her energy. _"Nobody here can understand English,"_ Edgar gestured to the servants moving about in the longhouse. _"Please be honest with me. Is everything alright?"_ She smiled at his bluntness.

 _"The men have not returned. If they are not back soon, they may be stranded somewhere else until spring. The winter is very harsh conditions to be sailing. Even though the ocean does not freeze, parts of our bay will."_

 _"You think they will not make it back?"_

 _"It is one of my fears, yes. I hope they return to us safely, but the longer it takes the more anxious I become."_ It was nice to open up to somebody. Especially being able to speak English with someone she knew would be loyal to her. Edgar had proven to be a great friend and was trusted by both her and Björn.

 _"I will pray for you that Ragnar and his men return."_ It was one simple sentence, that was all he could offer, but it was enough for Mia.

 _"Thank you."_

Their conversation was interrupted as the doors opened to the longhouse. Harbard and Björn stepped in to warm themselves near the fire. "Björn? Where have you been?"

"Harbard and I went hunting," the boy exclaimed.

"Yes, but we were unsuccessful. The deer are too smart," Harbard tried to joke. She smiled at the two, but it wasn't a genuine smile.

"Björn, go wash up. Dinner will be served soon," she instructed in a calm voice. Begrudgingly, he obliged. It left the adults to speak alone. "Harbard, may we speak for a moment?"

"Of course. What can I do for you Queen Mia?" He answered and approached her. Edgar remained off to the side and stayed silent.

"I would like to speak you about Björn. While we have enjoyed your company and many adventurous stories, I would appreciate it if you would inform me when you take my son someplace," she said with a stern voice. She realized she had called Björn _her son,_ and it felt right. A protective instinct had taken over, and she wanted to make sure she knew where he was and who he was with. She knew Ragnar would never forgive her if something happened to Björn, and didn't want to be taking any chances with someone she didn't entirely trust.

"My apologies, I assure you we were completely safe. I would not put your boy in danger," Harbard tried to explain with an innocent expression.

"I understand. All I ask is to remain informed," she countered with a fake smile. They nodded at each other before Mia returned to her throne and Siggy and Bergit walked in. Their entrance marked the end of the conversation with Harbard, and Mia was thankful for the distraction.

Two days later, Mia, Helga, Siggy, and Bergit were in the longhouse together. They were watching Helga's baby and organizing furs at the same time. With winter knocking on their door, it was smart to have everything in order. Edgar quickly burst through the door, startling the four women. _"Queen Mia, there are boats!"_ he said with a smile.

"What? What did he say?" Helga asked with a tilted heat.

"The boats! They are here, it must be Ragnar and the others," Mia quickly answered and moved as quickly as she could towards the docks. Edgar helped her to the dock, with the three other women quickly in tow. "It is! It's them," she announced to the others.

A crowd had quickly formed to greet them. Mia looked around, searching for Björn. Ragnar would want him there, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Looking to Edgar, she asked, _"Where has Björn gone?"_

 _"I will find him. It will take a while for the boats to arrive,"_ Edgar answered and went searching for the boy. It did take a while for the boats to make it all the way from the opening of the bay to the docks. In that time, Edgar had shown up with Björn who stood next to Mia.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"I was with Harbard. I am sorry, I did not mean to be late," he quickly apologized and had a guilty look on his face. They didn't say anything further to each other, as the boats were close enough to see the faces of each man. She quickly spotted Ragnar, and he smiled back at them.

Soon, they were unloading the boats. "Ragnar," she called as he came up and wrapped his arms around her. She hung on for dear life and took a moment to appreciate his presence. "You're okay," she said with relief.

"I told you I'd be back, did I not?" he smirked and kissed her. "Björn, did you take care of everything while I was away?" Ragnar asked, bring his son to his chest.

"Yes father," he answered and looked up at Ragnar. Everyone was truly happy that they made it back in once piece.

"I made a promise to you all, and I intend to make good on it. Tonight, we feast!" Ragnar shouted towards his men who all cheered in response. He placed a hand on Mia's belly and grinned. "I am happy to see he is growing," he said in a quieter voice.

"Björn is very much like you in that aspect. He's been feeding me chicken day and night," she admitted and giggled. Ragnar chuckled and nodded his head towards his son.

"Very good." He placed his arm around Mia and they began the short walk back to the longhouse.

They weren't back more than fifteen minutes before Ragnar was ripping at her dress to take it off. She was excited by his actions, readily doing the same to him. He frantically kissed down the column of her neck, and whispered, "I have missed you. I have missed every part of you." She was at a loss for words, having missed him just as much. Their kisses became needier, and quickly they were both bare. It didn't take long for them to join together, having been deprived of each other's touch for too long.

It was obvious to anyone in the hall or nearby rooms what was happening in their bedroom. They didn't care. The enjoyed the touch and feeling of each other as a married couple should. She could tell he needed her. He needed to feel her. He needed to be with her. Afterwards, she finally felt at ease. They rested together in the furs of their bed, neither saying a word at first. It was nice to simply be touching one another.

Eventually, it was time for their feast to start. The men had earned it. Ragnar took a bath, washing away weeks of grime, and was dressed in fresh clothing. Mia had ensured Björn stayed close and asked that he remain in the longhouse the rest of the evening. She knew there would be some words said regarding Björn spending so much time with Harbard, but didn't need that stress during the feast. It was something that would have to wait.

As they sat at the head table, they were served dinner. Ragnar cast a look towards the end of the table where Bergit sat. He narrowed his eyes at her, and then looked towards his wife. "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is," he whispered in a low voice as he took a bite of chicken.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Don't play games," he warned with wide eyes.

"Her name mis Bergit. She is the lost wife of Earl Trielstad." At first, she didn't think it possible, but his eyes grew even wider. He stroked his beard, looking out towards the rest of his people enjoying food and drink.

"Why is she here?" he said with the same low voice.

"She came here seeking refuge from their destroyed village. She had nowhere else to go," Mia said and picked at the food on her plate. The others at their table minded them no business, as Siggy and Rollo were too involved with each other to notice anyone else. Bergit was observing the others with a soft smile gracing her features. Mia saw that she was watching Harbard tell a story to a group of women. And Björn continued to inhale his food next to his father. He paid no attention to anything else except his food.

"What about that sounds like it was a smart decision?" he countered and Mia felt a pang of hurt at his words.

"Excuse me?"

"You let a complete stranger into this home? Why is she dining with us, let alone staying here?" he said with a defensive whisper.

"Ragnar, I think we should talk about this later," she tried to diffuse him before it got out of hand.

 _"No, I think we should talk about it now,"_ he said in English. This caught Siggy and Rollo's attention, as they knew when Mia and Ragnar spoke in English, it was usually about topics they didn't want others to hear.

 _"Fine. I don't see why you are mad she is here. She's harmless."_

 _"Harmless? How do you think it looks to others when we take in the poor runaway wife of a dead earl whose son just attacked us?"_

 _"Like we're doing the right thing?"_

 _"No,"_ he huffed and ran a hand down his face. _"Are you sure you can trust her? I do not have time or patience to deal with any more betrayal. I just returned from cleaning up the last mess."_

 _"As opposed to what? Are you going to kill her if she can't be trusted?"_ she sarcastically asked and was starting to get very angry with him. He shrugged his shoulders, taking a drink of ale. _"I can't believe you. This is ridiculous. Of course, I trust her. She's a young woman who was trapped in a marriage with someone twice her age. Do you really think if she was untrustworthy she would be sitting next to me and my unborn child?"_ Ragnar remained silent. She huffed again in annoyance and turned back towards the crowd.

 _"If you trust her, I will trust her. I just want you to be safe. I want us all to be safe. We need a break from all the conflict with other villages and people."_ He tried to explain himself, but Mia was fuming mad. As if realizing he'd gone too far, he rolled his eyes and slumped back into his chair. _"I'm sorry,"_ he muttered and turned his head to face her. She continued to ignore him, and instead remained focused on either her food or the people conversing in front of her. _"Mia, look at me,"_ he commanded. Reluctantly, she obliged. _"I am sorry. I do not wish to fight,"_ he tried once more.

 _"Fine. Then don't fight,"_ she said and looked away again. It was Ragnar's turn to huff and act annoyed.

"Women," he whispered under his breath, but she heard it.

 _"What did you say?"_

"Nothing," he answered and drained his remaining ale. The servant quickly brought over refills for the table. They dropped their argument, and conversed with the rest of the table, albeit a little tensely. After their meal, Ragnar sat holding a baby goat in his lap. He turned to face Mia who had been speaking with Bergit. _"If I let you hold the goat will you stop being mad?"_ he tried to tease. She turned from Bergit to look at her husband. He sat there with a playful expression, testing the waters between him.

"What makes you think I want to hold the goat?" she asked.

"Women like baby animals," he deduced and smirked at her. She didn't have a good response to that, because she did want to reach out and pet it. Rolling her eyes with a smile she couldn't hold back, she shook her head at him. "I think you should hold it," he urged and started to give her the goat.

"Ragnar, no, I-" her words were silenced by him placing the goat right in her lap. He sat back against his chair and took a drink of ale.

"See? He likes you," he said encouragingly.

 _"I'm still upset with you."  
"Very well. Be upset. But you look a lot less angry holding that baby goat," _he reasoned and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She looked down at the cute little goat in her lap, and grinned. He was adorable, and some of her anger did fade.

 _"Damn him for being right,"_ she whispered only to herself and the goat.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I hope you all are still enjoying this story. This is an important chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All works written by this user belong to their respective owners.**_

23

MIA

A few days after the feast, Mia woke to find Ragnar's side of the bed empty. Stretching her limbs, she decided to get ready for the day. She had a feeling she overslept, as she had been the last few weeks. Her pregnancy brought with it a lot of fatigue. As much as she wished she could lay in bed all day, she pushed herself to get dressed.

Walking into the great hall, she realized she had missed breakfast. Ragnar was sitting on his throne, addressing an issue between two men. She noticed Edgar off to the side, which had become his regular place during such meetings. He kept to himself, and quietly observed. She silently took her seat at the throne next to Ragnar's and tried to catch herself up on the latest issue at hand. "There is no proof of what you claimed to have happened. This is merely a disagreement between two neighbors. Leave it at that," Ragnar announced and the two men departed.

"Long morning?"

"Yes," he sighed and ran a hand down his face. "You did well with the winter preparations. I am proud," he rested his head on one hand and cast her a pleased look.

"I hoped I would," she smiled.

"Where is Björn?" Ragnar questioned, looking around the hall. _"Have you seen Björn?"_ he questioned the priest. Edgar looked towards Mia, but quickly composed himself.

 _"I believe he is outside,"_ Edgar answered, but it didn't seem to satisfy Ragnar.

"He has been gone all morning. Rollo was surprised he missed breakfast." Before Mia could comment, the doors opened to reveal Björn and Harbard walking in.

"Did you see how big he was?" Björn said to the other man. His blue eyes were wide with excitement.

"He can be saved for another day," Harbard answered and smiled at the boy. She could see Ragnar observing from the corner of her eye, and her grip on the chair's armrest tightened.

"Father," Björn greeted and came over to them.

"And, where were you?" Ragnar purred from his throne. Mia recognized the look on his face and knew there was tense concern there. Ragnar's piercing azure gaze was steadily focused on his son.

"I apologize King Ragnar, we were out hunting before the snow comes," Harbard's smooth voice called, and had an airy lightness that she knew would get under Ragnar's skin.

"Hunting? And were you successful?" Mia could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Not today. But perhaps next time," Björn answered.

"Who is your hunting partner there?" Ragnar's stare flickered to Harbard.

"Father this is Harbard. He's a wanderer. You will love his stories," Björn said with a proud grin.

"Björn, can you please give us a moment?" Mia asked, already knowing where the discussion was headed. The boy looked slightly confused but stood and walked towards the back rooms.

"Harbard," Ragnar said with a careful voice as he stood up. "I am not sure we have ever met, how long have you been in Kattegat?"

"Not long. Just a few weeks." Harbard remained calm and clasped his hands in front of himself. He stood patiently, waiting for the King's response.

"A few weeks, huh?" Ragnar's light tone was misleading. He glanced at Mia, and she knew they'd be having a conversation later. The tension between the two was unmistakable.

"Yes, just passing through. I offer my stories in exchange for a roof over my head and some scraps of food. I don't bother much," Harbard defended himself.

"I see," Ragnar nodded his head to himself. "Let me make one thing clear. I ever catch you with my son again, I will plunge my axe straight into your skull," he said it with a menacing smile on his face and a quiet, even tone. "This is my home, and I do not offer out food or shelter to a passing through pest," he spat out. Ragnar was becoming territorial.

"With all due respect Kin—" Ragnar's laugh interrupted the other man's words.

"You have done nothing but _disrespect_ me by using my shelter, eating my food, and taking my son to the woods. I have known men like you, men that do not truly earn something they can call their own. I built this family, I built my success, _not you._ It is pieces of shit like you that ruin everything they touch. I have seen it. I have lived it. I refuse to make the same mistakes again."

"You do no—" again Harbard never completed his sentence.

"OUT!" Ragnar shouted, and a nearby warrior started to escort the wanderer out of the building. Ragnar paced back and forth in silence for a few brief moments before turning to face Mia.

"What—" she started.

"You do not understand. You do not know what men like him do."

"Yes, I admit him spending time with Björn may have been inappropriate, but—"

"I said you do not understand! This is not the first time a wanderer has come through here."

 _"Calm down and explain it to me then,"_ she requested in English. Edgar stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable. Ragnar paid him no attention and stepped up to stand over his wife. His leaned down, one arm on each of the armrests of her throne.

"Last time a wanderer like him was here, many people died."

"Lagertha?" she questioned, very confused at what he meant. He shut his eyes and shook his head.

"No. Gyda. My daughter. Björn's sister. My _dead child_." She felt guilt swarm through her. Even though she didn't know the details or full meaning of his words, she felt the pain that was so clearly written across his face. "The last wanderer brought a wave of sickness. It was much worse than what you had last year. It was much deadlier and wiped out at least a third of Kattegat."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and looked into his hurt eyes. He was mere inches from her face, and she could see the briefest of moisture start to gather in his eyes.

"I do not want history to repeat itself. That is all there is to say about it," he muttered and started to lean away.

"Wait," she said and reached for his hand. "I am truly sorry. I did not know."  
"I know you did not know. I am not upset with you," he honestly admitted. "I just want you and Björn to be safe. That's all I have ever wanted, even if it doesn't seem like it." He lowered his head to kiss her forehead before walking away. She knew they were okay, but she could also see he needed time to himself. She would respect that.

Ragnar spent the rest of the day away from the great hall and their rooms. She figured he was either out on the platform in his chair or had gone somewhere else alone to think. After dinner she had gone back into their room and saw Björn sitting at the table near the fireplace. "Björn?" she called with concern.

"Harbard is gone," he stated. She moved to her stepson, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, he is gone. It is for the best," she tried to comfort him. Clearly Björn was sad that his friend had left

"Father made him leave. I heard him yelling." Mia wasn't sure what to say. What could she say? What would be appropriate for her to say?

"It was his time to leave," she decided to explain. She saw Ragnar enter their room. He stood silent off to the side.

"This is your fault he's gone. He didn't do anything wrong!" Björn stood up to shout at his father. Ragnar pushed himself off the wall and walked over with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He needed to leave," he calmly said to his son.

"NO. You just wanted him to leave. You were probably afraid he was going to try to take your place. That's all you care about; is being King!"

"Björn what has gotten into you?" Mia said with a stern voice.

"Don't defend him. You just do whatever father says, probably because you are scared he will leave or punish you if you disobey!" Ragnar stomped over to his son and slapped him across the face.

"You never speak that way to her or to me. Ever." Mia jumped at the action and looked at her husband's angry stare. "The decision was not yours to make. You are still a child, not yet a man. You can be mad about my decision, but do not think for a second to question it, and do not speak such things to either of us." Björn looked ashamed and guilty. "Apologize to Mia, now."

"I'm sorry," Björn muttered, genuinely looking apologetic.

"It's alright," she answered and watched the boy leave the room. "That was a little much, don't you think?"

"He needed to learn a lesson. It is unacceptable to speak that way." He approached her and sat down on the bench of the table. Pulling her towards him, he placed her head at the crook of her neck and ran his hand up and down her side. "I am sorry. Let us put this day behind us. Please," he asked and gave her a light squeeze.

"Yes, let us put it behind us. Tomorrow will be better."

"Tomorrow will be better," he agreed. Shortly afterwards they may their way to bed. Ragnar pulled her close and kept a hand resting on her belly. "Know that I will never punish or leave you. You know that right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know that. I know you love me."

"I do love you," he smirked. "And I will always take care of you. You will always own my heart," he whispered and gently kissed her. Under the gruffness and the territorial nature of Ragnar Lothbrok, he was just a giant teddy bear in Mia's opinion. He truly loved his family, even if he had a poor way of showing it at times. She knew everything would end up alright. Björn and Ragnar would be okay. They were in for a long winter and would have plenty of time to sort things out. The most important part was that she was with someone who loved her and would always support her.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER…

RAGNAR

In the middle of winter, they were far more prepared for such a blizzard as opposed to the year prior. It was still cold, windy, and isolating, but at least they had adequate food and wood supplies. When the blizzard hit, they had been feasting in the great hall. After word spread that a snowstorm was rolling in, everyone left save for a few. Rollo and Siggy remained near the large fire, and Rollo was telling Björn a funny story about Ragnar. The King and Queen sat at the head table, and he was lovingly running his hand over her very swollen belly. She was due any day and he was anxiously awaiting the arrival of his son.

Bergit had left the longhouse a few weeks prior, having found companionship with Ake's eldest son. They were a good match, and Mia had voiced how happy she was for the young woman. Alexander, Denby, Arthur, and Edgar had remained at their home near the docks.

The five of them were once again left in the longhouse to wait out the storm. As they finished eating and Ragnar refilled his drink, he made his way towards his brother and son. Siggy had gone to join Mia, which provided the brothers and Björn time to themselves. "Are you excited for the raids next spring?" Rollo asked his nephew.

"Of course," he enthusiastically answered.

"Maybe this year we'll find a partner who doesn't betray us," Ragnar commented. After severing the agreement with Wessex, he had no intention of returning. They would find somewhere else to raid. He had been speaking with Edgar and Alexander about any other lands they had traveled to or heard of. He had a few ideas and would announce the summer raids closer to the season. They spent the night drinking, telling tales, and eventually the two women retired to bed. Mia had gone to their room, and Siggy was down the hall in Bergit's old sleeping quarters. Björn grew tired after a while and had reluctantly gone to his room as well.

The brothers enjoyed their time sharing stories and ale late into the night. Just as Ragnar was going to join Mia in bed, Björn ran into the great hall. "Father!" he exclaimed. "It's Mia. Siggy says she has gone into labor," his son nervously explained. Setting down his horn of ale, he rushed to his bedroom. Sure enough, Mia was seated against the head of the bed. Her legs were spread with a thin fabric covering the center. Siggy was pulling Mia's hair out of the way and trying to comfort her.

"Mia," he said with a relived voice that she was alright. "Tell me what I can do," he offered to Siggy and took off his long, heavy tunic, leaving him in a lighter piece of clothing. His wife started to groan in pain as contractions began to hit. He was not foreign to the process of birth, he'd helped Lagertha bring both Gyda and Björn into the world, but it was over ten years ago.

"Grab some cloth, a basin, water, and hurry," Siggy answered. Ragnar looked to his son who quickly helped him gather the supplies. As they returned, Mia was in worse condition. His nerves were flowing with excitement at the expected arrival of his son. Siggy immediately took the supplies and started setting things up. As Mia let out a scream of pain, Ragnar winced. His eyes darted to his son and motioned with his head for Björn to leave. The boy didn't waste any time running from the room to be with his uncle in the great hall.

Ragnar took his place behind Mia, leaning against the headboard to support her. He placed a hand on her knee, kissing her head. "I don't think I'll be able to do this," she huffed out between pants. The baby was coming quickly, and she was clearly starting to get scared.

"You can do it. You want to meet your baby, don't you?" he tried to encourage and pushed back the stray strands of her sweat covered hair.

"Alright," she grunted and clasped her hand around one of his wrists. Her grip was tight, but he paid no attention to the discomfort. He knew she was in far greater pain. Siggy was at the foot of the bed, between Mia's legs. The fabric was lifted, exposing Mia and her round belly. Ragnar's wide eyes were bright with excitement.

"You're going to have to push now, I need you to push," Siggy instructed. Mia's left had pulled her knee back, and Ragnar helped her pull back the other. She screamed in pain as Siggy continued to encourage her. Ragnar winced at the cries of pain, but whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"Alright you can rest for just a moment," Siggy said, assessing the crowning baby. The moment of rest was very brief, and soon Mia was having to push once more. Each push drained more and more energy from her. Ragnar didn't remember Lagertha having such a difficult time, but brushed off the thought.

"I can't. I have to stop," Mia whimpered in defeat.

"You cannot stop, you have to keep pushing," Siggy defended and was shaking her head back and forth.

 _"Come on Mia, keep pushing,"_ he tried to encourage in English. He helped her pull her knees back once more as Siggy shouted to push. Moments later a cry was heard throughout the room. Ragnar grinned, overjoyed he had another child. He kissed Mia as he praised her hard work. Siggy was working quickly to wrap the baby up and presented it to the waiting parents.

"You have a son," Siggy exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"A son?" Mia said with happy tears filling her eyes. Siggy placed the baby in her arms, and she looked up at Ragnar's proud face.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear and couldn't take his eyes off his newborn son. Siggy moved back and started to tend to Mia.

"What do we name him?" Mia questioned, kissing her son's forehead.

"You did all the hard work, did you not? I think you should name him," he said with a smirk.

 _"What if I do not pick a Viking name?"_ she asked him in English.

 _"As I said, you did the hardest part. You should name our son."_ She smiled up at him, then down at their baby.

"Nikolas. We can call him Nik," she hesitantly said, clearly gauging his reaction.

"Nik," he repeated with a smile. "I am proud of you," he said and reached forward to caress his youngest son's face.

"Ragnar," Siggy's nervous voice called from the foot of the bed. He briefly glanced up from his hypnotizing son. "Hmm?"

"We have a problem," she whispered. Before he could ask her what was wrong, he heard a small groan from Mia. Looking down to his exhausted wife, he saw her eyes flutter closed. Her grip on Nik loosened, and Ragnar took his son into his arms.

"Björn!" he called with an unsteady voice. His son quickly came running just as Mia fell unconscious. "Take your brother to Rollo," he ordered and reluctantly handed off his youngest son to his oldest. Björn looked scared, seeing the state of the room. The main thing he likely noticed was the blood. It appeared she was losing too much blood from birth, something that was not uncommon after delivering a baby.

"Father?" Björn tried to question.  
"You do not want to see this Björn," Ragnar instructed and turned his attention back towards his wife and Siggy. He approached the other woman, rolling up his sleeves to help in any way he could.

"Get some water and rags." He acted quickly, rushing to help Siggy. They spent the next few hours trying to get the bleeding to stop. Ragnar did his best to remain calm, and Siggy kept assuring him she would be alright if they could just stop the bleeding. He was distracted by hearing his son crying from the other room but did his best to stay focused.

"Don't leave," he whispered to himself as he and Siggy continued working. Every few moments he would glance at her chest to ensure that she was still breathing. Eventually, the bleeding had stopped and Siggy had done her best to apply dressings between her legs to keep the area dry.

"She will be okay, Ragnar. I have faith in the gods that she will live to see her son take his first steps," she offered. "I will finish up in here. Go see your son," she added. Ragnar hesitated at first, but then nodded. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before exiting the bedroom to see his son.

He found Rollo holding Nik with Björn sitting at the table. Björn stood once he noticed his father. Ragnar was sure he looked a little rough for wear, covered in blood up to his elbows and smeared all over his shirt. Björn had been exposed to seeing his father covered in blood before, but it was always enemy blood. Not his wife's blood. "Father?" he asked.

"It is alright," Ragnar held up a hand to assure his son.

"Is Mia…" Rollo trailed off, still holding a fussy Nik in his arms.

"Siggy thinks so. We will see," he admitted. He moved to take the baby, but Björn cleared his throat.

"Father, you may want to wash up," the boy suggested. It made Ragnar smile, knowing his son was maturing with each day that passed.

"You are right," he smirked and went to a basin in the corner. After rinsing the blood from his arms, he returned to take his son into his arms. "Nik," he whispered to the baby who finally had fallen asleep. It was likely time for him to feed next time he woke, and he wasn't sure Mia would be awake to do it. He'd seen many women feed their babies and figured if she was unable to he'd have to help his son drink from her. Siggy would likely help. For the time being, he returned to the bedroom once Siggy had told him he could reenter.

"Father," Björn said with a sad voice as he entered their room. Ragnar sat in front of the fire with Nik, while Mia still lay unconscious. Siggy had changed her into fresh clothing, changing the dressing between her legs. The furs and fabric on the bed had been replaced as well. However, the metallic smell of blood still permeated the air. The boy's blue gaze was focused on the pile of bloodied rags in the corner.

"It is alright," he tried to reassure his son. "Come say hello to your brother, Nik." Björn cautiously approached his father and younger brother, smiling once he saw the small baby.

"He is so small," he whispered.

"So were you. And your sister."

"Was mother hurt after she had me and Gyda?"

"Not like this. Each child is different though. Siggy believes Mia will be alright. That is what we must pray to the gods for." He wasn't sure he believed his own words, but already even after a few hours had passed her color was starting to return. After a while, Nik had awoken and started to cry. "I think he's hungry," he said to his son. "Why don't you go to bed, it's late."

"I want to stay," Björn tried to argue, but only because he wanted to spend more time with Nik. That much was obvious. He didn't want to miss out on the excitement.

"Feeding the baby is not something you need to watch. At least not tonight. Get some sleep, you can see him in the morning," he ordered with a lopsided grin. Björn obliged, albeit reluctantly. "Stubborn boy," Ragnar muttered as he approached Mia on the bed. "Hopefully you aren't as stubborn. Huh?" he whispered to Nik, who just started to cry louder.

* * *

 _ **Note: I just wanted to reach out and let those who are interested know where this story is headed. It is not over yet, and there will likely be a sequel when it does end. I have plans for the story to continue after a short time hop (only a few years or so). I also have plans to incorporate Mia & Ragnar traveling forward in time for a brief moment, which may just be a short spin-off story, or may be included in the sequel etc. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks! **_


	24. Chapter 24

24

RAGNAR

He tried to gently wake his wife, knowing their son needed to eat. She didn't move at first, but eventually started to stir. As her eyes fluttered open, he saw her concerned expression. "Welcome back," he said in a quiet voice. She smiled, remembering she was not he proud mother of a son. Repositioning Nik, he helped her to a better sitting position.

"He is so beautiful," she whispered with a hoarse voice. He knew with all her screaming and the intensity of labor, she was probably thirsty.

"Here," he grabbed the cup of water from the table near the bedside. "Drink." She did, causing some of the life to come back to her face. Her body looked weak, but he could see she was trying to be strong. "I think your son is hungry," he stated, handing off Nick to Mia. He knew this was Mia's first child and wanted her to be able to experience as much as she could as s first time mother. They had servants to take care of little ones if needed, but he knew she wanted to experience it for herself.

"I bet he is," she cooed and accepted the baby. He had blonde hair, just like theirs. His eyes looked to be blue, which Ragnar couldn't help but keep smiling at. She exposed her breast, helping the baby to latch on. Nik started to feed rather quickly, but it was obvious Mia's strength was limited. As they sat there in silence while Nik was eating, Ragnar saw her eyes fluttering again before she winced.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Fine. Just tired. And he's not very gentle. Must take after his father," she teased and sent him a weak smile. It made him laugh, but he nodded in agreement.

"Here," he said and moved himself behind her once more to support her and help her hold Nik. Mia drifted off to sleep, and Ragnar took the moment to just be happy. With the responsibilities of being a King, he rarely had simple peaceful moments to just be happy with what he had. The gods gave him Mia, and Mia gave him another son. He was grateful and pleased to have such a wonderful woman in his life again.

He knew that if Lagertha had lived, he wouldn't have turned into the hardened man he'd become when Mia had first arrived. Unfortunately, Lagertha's death was fated and had happened for a reason. While he still missed her every day, he was overjoyed the gods granted him another chance with Mia. She had unintentionally brought him out of the depressed slump he'd been stuck in. Mia brightened his life, just as the Seer had proclaimed, she was a gift.

Looking down at his feeding son and sleeping wife, he smiled. All was right for a brief moment. He knew, deep down, that the peace would soon be ruined by one thing or another. Whether it be an enemy, conflict with his brother, a problem with Kattegat, there would be something that would surely upset the peace. That being said, he took advantage of the moments he could. Once Nik had finished, Ragnar took the baby into his arms and carefully lay him down into the small cradle next to the bed. It had been a gift from Floki and was carved with different tales of Ragnar's adventures. Giving his sleeping son one more smile, he settled into bed next to his wife.

Sleep didn't last long, as it was only a few hours until the baby was crying. Ragnar remembered how much Björn and Gyda cried as babies, not giving he or Lagertha much sleep. He'd forgotten what it was like. Rolling over, he grabbed Nik and started walking around their bedroom with him to hopefully stop the crying. Mia had stirred, holding her hands out. "I can take him," she said, sitting up again. He saw her struggling to sit all the way up, and when she looked like she was going to try to get out of bed, he interjected.

"No. Stay there. I'll bring him to you. You need to rest longer, it will take a while until you heal," he tried to convince her. She huffed but lay back against the furs.

"Fine," she reasoned and held her hands out again. He placed Nik in her waiting arms, smiling at the sight.

"I can grab something to eat, unless you want me to stay…" he drifted off.

"I can feed Nik. You go, just remember to bring me something," she said. "You've been cooped up here with me for a while," she chuckled. He smirked at her, coming closer to give both her and Nik a kiss.

"I am proud of you," he whispered before leaving the bedroom. Making his way into the great hall, Siggy, Björn, and Rollo were gathered around for breakfast.

"Congratulations, brother," Rollo formally said.

"I heard him crying," Björn added.

"You cried too," he responded to his son with a laugh.

"If I remember right, you cried more than your sister did," Rollo teased his nephew. There were a few chuckles around the table at Björn's offense, who eventually grinned at the joke.

"How is Mia?" Siggy questioned, finishing cooking the food.

"Awake. I think she will be alright. She is feeding Nik," Ragnar supplied.

"I can check on her later this afternoon if you'd like," she offered to which he nodded in agreement. The wind howled outside the longhouse, reminding them all that the blizzard was still present. "Here," she interrupted their thoughts as she set down food in front of them. Ragnar immediately dug into his food, not realizing how hungry he was. His thoughts drifting to Mia, he gathered some food on a separate tray to bring to her after he'd finished eating.

Enjoying the morning, as much as they could while waiting out a blizzard, they basked in the joy of Nik's birth. After breakfast, he brought the tray of food into the bedroom for Mia. She was thankful for the food, eating everything he brought. He took Nik, letting her get some rest. He brought the baby out to the great hall where everyone else was, and Siggy immediately wanted to hold him.

Ragnar wondered if Rollo and Siggy were ever going to have children, but never had the thought to ask his brother directly. They spent the afternoon admiring Nik while Mia rested. The following day, Mia was able to get out of bed on her own. Siggy had been helping as best she could, and everyone was glad to see her progress.

The snow had started to lessen, and Mia sat with Nik in her arms at the table they were currently eating dinner at. She was happy to be out of the bedroom and seeing the others. Nik firmly in her grasp, she ate next to Ragnar and Björn. "He is such a well-behaved baby," Siggy commented.

"Much better than Ragnar was. I remember mother cursing because he wouldn't stop crying. A feisty baby you were," Rollo teased. Mia laughed at the joke, as did Björn, but Ragnar narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Keep talking Rollo, I have stories about you as well," he smirked before downing his horn of ale.

"How long will the storm last? We should have a feast for Nik," Björn suggested.

"A great idea!" Ragnar called, clearly having had a little too much ale.

"I would think it will be over shortly? The wind does not sound as harsh tonight," Mia said with hopeful eyes. Ragnar stood, moving behind her to put his arms around her middle. He kissed her hair, and quickly stood to examine the group.

"I believe I've had enough ale for one night. My bed is calling," he announced before retiring for the night.

* * *

MIA

Ragnar was so supporting, Mia couldn't believe he was still the same man. She never doubted his kindness or love but was ultimately surprised with his ease of caring for a baby. Björn was getting along well with Nik as well, although he didn't understand the baby's tendencies to cry at all hours of the night. Ragnar had been very helpful, along with Siggy for caring for Nik at night so she could get some rest.

The snowstorm had lightened up finally giving them some reprieve. They had started to get low on firewood, so it was a day for celebrating when Ragnar and Rollo dug out the doors to the longhouse. Many villagers came to feast in the great hall that evening, which Ragnar had set up to celebrate the birth of Nik.

"I am so very happy for you!" Bergit exclaimed as she approached Mia and Ragnar at the head table. Nik remained asleep in Mia's arms, completely oblivious to the commotion around him.

"Thank you Bergit. I must say I'm relieved to see you made it through the storm. How are you fairing?"

"Quite well. Thank you. I do miss you though," Bergit commented. Ragnar narrowed his eyes at her words but remained silent as he chewed on some venison.

"We miss you as well. I am sure Siggy would like to say hello," she suggested and gestured towards Siggy and Rollo who were seated at a nearby table listening to one of Floki's stories. Bergit smiled and trotted off to see her other friends.

"I still don't know if I trust her," Ragnar purred and glanced at her.

 _"Will you stop it?"_ Mia said with a teasing voice and huffed out a laugh as she jokingly hit him on the arm.

 _"What?"_ he snickered and leaned away in mock defense. Throughout the night, many people approached their table to congratulate them. It became overwhelming, and Mia was generically thanking them with a smile plastered on her face. Towards the end, her cheeks hurt.

"I have yet to meet the new prince," Floki slurred as he waltzed up to the table with his daughter on his hip. "You want to meet Nik?" he called to his daughter. The little girl giggled and looked towards the baby.

"Here," Mia said with a grin as she stood and walked over to Floki to introduce Nik. His daughter was fascinated with Nik, which brought a beaming smile to her face. Everyone who approached them gave compliments, gifts, and well wishes towards the King and Queen on their new son. Ragnar ended up drinking a little too much with his friends and other men who congratulated him. They were singing songs towards the end of the evening. Rollo lead the men in various tunes Mia didn't recognize, but she enjoyed watching them have such a good time. The hall separated, men gathered around their ale, while the women congregated towards the head table near Mia. They chatted, sometimes boasting fun at their husbands, and exchanged entertaining stories of their children. Eventually, everyone left, leaving the great hall full of empty horns, dishes, and tipped over chairs. The servants had their work cut out for them.

A few days after Nik's feast, Mia and Ragnar ventured into the woods with Björn. Siggy had offered to watch Nik and let the couple have a short break. Mia trekked behind Ragnar and Björn as they went exploring into the woods. It was at her insistence, as she wanted to get some fresh air.

Finally taking a break at the top of a hill, Mia took a deep breath. "What are you thinking about?" Ragnar asked in her ear as Björn started to wander around.

"Back home, people who lived where there was snow would go _sledding._ "

 _"Sledding?"_ he questioned with a heavy accented English.

"Yes. It's actually quite fun."

"What is it?" Björn said from behind them. Mia grinned, and began to pace back and forth.

" _Sledding_ is where you have a _sled,_ which is a piece of metal or wood, and slide down a hill in the snow," she explained and gestured with her hands.

"That sounds like fun, we should find one!" Björn started getting all excited.

"You'll have to ask Floki if he will build you one," Ragnar said with his curious icy stare.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed. She ran her hands up and down her sides, feeling the cold seep in.

"You can't seem to get this right, can you," Ragnar chuckled and fixed her furs that were poorly fastened around her body.

 _"Where I come from we have jackets and coats we zip or button up. This is still strange to me,"_ she picked at the light-colored furs he fixed around her.

 _"That sounds strange,"_ he whispered to her.

"What are you saying to each other? Why don't you want me to hear?" Björn asked.

"Nothing of importance. Just speaking about the cold," Ragnar explained.

"You two speak often in that language. It sounds like the same language Athelstan spoke," the boy commented and looked towards his father.

"It is," he muttered in response, but his happy demeanor quickly changed. Mia could tell he was remembering a different time, perhaps the time when the man named Athelstan was alive, or about Lagertha.

"I miss Athelstan."

"As do I," Ragnar started walking around. His footsteps caused a crunching noise from the snow beneath them. "You know, Edgar is a lot like Athelstan. He is a priest as well. Just not as annoying as Athelstan was," he started to joke, causing Björn to laugh. Even though she never knew who Athelstan was, she enjoyed seeing her husband and stepson reminisce about something. After the tension when Harbard left, and the commotion from Nik being born in a snowstorm, she figured the two could use some father-son bonding time.

The three of them enjoyed the fresh air a while longer, until Ragnar lead them back towards town. The wind had picked up, causing shivers to take over Mia. "Let's get you back," he reasoned and they began walking the familiar path back towards the longhouse. "I'm sure Nik is hungry," he added.

"Ragnar," she said stopping her tracks. Björn was already ahead of them, minding his own business.

"Hmm?" he turned to face her. She took in his appearance, hard and worn from battles, but still young.

"How long will this last?"

"What do you mean?"

"The past few days have been so wonderful. I can't help but think something bad will happen and crush all the joy we have," she admitted with a saddened face.

"Then we must enjoy the peace while we have it, right?" he said with that gleaming smirk she loved. He was right, she knew he was. But with so much happy things happening in their lives, and so much going right, she couldn't' help but dread what would happen next. Something inside was telling her that the happiness only lasted so long.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: Apologies for such a break between chapters. Thank you for being patient and your continued support. Enjoy!**_

25

MIA

Nik was nearing a month old, and Mia couldn't be happier. Everything seemed well and right in their lives. She knew better; she knew that peace and happiness could only last so long. And that thought, or rather that _fear,_ was what brought her to the Seer on a calm winter morning. Ragnar was busy with Ake and Rollo, leaving her time to ask the wise one some questions. She left Nik with Siggy for the time being, and fastened the clip of her furs before heading out of the longhouse.

As she traveled the familiar path to the Seer's hut, she waved and smiled at the people she saw along the way. Since the birth of her son, she carried a whole new air of confidence. She had developed a positive relationship with the people of Kattegat, and providing them a second heir earned her even more respect.

Pulling back the curtain to the Seer's hut, she slowly entered. Pausing at the entrance, she cleared her throat to announce her presence. "Hello Queen Mia. Please, have a seat," he gestured in a gravelly voice. She obliged, and took her seat across from the strange man.

"I have come to see you because I am concerned," she confessed.

"Ah, yes, things are too good to be true, am I right?"

"Well," she paused, unsure what to say next. "My husband tells me to not worry, and instead enjoy the time of peace. But I have nightmares. I can't help but thing something awful is coming. Can you see any tragedy or ill will in our future?" she asked in concerned voice. The Seer just smiled at her, his grimy teeth glinting in the minimal light.

"I can only say what I see. What I see is part of what you say," he answered. _'Why are these things never clear?'_ she thought to herself. Remaining silent, she waited for him to continue. "You are correct that peace only lasts for so long. That is our nature, is it not?" he grabbed some small bones and held them in his hand. Shaking the bones in his palm, he eventually tossed them onto the small table in front of him. Grazing his hand over the remains, he frowned.

"What?" she pried, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"I see…I see what you dream of. It is not something you can prevent. Unfortunately, the gods require it happens. I'm sorry, there's nothing you can do." Any sense of confidence she'd had walking in to the hut had immediately vanished.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? If I can't stop it, how do I survive it? Will my family survive? When will it happen?" the questions flooded out of her mouth faster than she could comprehend what she was even asking.

"I am sorry Queen Mia, that is all the gods permit me to say," he answered, clearly ending the conversation. Tears welled in her eyes, and her heart started to race. Her hands shaking, she quickly stood. Before the Seer could say another word, she fled the hut. Making her way down the worn path as quickly as possible, she ran through the side entrance of the longhouse. Attempting to beeline it straight for her bedroom, she was stopped by Bjorn.

"Mia? Are you alright?" he tried to ask, grabbing onto her forearm. She quickly shrugged him off and tried to not let him see her tears.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out before fleeing to their living quarters to be alone. She felt bad leaving him standing there confused, but didn't want him to see her so upset. As a parent, albeit a step-parent, she didn't want to worry him with such an upsetting premonition.

* * *

RAGNAR

Near the docks with Edgar, Rollo, Ake, and two other men, Ragnar huffed in annoyance. The winter always created problems for food supplies, as it limited the food from the sea. They had to rely on animals from the woods, and their allotted livestock for the winter season. As it were, they were discussing strategies for the spring. Each year they put extensive time into their spring and summer raids. They had so much riding on their raids and agreements for trade that it had to be thoughtfully planned out. It was one of the biggest differences between Ragnar and previous kings or earls. Ragnar had strategy, motivation, and was open-minded.

"Father!" he heard Bjorn call from further down the frozen beach. His attention turned towards his son nearing closer.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, moving to meet Bjorn halfway. The boy looked around nervously, and glanced to the other men off to the side. "What is it boy?"

"Mia. She came home very upset. I do not know why," he admitted.

"Is Nik alright? Where was Mia? Why was she not home?"

"I do not know. Something just seemed…off. I thought you should know," Bjorn answered.

"Very well," Ragnar agreed and started back towards the longhouse with his son. It started to snow on their way back, and Ragnar wondered if they would escape the season without another blizzard or if the gods would snow them in once more. Quickly finding warmth near the fire of the great hall, Ragnar left his son to socialize with Siggy and Nik. He went to their room, finding Mia staring at the smaller fire in their bedroom.

"Ragnar?" she half glanced his way.

"Bjorn was worried about you. Is everything alright my love?"

 _"No. No it is not okay Ragnar,"_ her voice started to get louder, which was why she'd switched to English. They would frequently speak in English if an argument was bound to start, or if Mia was upset. He figured something had her spooked, but he didn't know what.

 _"Tell me,"_ he urged. She stayed silent, staring at the orange flames of the fire. The only sound to be heard was the occasional crackle of the firewood. _"Mia, tell me,"_ he insisted with an icy gaze. Finally, she looked at him square in the eye.

 _"Do you remember how I have been so worried lately? How I feared the peace would be ruined? Well the Seer confirmed my fears."_ His heart sank. Not another one of the Seer's premonitions. He remembered what the Seer had told Lagertha, and how his words had haunted her for years.

 _"I surely hope you do not take everything he says in a literal way. He is not always clear."_

 _"You don't know that Ragnar. You only believe what you want to believe. The Seer prophesized something horrible happening, confirming that I had reason to be worried. He said…"_ she trailed off and turned away from him. _"He said there is nothing we can do to stop it. The gods will it to happen."_ Scoffing, he stood and faced their bed. Just the thought of the Seer telling yet another wife some sort of bad prediction angered him. He'd be having words with the Seer after ensuring Mia would be alright.

 _"Mia…I beg you not to become upset over what the Seer claims to be a bad omen."_

 _"Ragnar you aren't listening to me!"_

 _"Why does this have you so upset? I do not understand. Whatever the Seer said is only his interpretation. His word is never definite. You need to understand this,"_ Ragnar tried to reason. He approached her, and sighed at her resistance at first. Pulling her to him, he enveloped her body in a hug. She finally relaxed in his embrace, and began to cry. He still did not understand why she was so upset over some ridiculous words the Seer said. Boiling it down to female emotion and newfound protectiveness over Nik, he did his best to comfort her in any way he could. One of the ways he knew to make her forget her troubles was to show her his love. It wasn't worth getting upset over her taking the Seer's words so literally. It only ended in arguments the last time he'd experienced it. And so, he kissed away her tears. He ran his hand over the smooth skin of her neck, and caressed her body in every way he knew gave her pleasure. If anything, it pulled her mind from her worries and focused her attention on the physical pleasures of life.

* * *

A few more months had passed, and Nik was growing more and more each day. Mia had not brought up the Seer's words for at least a few weeks, and Ragnar hoped she had finally moved past it. He wasn't sure what it was, but the Seer definitely had an effect on her. If there was anything he'd learned about premonitions, visions, and experiences of the like, it was that everyone always had a chance to change their destiny. He fully believed that each person had control over their fate, and how they wanted to go. Whatever ill-bearing words the Seer had told his wife, he was going to make sure it didn't happen.

As Nik continued to grow, so did the temperature. It was nearing spring when they would go on their first raid of the season. This year, Bjorn would join them as a man, no longer a child tagging along with his father. It was a big accomplishment and milestone in a man's life, and Ragnar was ecstatic. All seemed to be right in the world, and they were preparing for one of their biggest raid seasons yet.

As they plotted and schemed how to gain the most from their next raid, Ragnar ensured to take precautions this spring. Knowing that this year Mia would insist on staying behind with Nik, he mentally prepared himself for the voyage alone. It unsettled him to leave his wife behind, but now with Nik needing care he knew that Mia would not leave him. A boat was nowhere for a baby, and so he would need to trust that she would be kept safe.

To ensure her safety, he decided that he would leave behind more protection for her and his people. He refused to make the same mistakes as he did in the past. He understood he would need to face his fear of leaving her behind. His preparations brought him to have another conversation with Edgar, Rollo, Ake, Bjorn, and Floki. They sat around a table in the great hall, finishing a meal and drinking ale.

"We cannot let what happened with Fell repeat itself. Kattegat must remain safe while we are away," he stated. Rollo nodded, and the others made hums of agreement.

"How do you propose to leave enough enforcements in Kattegat, yet bring enough men to the raids?"

"Speaking of, when will you announce where will sail?" Ake chimed in. Smiling, Ragnar crossed his arms across his chest. He was excited for their raids, but also felt accomplished by the fact that so many were awaiting his announcement. It showed his people's support and belief in their King.

"That is the best part. The more I think and plan, the more I realize we have been going about the west raids all wrong. We need to put Wessex behind us, and sail past their land," he started to pace, gesturing with his hands. As always, he was an animated story teller. "Those of you who remember Athelstan may recall he traveled many places in his life. He told stories of kingdoms past Wessex that may hold more treasure than you can imagine. What is stopping us from scouting up the shore and finding another settlement?"

"Interesting," Ake said with interest. "Again, how many must stay behind to protect Kattegat? I'm sure Mia will stay behind with your son. Who is to watch over our families? Many of us are still healing from the last attack, and this will be a new territory for us to navigate." Ake pointed out in honest concern.

"Who better to protect our families than family?" Ragnar asked the group, who stared back at him with blank expressions. After a few silent moments, an understanding grin flitted across Floki's face. A snicker quickly followed, and Ragnar had to bite his tongue to not join in the laughter.

"You said I would be joining this year Father. I do not wish to stay behind," Bjorn began to protest.

"I do not believe it is you the King is referring to," Floki commented and leaned back.

"Rollo," Ragnar started.

"No," Rollo started to argue. "You cannot leave me behind like some child to protect the women!" He threw his cup on the floor in anger.

"Brother," Ragnar approached him with his hands held up in reassurance.

"Do not _brother_ me when you intend to leave me behind," Rollo started to back away.

"I need someone I can trust. Someone I would trust with my family, and someone I have _already_ trusted with my own life. Please," he calmly explained. Everyone gathered around could see the guilt flit across Rollo's face. If he refused to stay and protect Kattegat, and something happened, Ragnar would never forgive him. Rollo would never forgive himself. Lost in thought, he continued to silently pace the room and was clearly contemplating how to answer his brother. After a few minutes of silence, he finally sighed.

"I will stay and protect Kattegat. But I will _not_ be left behind next year. You must promise me this."

"Of course," Ragnar answered with his famous smirk.

* * *

Ragnar woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Twitching away from the touch, his eyes shot open. As his vision focused, he saw his son Bjorn standing over him. "What is it?" Ragnar whispered, knowing full well that Nik would easily wake if they were too loud. Mia lay tucked into his side as well, but he knew she was still asleep.

"That woman, Bergit, she's here to see Mia," Bjorn whispered. Ragnar rolled his eyes and motioned down at the bed. "Tell her she will have to wait. And you know better than to barge in. I could have been…busy," he widened his eyes at his son.

"I _do_ know better. You're never energetic enough for _that_ in the morning," Bjorn bit back and Ragnar's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Letting a snicker escape, he rushed his son out of the room and started to gently wake Mia.

As his wife get dressed and ready for the day, he tended to his son. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling his still got around Bergit. Perhaps it was her previous relations to Fell and what happened then. Either way, it unsettled him and he had no desire to stick around while the women visited. Mia was well aware of his opinion of Bergit, but apparently saw differently than he. And she let him know that whenever she came up. "I don't understand why you do not trust her. She clearly sought out refuge here. She had nowhere to go. Nobody to support her. Bergit has made a good life here, clearly happy."

" _Mia. I will not start an argument with you this close to leaving for the raids,"_ he answered in English as he heard a servant approaching. Soon, the servant entered their room to tend to the fire.

 _"Fine. It is just confusing why you are untrusting of a woman seeking help, but let a man who betrayed us have dinner with all of his men in our dining hall."_ Her words struck him the wrong way. He looked up at the ceiling, asking the Gods why their gift to him had to be so stubborn of a woman.

 _"Do not start a disagreement. I have my reasons. I have been around longer than you, and I know more of how people in this time act. You do not."_ He could tell that she didn't appreciate his words.

 _"You're not that many years older than me, aside from the time difference. I understand you may know this time period better, I'm not arguing that point. I'm saying that you're taking a tiny suspicion too far by not wanting to even be around her. You're being dramatic."_

 _"Dramatic?"_ he had a harder time pronouncing the word.

 _"You are acting like a woman,"_ she teased and took Nik from his arms.

 _"Hmm you think so?"_ she nodded before kissing their son's forehead. _"Well, I can assure you I am not a woman. Not only did we create Nik as living proof, but I can always show you again how different a man is from a woman,"_ he started to tease her back as his hand moved to her behind. Groping, stroking, and touching anywhere he could get his hands, Mia started to giggle. The servant uncomfortable coughed before quickly exiting the room. It seemed both Ragnar and Mia had forgotten of the servant's presence, and buried their laughs. He kissed Mia and Nik before leaving to see Floki about the remaining boat repairs. Proving his manhood to Mia would have to wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**_VERY IMPORTANT: This story is finally planned out how it will end. There are limited chapters left, but I PROMISE that they will be filled with a LOT of content, story development, and that nothing will be shorted. This is where it gets exciting folks! Again, a huge THANK YOU to those who have stuck through the updates. Enjoy!_**

26

MIA

The spring raids had arrived. Mia was excited for Björn to finally join the men as a fellow man instead of a boy. Ragnar had taken extra precaution to ensure Kattegat's safety, specifically her safety, but something remained unsettled within her. As she sat with Bergit and Siggy on the outside platform, they watched the children play. A few other women were gathered near the great hall with their children. With many of the fathers gone on the raids, the kids were easily bored. Although with her friends, she couldn't lose the ill feeling the Seer's words left inside her. She had stopped mentioning things to Ragnar. There was no point. He acted as though the Seer knew nothing. It was odd, considering when she'd first arrived in Kattegat, he drug her along to the Seer to prophesize her future in the Viking time. Her husband was confusing, and few ever knew what was going through his mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Nik began to cry. She had to admit, since the men had left for the raid, she missed Ragnar's help with Nik. He was an excellent father, and was more than willing to do the dirty work of caring for a child. It was one of the many reasons she loved him, however stubborn he may be. "He's growing so quickly, your little prince," Bergit commented.

Siggy chuckled in agreement and nudged Mia's side. "He plays well with others. Unlike his father," she joked and they all started laughing.

"I must say I am surprised the King has left his brother behind for protection. I have heard Rollo is a valuable warrior," Bergit mentioned, crossing her harms over her chest in boredom.

"It was a great sacrifice for Rollo. Yet, he loves his brother and would do anything to protect Kattegat," Mia encouraged.

"I am sure it is selfish of me, but I am rather pleased he has stayed behind just this once," Siggy admitted, a slight blush reaching her fair cheeks. Mia smiled at her friend, pleased that the two of them had time together.

"He does seem rather left out. Look at him all alone there. Siggy, you should go keep him company," Bergit boldly teased, making Siggy's blush rage tomato red.

"Why Bergit may have a point, he does look rather lonesome," Mia joined in on the fun. Rollo was standing across the village center, drinking a pint by himself. There were plenty of older men, and one young blacksmith, sitting near him. However, he apparently had no interest in joining in on their conversation. It was clear he was uninterested.

"Perhaps I will," Siggy eventually stated, surprising the other two women. Mia and Bergit giggled, fully entertained by their friend and the King's brother. The rest of their afternoon was quite enjoyable. Mia found herself missing the time she'd previously had staying home during the raids. It was nice to catch up with her friends, and helped ease the worry of Ragnar and Björn out raiding.

RAGNAR

Sailing past Wessex, they'd found two smaller villages to raid. Both were successful, but they had suffered two casualties. After loading the boats, they made their way further up the river. Off in the distance, they saw a larger village. It was more comparable to an entire city. Ragnar vividly remembered Athelstan's descriptions and stories. They hadn't done the land justice. Similar to their original raids on Northumbria and Wessex, they made camp far from the city center. They did their best to keep their presence shielded, and kept a quiet camp.

As Ragnar sat near the fire surrounded by Floki, Björn, Ake, and two others, he turned to face his son. "You did well today, Björn. I am proud of you." He did not care if others heard. Everyone knew how much Ragnar cared for his family, and each man at the circle had known Björn his entire life. While Björn did not possess the skills of an experienced fighter like the grown men, he still showed great courage and strength. Ragnar had no doubt his son would make an excellent warrior one day.

"Thank you, father."

"King Ragnar is right. You remind me much of my sons on their first raid," Ake mused. It made Ragnar smile to see others praising his son. Now a father of two sons, he had plans to expand his kingdom past Kattegat. Björn would remain the sole heir to Kattegat, but now he had another son to either help Björn or rule another land. The prospect of both Björn and Nik ruling two lands together made his mind race with excitement.

For the remainder of the evening, he planned their first encounter with the new city which would take place the following morning. That night, he dreamt of the future of Kattegat. His dreams were filled of his family, success, and his work paying off for the good of his people.

* * *

It was almost one month that passed before they finally conquered the new land, Breckege. It was larger than Wessex, but also not as advanced. They definitely had the upper hand. Clearly, the people of Breckege were not allied with Wessex, as they did not share the same support system or structure. Unfortunately, the city was not very wealthy. That's not to say they didn't obtain their raids worth of gold and weapons, but it was slightly disappointing for how large a civilization it was.

Ragnar did find a valuable piece of information though. It wasn't in the form of jewels or a weapon. No, it was the spoken word. A poor farmer had heard snippets from a passerby. The man explained that a slave traveled through his farm, apparently from Wessex. It was not uncommon for slaves or poorer people to flee Wessex in search of a better life. The nearest city was Breckege, and many of the farmers fled there to escape the manipulative rule of King Ecbert. The slave explained to the farmer a conversation overheard by a man of the Wessex guard. A settlement close to Kattegat had formed an alliance with King Ecbert. Recently.

Of course, the last Ragnar had heard of King Ecbert was when the cowardly king fled from Wessex during their last attack. He was unsure who was ruling Wessex now, but clearly Ecbert was still alive. The farmer from Breckege informed Ragnar that the city had suffered a great lost from their last attack, but apparently it was on the rise of power once more. The revelation that Ecbert was alive did not bother Ragnar. He'd let go of this previous revenge long ago. His concern was that someone was a traitor among his people. Someone was making an alliance with Wessex, probably to spite him.

As he sailed back to Kattegat, he sat silently at the bow of the boat. The information the Breckege farmer had shared with him reeled through his mind. It appeared his conflict with Wessex was not yet over. It didn't escape him that his fellow men knew something was up. Björn, always attune to his father's moods, was staring at him from across the boat. Only on the second day of travel did he finally approach his father.

"You are thinking awfully hard, father."

"Is there a problem with me thinking?" Björn snickered but shook the joke off.

"What has you troubled. Our raid was a success, no? Should we not be celebrating and racing home to show what we've taken?" It was Ragnar's turn to snicker. His son was naïve. He was young, so this didn't surprise Ragnar, but there were other things in life to revel over other than jewels or weapons stolen from a city. There was always a bigger picture.

"I am pleased. You did very well for your first real raid. You still need practice, but you did well."

"Then what is the problem? What bothers you?"

"Do you all recall the farmer's I spared?" Ragnar asked the boat in a louder voice. Everyone turned their attention to their King.

"What of him?" Floki asked, knowing very well that an explanation would follow.

"That farmer told me something very interesting. A slave who fled from Wessex, overheard that one of Kattegat's neighboring villages has made an alliance with our dear King Ecbert." Everyone remained silent, save for the sound of the crashing waves. "Yes, our friend, the cowardly King Ecbert. I am sure you have not forgotten him. The bastard who ran off has come back into power. Or…so it would seem."

"Does this mean we are to turn around and kill the ass once and for all?" Ake asked, taking a bit of an apple.

"No. Ecbert will die soon enough. First, we have a bigger problem. A sleeping enemy we have failed to see the betrayal of."  
"I smell a rat," Floki sneered and giggled in his signature high pitch. The men started to speak amongst themselves, some shouting their hatred for whomever crossed King Ragnar. Out of the corner of his eye, Ragnar saw his son smile.

"Floki may smell a rat, but I smell an opportunity," Ragnar whispered to his son.

Ragnar used the following days in their journey home to motivate the men. They anxiously awaited their arrival home, not only to celebrate with feasting, but also to plan their attack on the nearby traitors. Of course, Ragnar's mind was focused on what the results of the betrayal could be. It wasn't just another battle to be had, but an opportunity to make his dream a reality. It was if the gods were truly blessing him with hope of a prosperous future. Between himself, Floki, Ake, and Björn, they formulated a plan to discover their traitor. Whomever was conspiring with Wessex would see no mercy from King Ragnar.

Arriving home to Kattegat, Ragnar was elated to see Mia holding Nik on the docks. A warm welcome furthered the men's motivation to carry out their plans on the traitorous neighbor. Hoisting up his pack, he stepped onto the docks of his home. "Look at Nik," Björn commented as they got closer. "He's grown!"

"Husband," Mia greeted as he approached. He bent down to kiss her greedily, giving his youngest son a kiss as well. "I missed you."

"I always promise to come back, do I not?" She laughed in response to his comment, and let him wrap his arm around her. Björn kindly took his pack so he could hold Nik as they made their way to the long house. The servants began preparing a feast, as Ragnar filled Mia in on the information, he'd learned in Breckege. He was even pleased to see Edgar, who reminded him so much of Athelstan. It was good to be home knowing the future held great promise.

During the feast, they sat at their head dining table. Ragnar had time to catch up with Rollo, and they'd all had enough drink to settle them in for the night. Eventually, their table was left with Ragnar, Mia, a sleeping Nik, Björn, Rollo, Siggy, and Floki. "Friends," Ragnar said in a tired voice. "Something big is coming. I must confess that though the raids are over, our work is not yet done." Raising a toast to their table, he drank his ale with the finality that revenge would finally be granted.

* * *

Not one month later, they had discovered that the village of Merrik was the traitor. Their Earl, Jorrbin, had been in contact with Wessex. Their plan was to attack the village after their fall feast. In the process of planning their revenge, they also discovered a few more allies willing to support them. Another nearby village, Habben, pledged their loyalty to Ragnar and Kattegat. Their Earl, Leif, had been trading with Kattegat for years on land. They did not frequently venture the seas as the people of Kattegat did.

Formulating how to achieve his goal, Ragnar understood it would take at least two steps. First, he would need to conquer Merrik. That didn't pose too much of a challenge to him, as he knew their village well. He then would need to finish the job of killing Ecbert. The last piece to his plan, what he wanted to be his destiny—conquer Wessex once and for all. It was not just an opportunity for expanding his kingdom, but also an opportunity for his people.

They'd planned, plotted, and made a sacrifice to the gods for extra support. His well-thought out plan would begin the following day. Because they were to attack Merrik early in the morning, he'd already prepared himself to go to bed early. Making love to his wife sounded infinitely better than having a headache the following morning. Looking over to his wife and growing son, he nodded his head in decision. "Come, we should go to bed. It is getting late in the night," he reasoned and reached for her hand. Before her smaller hand could grasp his larger, scarred one, the doors burst open. "Intruder!" someone shouted the obvious as axes flew into the great hall, spraying blood over their fall feast.


	27. Chapter 27

27

MIA

Between the sounds of battle and women's screams, Mia could only focus on protecting Nik. She made brief eye contact with Ragnar, who already had his axe drawn. Giving her a nod, she understood that their main priority was to protect Nik. As she saw Ragnar join in the fight to kill the intruders, Mia quickly ran to their sleeping quarters. Settling Nik against her chest, she hid with one of the servants in the corner of their room. She held her hands over Nik's ears to drown out the screaming.

Someone burst into the room, startling Mia and Porunn the servant. At first Mia gasped, but then realized it was just Bergit. She appeared frantic, searching the room for any sign of Mia. Once the two women made eye contact, she sighed. "Queen Mia, please. I am so terrified," Bergit started to sob, clearly overwhelmed and upset with the scene in the great hall. She ran over, barely able to speak. Huddling closer to Mia and Porunn, she clutched onto the queen's arm. "There's so much blood," she cried.

Mia reached forward, attempting to sooth her friend who had been through so much. "Shh, we don't want to them to find us," she hastily whispered. Bergit seemed to understand the importance of their silence, and visibly tried to calm down. They stayed huddled in the corner, not one of them making a sound save for Nik's occasional cooing.

Their efforts were not successful, as a tall man with long blonde hair entered the room. Bergit screamed as her grip tightened on Mia's arm. The man pointed at Bergit, clearly indicating her to come forward. She hesitated, resisting to comply to the man's wishes. He moved closer and angrily pointed at both Bergit and now Mia. Her hands began to tremble, knowing full well that Ragnar hadn't trained her near enough to take on the man before them.

He stepped closer with a jerk when neither woman moved. Bergit shrieked once more, looking to Mia for direction. As she stared down into the blue eyes of her son, the same eyes as Ragnar, she knew what she had to do. Slowly turning, she handed her son off to the servant Porunn. Tears began to streak down her face as she saw her son reaching out towards her. Knowing it was best for his safety, it was no question to save Nik and sacrifice herself.

Before she had time to dwell on the sadness starting to overtake her, she turned to face the menacing man who now sported an evil grin. She felt Bergit grab her hand, and the two women made a step towards the stranger staring them down. To her surprise, the man only grabbed _her_ arm and not Bergit's. She watched as the other woman turned to stand beside the tall stranger, smirking down at Mia. "Oh Mia, such a naïve little queen. Did you really think I was loyal to you and your pompous _Ragnar?_ " She spat out his name. Complete shock graced Mia's features, unable to acknowledge that her supposed friend betrayed her in such a way.

"Bergit, I don't understand…"

"I do not think there is much more to say. It is quite obvious. You and your husband are ignorant pigs. Pigs who feed off the suffering of others. It was you who led the men from Wessex to kill Earl Trielstad. It was Kattegat who staged the attack on our home. I lost everything, while you gained." Bergit's facial expression was stone cold, unmoving, and showed no mercy. She clearly believed Kattegat deliberately aided Wessex in attacking Earl Trielstad, if it was even the English. The truth was, they had no proof. This woman was jumping to conclusions on something that had happened a few years ago.

"Bergit, I _promise_ you that is not what has happened. I—" she didn't get to fully explain herself as the man started to drag her away. Bergit led the man out the side exit of the longhouse, and off the platform they sat at just days ago laughing about Siggy and Rollo. "Wait, my baby! Nik!" Mia's voice called into the night. She could only hope that Porunn would keep her son safe.

"Shut up," Bergit snapped as the man's grip tightened and a hand covered her mouth to cease her screams. She wasn't sure if anyone would hear her over the battle ensuing in the great hall, but she had to try. There were two horses waiting off to the side of the village center, clearly waiting for their escape. As the man hoisted her up onto his horse, he was awfully rough with her. Jolting her side to side to situate himself behind her, she felt his iron grip dig in to her side. Just as they were about to depart, she saw Ragnar's form open the side door they'd just ran through. She managed to free her mouth for a mere second to shout, "Ragnar!" but it was too late. The brute behind her kicked the horse to begin their departure. She'd heard Ragnar yell in response to her plea for help, but his voice faded as the hooves pounded into the dirt. Each jolt of the horse bringing them further and further away from her home. Her husband, Björn, her family.

* * *

BJÖRN

Considered a young man among his people, he'd acted as such. When Merrik attacked their great hall during the raid's return feast, he had immediately taken action to defend his people. On their way west at the beginning of spring, his father had given him some valuable advice. "Power is dangerous. The more you have, the more people want to take it from you," Ragnar had said. With his father being a king, it was obvious that there was a constant threat. It was part of being a king. That advice did not have nearly as much meaning as it did the day Merrik attacked Kattegat. They clearly had other forces Ragnar was unaware of, but still were unable to overtake Kattegat.

Björn was proud to be part of such a powerful village as Kattegat, but his father's words rang true. People wanted to take that power. As their village grew, and Ragnar's influence spread, so did his power. It was not surprising that someone would try to take that away, but nonetheless it had dire consequences.

Mia had been taken. The woman he had come to know and love as another mother was stolen from them. It was mere hour after the attack that they sat in his parent's living quarters. Nik was crawling around on the furs near the dining table, and Björn was supposed to be watching him. Ragnar stood, pacing furiously, in front of the fireplace. The servant who'd been with Mia and Bergit, Porunn, was seated at the table facing Ragnar. She was obviously scared half to death, as his father was on a rage-filled rampage.

"I will not ask again, where did he take her?" Ragnar repeated for the third time in a voice quickly losing its calm.

"King Ragnar I promise I tell nothing but the truth. I do not know where Queen Mia has gone. The man took her and Bergit." Porunn's voice was filled with shame. Every now and then she would glance at Björn, but the second their eyes met she quickly looked away.

"That is not good enough!" Ragnar hit the few dishes sitting on the table, and they flew across the room. Porunn jumped at the outburst, and Nik started to cry. Björn did his best to be helpful and picked up his little brother in hopes to comfort him. "That little bitch was part of this betrayal all along! She helped that bastard take my wife!" Björn had seen his father's meltdowns over the years, particularly after his mother Lagertha was killed. Even after all that, he had to give it to Mia. Nobody had every created such a rise out of the man. Björn never saw anything like it. It was beyond the time when he'd walked in to find Mia being assaulted and Björn tied to a chair. It was beyond the time when they lost their first son. It was beyond any other time he'd been upset over his wife. This was different. She was not there. All the other times something happened, Ragnar at least could _comfort_ Mia. This time, he was all alone. It was not his father's moodiness, sadness, or anger at something out of his control that he'd frequently experience after Lagertha's death. This was different. His father was absolutely outraged.

Tears started to slide down Porunn's cheeks at Ragnar's yelling and outright anger. Björn was at the point where he'd had enough. "Father," he started and stood with Nik still in his hands. His father's icy gaze settled on him, giving Porunn a momentary relief.

"What," he snapped.

"At least Nik is safe."

"Yes, at least Nik is safe. But his mother is not. His mother could be dead, or worse," Ragnar spat.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened, but I ensure you I know nothing more than what I've told you," Porunn tried to reiterate once more. Before anyone could respond, Siggy stuck her head in with a cautious smile.

"Ragnar t—" she wasn't able to finish.

"Not now!" Ragnar yelled and dared her to challenge him with his cold stare. She quickly backed out the room, likely realizing it wasn't her place to interrupt. Björn was sure everyone in the surrounding buildings could hear Ragnar's rage. They were probably worried about what was going on.

"Father, we need to think rationally. We shouldn't waste too much time to make a move. Each hour Mia is gone—"

"You do not think I know that? You think me to be a stupid king now that you are a man? Huh?" his father's voice was anything but joking.

"I never said—"

"It does not matter what you say. It does not matter what I say," his sarcastic voice was almost hysterical.

"We will get her back. We will do anything it takes to get her back," Björn tried to reassure, knowing his father needed some grounded support. It was a little unsettling to see him so rattled.

"Yes. Yes, we will. That is what we must do," Ragnar muttered in a low voice. Björn recognized this stage of his father's grief. It was the calculating, low tone of his voice. Each time his father stated something in that tone, with glazed over eyes, he was plotting. Being that his wife was essentially stolen from him, after his emotional processing the king would ensure to act on his plans for revenge. That much was true. His father would not rest until he had Mia back in his arms. A blind man could see that.

"Porunn, thank you for keeping my brother safe," Björn broke the silence. Ragnar stood in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"Yes, thank you. I am happy that my son is safe," his father added meekly. Porunn didn't wait a second more before bolting from the room. Poor girl was probably terrified of the both of them.

"Do you want me to call Rollo and Floki in?"

"No, I need time to think. Look after your brother," Ragnar said, barely above a whisper before leaving the room.

Björn had done as his father asked, looking after Nik the rest of the evening. He slept on the floor covered in furs to keep his brother company through the night. When his father did not return by the next morning, he began to worry. Siggy and Helga were tending to the wounded as the village healer was missing, so the servants made breakfast that morning. Rollo sat across from Björn as they finished their meal and a horn of ale. "Should we be worried? He is not back yet," he asked his uncle.

"No," Rollo responded. "He needed time to think, give the man time to think. Perhaps the gods are speaking to him."

"What if he went to Merrik to get Mia?"

"Your father is not a stupid man. He fights with his head, not his heart."

"Is he not planning on revenge for the capture of his wife?"

"Fighting _for_ your heart is different than fighting _with_ it. One is a reason, the other a strategy. Like I said, your father is not stupid." Nik interrupted their discussion by bumping his head on the bench of the dining table. Crying filled the great hall and Rollo reached down to take his youngest nephew.

"I can take him if you like," Porunn's shy voice sounded from the fire as she took a few cautious steps closer. Björn couldn't help the half smirk that formed on his lips. He had to say the girl had courage to be back in this house after the events that happened the night prior.

"Thank you," Björn commented as Rollo handed Nik over to her. She didn't verbally respond, but gave him a polite nod before walking towards the other servants with Nik. His uncle had started speaking with him again about Merrik and the possibility of what they did with Mia. As much as he cared about Mia, he'd already thought through the scenarios the night prior as he lay awake in their room on the floor. It was a pointless discussion aside from creating worry at the moment. His gaze settled on Porunn holding his baby brother. It was odd that he'd never noticed her before, though he was so wrapped up in preparing for the raids he had been a little preoccupied. He started to drown out Rollo's words, clearly focused on the girl across the room.

"Oh, for the love of Odin," Rollo snickered.

"What?"

"You are distracted, eh?" Rollo nodded towards Porunn. "In the middle of a crisis where the queen is captured, you're pining after some slave you wish she share your first fuck with." His words struck a nerve in Björn's body. No, he did not know Porunn. But his uncle's blatant lack of respect for women was not a new development. It was finally hitting Björn's last nerve.

"Do not talk about her that way."

"Why? She is but a slave."

"It does not matter," he started to explain his reasoning, but his father's entrance to the longhouse stopped him. Björn, Rollo, and the few servants off to the side froze.

"Gather the men. I have a plan," Ragnar announced with a determined stare.


	28. Chapter 28

28

MIA

Her journey to Merrik seemed to last forever. The entire ride there she remained silent. There were a few times where Bergit attempted to speak with her, but she refused to acknowledge the other woman. Eirik, the tall blonde who had taken her from Kattegat was a pretty quiet man as well. He said a few words here and there to Bergit, mainly about bathroom breaks or how far away they were to Merrik. For the most part, she was grateful they didn't force conversation. She had no desire to even give them the satisfaction of hearing her voice.

They did not physically harm her and she silently accepted water and food when offered, but nothing more. During their journey to Merrik she had time to contemplate her next move. She was sure Ragnar was already plotting how to save her. Yet, she knew it would be no use for him to save her if she wasn't alive to be saved. She had to survive.

As they arrived in Merrik, she was brought to the longhouse where the Earl clearly was waiting for her. Eirik pushed her passed the people drinking in the dining hall, seeing that they were preparing a feast for the return of their men who had gone to attack Kattegat. She was sure it would fill up more in the next few days with the arrival of their warriors. To her surprise, she barely saw any women. It seemed odd, especially those who went to fight were mainly men. Where were the women? Why had Ragnar never even mentioned Merrik?

She couldn't stop the thoughts racing through her mind as she was guided towards the side living quarters where another man was waiting. He sat on a chair, appearing better dressed than the surrounding servants or others nearby. "Hello Queen Mia. My name is Jorrbin. I am the Earl of Merrik," he announced as he stood to take hold of her arm and dismiss Eirik. Sticking to her plan, she remained silent. They probably wanted her for information, and divulging what she knew would only end in harm to Kattegat and her family. Divulging she didn't know what information this Jorrbin was seeking would likely result in her death. It seemed like her best bet was to keep silent as long as she could.

"Do not be afraid of me, dear Mia. I am sure you must be tired." He brought her closer to the table in his small living quarters. "I can give you nourishment first, then you may rest. I am sure it was a tiring journey." He forced her to sit down in a chair next to him. "While we eat, let us get acquainted with one another."

She stared down at the tray of food without answering. Her objective was to buy herself time. With the little fighting skills Ragnar had taught her, she knew that she didn't stand a chance at escaping on her own. Besides, she was not confident she would be able to make it back to Kattegat on her own, let along go in the right direction.

Her continued silence had begun to irritate the Earl. He was quickly becoming inpatient with her. "Very well, if you chose not to speak, I will just be upfront with you. Pleasantries are just a formality." He stood to begin pacing in front of her. "I did not capture you from your precious _King Ragnar,"_ he spat out his name, "for nothing. Everything I have done up until this point has been for a very important reason. You see, my niece Bergit has been kind enough to inform me of some details regarding your husband's raids west. It was, of course, very interesting. The prospect of an ally against Kattegat was a blessing from the gods," he held his hands up in praise.

"Merrik has never had beneficial dealings with Kattegat, so I am sure you understand the history between myself and your husband. While he may think we are a small village of little importance, just another pawn under his thumb, that is not the case. Merrik was once great trading partners with Kattegat, and served completed allegiance to the Earl of Kattegat. That was before Ragnar killed him, eventually becoming King many years later." Mia couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at the revelation of how Ragnar had risen to power. It was not something he enjoyed speaking about, and so she never knew the specific details.

Earl Jorrbin continued to ramble on about Kattegat not really acknowledging Merrik as a valuable partner in trade or including the men in the raids. Apparently, Jorrbin had taken it quite seriously. So much so, that he inflicted an attack on Kattegat while scheming with Wessex to eventually overthrow Ragnar. "And so, how do you weaken a powerful King?" he seemed to be expecting her to answer. She only raised her eyebrow in defiance. "You take what matters to him most. Ragnar may be a powerful King with a growing influence and rule, but his family is closer to his heart than his title or Kattegat. That much I know. _You,_ Mia, are his weakness."

It had been two weeks since she was taken from Kattegat. Each night she would cry, worried that Ragnar would not come. She missed him so much, wondering why he hadn't saved her yet. Did he think she was dead? Had something happened to him that night? She never thought it possible he could actually be killed. He always came back from the raids as promised, even though sometimes beat up or injured. His presence was so strong and confident in her life she didn't think anything would ever happen.

The thoughts of worry and concern enveloped her mind every minute of the days that dragged on. What was taking him so long? Would he ever come? Would she ever see Nik and Björn again? Her nights were spent in Jorrbin's bed instead of her own with her husband. Though he did not touch her, he liked to give the illusion to his people that he did. Over the course of the few weeks she'd been held captive in Merrik she had not been allowed out of the longhouse. Jorrbin kept her locked up, under his eye the entire time. He made a few passes at her, stealing a forced kiss here and there, but never attempted to have sex with her at night. She was not allowed to sleep anywhere but in his bed, yet he hadn't forced her to move things further than that. She was grateful she'd been spared having to be intimate with him, but was no fool either. It was only a matter of time, and she was definitely on _borrowed_ time.

* * *

RAGNAR

Two weeks. Two long weeks since Mia was taken from him. He grew angrier each day they waited in the distance of Merrik. They had to trail behind the wounded men returning to Merrik who were injured from attacking Kattegat. Knowing he and his warriors defeated and drove the Merrik men out of Kattegat, they were moving quite slow. Letting the men retuning to that bastard Earl Jorrbin know that Ragnar was onto them would be a big mistake. He feared if Jorrbin knew Ragnar was on his way, or knew how Ragnar ran his men out of Kattegat, Mia would likely be killed. It only made sense. She was the Earl's only bargaining chip. If Ragnar was in his position, it's what he would do.

The painstakingly long journey through the hills to Merrik was a test of patience for Ragnar. Each night he had nightmares of what Jorrbin was doing to Mia, or if she was already dead. His heart ached at the possibility that Nik would never see his mother again…at the possibility he would lose another wife. His mind tortured him every night, but when the sun rose and his thoughts cleared, he was once again focused on saving Mia and destroying Merrik.

He had to remind himself that finishing off Jorrbin and Merrik was only part of what needed to be done. Merrik was a small piece of the bigger picture. Once he had Mia back, because he _had_ to get her back, he would move to destroy Wessex. He still had time before the ice came to attack Wessex, and finally kill King Ecbert. The bastard King Ecbert, who had caused so much distress and anguish in the years he'd travelled west. Failed agreements, attacks, his son betraying him and their agreement, he had countless reasons. With Wessex and Ecbert finally destroyed, his people could prosper. They could send over people to farm the land, expand their knowledge and presence in the world. Most importantly, justice and honor would be restored at the death of the cowardly Ecbert. However, none of this could be accomplished until he had his Queen back by his side. Merrik, and therefore Earl Jorrbin, were a small rodent that needed to be killed quickly. Only then, could he slay the wolf.

* * *

MIA

Bergit had come to visit her a few times during her stay, but Mia ignored her. She wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction of her attention. Bergit betrayed not only her, but Kattegat. It would never be forgiven. It _could not_ be forgiven. Her resentment for Jorrbin grew stronger, and she was starting to plan how she would survive here if Ragnar could not come. Her options were limited, and the thought of a permanent stay made her sick. Yet, she would be stupid to not plan for the worst. She'd survived her accidental land in Kattegat, she could survive Merrik as well.

Jorrbin had grown pushier with each passing day. He forced kisses from her on a daily basis, not taking 'no' for an answer. Every touch from him emanated a sour feeling in her stomach. One she could not shake. She had taken to hiding in his living quarters, as he tended to be busy during the day. At least she had that time to herself.

One evening she was seated at the small table in the side living quarters. Jorrbin was in the dining hall, likely getting drunk with the other men. Weeks past her arrival, there still was a very small population of women she'd seen. Perhaps they were confined to their homes, she was unsure. All she knew was there were very few even seen in the longhouse she was confined to.

An hour has passed until Jorrbin stumbled into the room, drunk. He saw her off to the side, purposely avoiding the bed located at the opposite side of the living quarters. "Mia, come to bed." He continued to run into things as he staggered to the bed.

"No," she sternly answered and remained seated.

"No? You say 'no' each night. Get over here. Now," he commanded.

"I will not," she muttered, barely above a whisper. That must have struck a nerve with Jorrbin because he started to storm over to her.

"If you lay one hand on her, I will make sure to drag your death out as long as possible," a voice called from the entrance to the room. Mia instantly recognized it as Ragnar's. Absolute relief flooded through her body at the sight of her husband.

"Ragnar," she whispered as the tears of joy started to pool in her eyes. Ragnar smirked at her, that knowing smirk that she knew held mischief behind it. He had not forgotten about her, he was alive and well, and he was there to rescue her. To bring her home.

"What in Odin's name do you th—" Jorrbin stopped mid-sentence as screams and chaos could be heard within the longhouse. Ragnar's smirk turned into an outright knowing grin. Jorbbin's eyes widened in fear and surprise. "You…y-you…"

"I am here to kill you. And kill your people. And burn your miserable village to flames," the King spoke with a careful and focused voice. "You took my wife. To return the favor, I will take everything you have. I will take everything your men have. I will take your entire village." He approached the Earl, slashing his axe into the man's knee to force him in a kneeling position.

The noise outside grew louder, and Mia knew that they were wreaking havoc on the village of Merrik. "You think killing me will s-solve your problem?" Jorrbin slurred.

"No. I know it is much bigger than some piece of shit like you. You need not worry, I will finish the job. I will cut off the head of the snake," Ragnar answered with his millisecond smirk. He raised his axe, but Mia stopped him.

"Wait!" she called, lurching forward. Her husband glanced at her with a curious expression. "I wish to end his life," she whispered. Ragnar nodded in respect, handing over his axe to her extended hand as he then gripped Jorrbin's hair to steady his head. She was surprised at how heavy the axe felt in her hands. Looking down, she saw how well-worn it was. She idly wondered how many other lives the axe had ended at Ragnar's hand. How many were significant and what the purpose of each kill was. She hoped that Jorrbin would be one of great meaning, and one that she would not regret.

Raising the axe in an unfamiliar manner, she started Jorrbin straight in the alcohol-blurred eyes. "You are a sick bastard. I hope you burn in hell," she said through gritted teeth before slicing the axe through his neck. To her surprise, the Earl keeled over dead. The axe dropped from her grasp and hit the wooden floor. She paused, staring down at the man she'd just killed. Her hands started to shake as she brought them towards her face.

"Come here," Ragnar's voice sounded as he brought her into his arms. She broke down, so happy that he was there. She didn't know if she'd ever feel the warmth of his arms around her again, or the heat from his neck as he cradled her head into his. She never knew if she'd feel the rumble of his voice when he spoke into her ear that it would be okay.

"Ragnar," she choked out as he held her close. She couldn't form words she was so overwhelmed with emotion. The noise of the attack was drowned out as they reunited. He pulled her face back to look her in the eyes, and she reached up to touch his neck. His hand caressed the side of her face as his other wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I-I thought you wouldn't come. I thought something terrible had happened," she managed to say.

"I will always find you. I promise I will always come back, don't I? What makes you think I wouldn't travel to the ends of the lands to find you, huh?" She gave him a shaky smile as he leaned in to kiss her. She cherished every moment of that kiss, not wanting to let go. He broke away to then kiss her forehead. "Mia, I am proud of you," he whispered against her forehead before looking down at her eyes once more. She knew he was referring to her survival with Jorrbin, and the fact that she had killed him with Ragnar's axe.

"Björn? Nik? Are they alright?" she frantically asked between sniffles.

"Björn is here with us, and yes he is fine. Nik is in Kattegat, safe."

"Brother," Rollo's voice interrupted them, causing the couple to break apart. "Most are dead or dying. A few groups have fled to the south." Before either of them could answer, Floki appeared in the doorway as well.

"It appears you are now the King of both Kattegat and Merrik," the boatbuilder squealed. Mia saw her husband show his signature shining smirk in victory. Not only had they rescued her from that pig, but they gained more land in the process. It was going to be okay; they made it.


	29. Chapter 29

29

RAGNAR

Once they arrived back in Kattegat Ragnar ushered Mia to their living quarters. He could tell she was immensely happy to be back home, but clearly still a little shook up. Turning to face her sitting at the table, he sighed. As the silence passed between them, he knew what needed to happen yet couldn't find the words. A servant came in with Nik, distracting Mia from any type of conversation they were about to have. "Oh, hello there," she cooed at their son. He couldn't help but smile at her relieved expression, but still knew they needed to have a serious talk to debrief after the Merrik ordeal.

"Leave us," he said to the servant who had moved to tend to the smoldering fire. She obeyed, and they were left alone with the baby.

"I am so happy he is alright," she whispered as she ran her hand along Nik's cheek.

"Yes. He is alright because you put his life before your own," he answered in a controlled voice. Although Mia being captured was painful for him, he was definitely proud of his wife's willingness to sacrifice for her child. It was honorable. That said, it was clear that she could tell something was up. He was not able to easily hide tension around her. She knew how to read him, and he knew there was no point in beating around the bush.

"What troubles you?" Her voice was soft, partially because she was holding Nik who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"We need to discuss what will happen next," he said, moving to sit next to them. He moved his hands to rub his tired eyes. So many nights he slept alone, he did not actually sleep. Nik was a comfort, and Bjorn hovered to ensure he was alright, but that didn't suffice. It was difficult sleeping in their warm bed while he knew Mia's life was at risk. Thus, he hadn't really slept more than the bear minimum. His body and mind were tired.

"I assumed we would be attacking on Wessex to kill Ecbert. Is that not your plan?" she questioned. He detected passion behind her words, and knew s he would be on the same page as him to get revenge on Wessex and Ecbert.

"That is the plan," he chirped, unable to stop the image of a dead King Ecbert from coming to mind. The corner of his lip started to form a smile, but he quickly cleared his throat. "I do not suspect you will like the rest of the plan." She remained silent, willing him to finish. "We will go to Wessex, and kill that bastard Ecbert. There is no question in that. And we _will_ succeed. Even if it sends me to Valhalla in the end, I promise you that Ecbert and Wessex will fall before I take my last breath."  
He stood, starting to pace in front of Mia seated at the table. "You are coming with to Wessex. You, Bjorn, and even Nik are coming."

"What?" she abruptly stood and stormed over to him. "You can't expect us to travel with a baby Ragnar. _That's ridiculous. I can't even believe what I'm hearing._ How do you propose we bring Nik?" She switched between English and Norse, which amused him that he had her riled up already.

"People travel with children all the time. I cannot risk you staying behind, as that has not worked out well for us in the past, eh?" He tried to keep his tone level, and reached out for her.

"It's not safe," she stubbornly argued.

"It will be fine. Nik will be fine. Thor will bless us with calm waters, I'm sure."

 _"You know damn well that ocean is unpredictable. You've sailed in rough waters, and there's no way to keep him safe if our ship is ruined or sinks."_ She was yelling now, clearly willing to fight him on the subject.

 _"I do not wish to argue. I just got you back. Let's not fight, yeah?"_ He knew the servants and anyone outside would hear their disagreement, so English seemed like a good idea. His own temper was starting to rise, but he tried to remember how shaken up she must have been after her experience in Merrik.

 _"I can't believe you. I think this is a stupid mission and you're basing your decisions off of your emotions. I understand getting revenge on Ecbert and Wessex. Hell, I agree with you! But not this way. We do not all need to travel as a family to kill a king. Children do not need to see that."_

 _"Are you concerned about Nik's safety? Is that the problem? Huh? I can promise you that we will do everything in our power to make sure he is safe. But do not insult me. Do not question each decision I make. You want an opinion, fine. But I am making the choice. We go together. No more arguing, end of discussion."_ He could see that his words left her taken aback with the harshness of his tone, but he stood firm. His family would travel with him. That was the only way they could be safe. Once Ecbert was dead, he could appoint someone else to run things. No longer would Wessex be run by a crooked king, not to say he himself wasn't dishonest at times, but at least he put his people first and not his greed. Mia shook her head in anger at him and started pacing with Nik in her hands to settle him.

 _"We will go together as a family. But you will not go untrained. We will resume your training to give you a better fighting chance should anything go wrong while we are there."_

"That's the first sane thing you've said since I've been back," she raised her eyebrow at him. In turn, he rolled his eyes and poured himself a glass of ale. He assumed it was safe to switch back to Norse, as she appeared at a tolerated compromise with his promise to further her training.

"We will not have very long, but long enough for you to learn some more. The boats are being prepared and I am gathering more men from Earl Leif who will be arriving soon." She nodded at his words and set Nik down to play with him on the furs. _"I love you,"_ he said as he moved forward to kiss her head as she played with their son.

* * *

MIA

Although she was upset that Ragnar wanted them to bring Nik on the Journey west, she understood his reasoning. Sort of. Bad things happened while they were separated. Call it fate, coincidence, or just pure shitty luck, but it was evident they were stronger together than apart. She was happy to be reunited with her family, and even made love to her husband their first evening after setting up camp on their way back to Kattegat. That didn't mean she agreed with him on his plan to bring them with to Wessex. She knew it would be dangerous, but also knew that it was necessary.

The plan to give her more fighting lessons was her only positive from their discussion. It gave her confidence that she would be able to defend herself, or Nik, if the occasion calls for it. She just hoped Ragnar took it seriously and didn't interrupt every session with sex because he was in the mood. That was what happened to their previous sessions, they turned into love making sessions in the woods instead of her learning how to fight.

The nearby Earl Lief was going to be assisting them on their trip west. He was a trusted Earl that Ragnar had known for many years. They hadn't done much trade with him in the past because he's a particularly difficult person to get along with supposedly. Ragnar told her that he wouldn't consider Lief a friend, but the man could be trusted to stay loyal while raiding. While they didn't necessarily get along, they could work together. Wessex was a threat to more than just Kattegat, and Lief must have seen that potential danger and finally agreed to help Ragnar conquer it.

That left her with the determination to train with Ragnar, and to provide the support their people needed to defeat Wessex and restore the peace. As the queen, Ragnar reminded her that her duty was to the people, however difficult it may be. After a few hours of avoiding him, she finally broke down and needed his comfort. He was speaking at the docs with Floki and another man when she found him. The wind was strong, making it hard to hear. It looked like a storm was going to roll in.

"Ragnar," she called to him, and he turned around to see her standing alone. He looked surprised to see her by herself at the docks, and probably thought something was wrong.

"What is it?" he questioned with concern.

"Everything is alright, I just need to speak to you, alone," she pleaded with her eyes to show him it was important. He nodded, said a few words to Floki, and stepped to the side with her.

 _"Tell me,"_ he urged and was searching her eyes for answers as his hands rested on her shoulders.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she admitted and placed her own hand on his neck. _"I'm sorry for arguing. I'm glad I'm home safe, but still can't stop thinking about t…."_ she trailed off, unable to shake the gross memories of Merrik from her mind. Yes, she killed the creepy Earl, but that didn't make it all better. After the dust settled on their argument, she had time to reflect on the last few weeks. Being home, cuddling her son, and preparing for yet another battle had brought out the still-sore thoughts on her experience in Merrik.

 _"Come here,"_ he answered and pulled her close to his chest. She felt the tears start, and couldn't help herself. _"I figured you were handling it all a little too well, huh? Shh, it's alright. You know how proud I am of you for killing that piece of shit?"_ she knew he was trying to comfort her, but after the first few sentences, she didn't understand what he said. She just needed to be held and needed to know it would be okay. She could be strong for their people, learn to fight for her family, and lead with courage alongside Ragnar, but she was still allowed to be scared. And that's exactly what she was. The recent events caught up to her, she realized she'd killed someone in a gruesome manner, and they were about to enter a bloody battle to the west. It was all too much.

She could feel Ragnar guide her back to the longhouse, quickly brining her to the back so as to not attract so much attention, and set her on the bed. Siggy must have noticed something was off, because she knocked at the entrance to their room with a concern gaze. Mia met the soft eyes of her friend, giving her a nod that it was alright.

"Can I do anything? Is there something you need?" Siggy offered, and Mia felt Ragnar shift beside her.

"Look after Nik for a while," he ordered.

"Thank you," Mia whispered in a thick voice as her friend left to tend to their son.

"Here," Ragnar handed her a glass of mead, knowing she liked it better than the ale. "Do you want to talk about it?" She accepted the glass, took a sip, and turned to face her husband. His eyes were kind, the azure blue irises staring back at her. She was appreciative of his concern, and glad he'd been the one who rescued her.

"I…I'm not sure," she honestly answered. She was so overwhelmed, she wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Mmmmm. Let's start with the wild sex we had after you were rescued, eh? I always like reliving those moments," he smirked in her direction, and she couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Of course, you do," she noted and settled into the bed a little further. They spent the evening in their room, drinking late into the night. He took her mind off all of the serious threats looming over their heads. His distractions were much needed, and she was grateful he was considerate enough to drop what he was doing for the day to spend time with her. The phrase, _'Enjoy the little things,'_ came to mind. Short, precious moments were sometimes the most important and vital ones to cherish.


	30. Chapter 30

30

MIA

All of the preparation needed to take down Wessex had taken longer than expected. They had lasted through an entire winter, and spent the snowy season training and gathering numbers. Mia had many training sessions with her husband, and had started to actually feel confident in defending herself. The couple trained in the late morning sun in the meadow just outside Kattegat. Mia preferred it that way, and it ended up being one of her favorite parts of the day. Out in the field they were no longer King and Queen, but they were simply Ragnar and Mia. It was quite enjoyable and something she looked forward to each morning. Her body had started to return to normal after pregnancy and the birth of Nik, and she was enjoying feeling more like _herself_ again.

Over the winter, Bjorn hit his growth spurt and looked like a proper young man. Nik was walking around trying to get into everything, and starting to develop quite the personality. A lot had changed over the season, but one thing remained constant, steady: Kill Ecbert and take revenge on Wessex. Mia watched her husband work long hours to ensure they took every precaution necessary. He spent many late nights and early mornings plotting, planning, and ensuring the success of their attack. He also worked hard to maintain the day to day operations of being King, and it was starting to wear on him. Earl Leif's men trained alongside Ragnar's warriors for a few months, and their skills were developed to perfection. It seemed their hard work would pay off. They acted as a single unit, and executed their shield wall flawlessly. It was interesting to watch, and Mia often sat with Nik, Siggy, and sometimes Helga on the back platform. They watched the men train, and she observed Ragnar bellowing orders for hours on end. While it seemed like exhausting work, she knew it would benefit them in the end.

As the winter weather started to dwindle and the spring showers rolled in, Mia knew they were close. It wouldn't be long and they would be setting sail west to attack. All the build up and anticipation to the journey to Wessex surprisingly made her anxious for the battle. She had to credit some of it to all of the hard work she'd put in with training, but she also wanted revenge for all the wrong that Ecbert had caused her people.

The rains came in harsh waves and granted no mercy. It was a thunderstorm that had them trapped inside their longhouse on one of the first warmer days of the year. Ragnar sat on his throne brooding about the weather, while Mia was on the floor playing with Nik. They weren't alone, as Rollo and Siggy were sitting at the nearby table eating a light lunch.

"Thor is busy today," Rollo commented as thunder boomed through the sky.

"Yes, it sounds like it," she added with a small smile. Looking up to her husband, she noticed that he was deep in thought. He spent many hours like that, posed on his throne lost in his own mind of revenge. She knew it wasn't necessarily healthy, but she also knew that it would soon be over. Nik stood and started to stumble towards his father.

"What are you doing, eh?" Ragnar snapped out of his thoughts and leaned over to pick up his son.

"He's starting to move faster," Siggy commented with a smile.

"I remember when Bjorn started walking. You were worried that kid would walk right into the sea and not know how to swim," Rollo teased his brother. Ragnar scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I think he would have if he could," Ragnar answered with a hint of a smile.

"Where is Bjorn?" she asked, looking around the longhouse. There were a few servants scattered about, but it was otherwise abandoned.

"Said he'd gone to get something," Ragnar whispered, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Well, everyone sounds bored. I say we have a drink. Huh?" she stood, trying to liven up the mood. Afterall, they could be dead in a few weeks after travelling west. She figured they may as well make the most of their time together.

"You know I never say no to ale," Rollo joked and smiled at Siggy. Mia nodded her head in approval, and saw Ragnar giving her a suspicious look. She just nodded at him, and looked across the hall towards one of the servant girls near the doorway. Gesturing for her to bring drinks, she went to stand by Ragnar and Nik. As the drinks were passed out, Mia listened to the stories Ragnar and Rollo started to tell of their childhood. Reminiscing about their early raids and the trouble they'd caused was pretty entertaining.

Since Ragnar had spent so much time and energy plotting his revenge, Mia knew it was still important to enjoy the little things and take time to be happy. Seeing the brothers laugh and boast about their youth for hours on end was just what he needed. She could see that, and so could Siggy. It was nice to relax and enjoy pleasant conversation for a change. If things went south while in Wessex, she knew she'd have memories like that afternoon to hang on to.

The door flew open, assisted by the wind, ceasing all of their conversation. Bjorn, wet and in a hurry, rushed inside the warmth of the longhouse. To Mia's surprise, he wasn't alone. A girl accompanied him; one she was unfamiliar with. Instantly looking towards Ragnar and Rollo, she saw her husband begin to smirk. _Oh dear._

"Bjorn! You have decided to grace your dear ol' dad with your presence," Ragnar boomed, clearly a little influenced by ale.

"And you brought a friend," Rollo chimed in, and it was evident that teasing was about to start.

"Leave the poor boy alone," she started to defend her stepson, but couldn't hold back her own small smile.

"Yes, I brought a friend. What of it?" Bjorn fired back. It was obvious that he had reached the "teenage attitude" phase of life.

"Well don't be rude, why don't you introduce us?" Siggy added and stepped closer to the girl who had remained silent.

"This is Astrid," Bjorn presented, looking towards his father who still sat on his throne. "This is my father, his wife Mia, my uncle Rollo, and Siggy." Ragnar smirked into this cup of ale, and Rollo wagged his eyebrows.

"It's nice to meet you," Mia politely greeted the younger girl. Nik made some babbling noises, and she quickly looked to her son. "This is Nik, Bjorn's brother." Astrid smiled and chuckled at the baby.

"Where are you from?" Siggy began to question, and Bjorn rolled his eyes.

"My mother lives in the east forest. We are employed by Treke Raastof," she announced as she scanned the room nervously.

" _A servant,"_ Ragnar quietly mumbled in English, so only Mia could hear. She snapped her head in his direction, clearly displeased with his comment.

"Well please, come in and warm up. There is plenty of food and ale," she offered and gestured for their servant to bring more refreshments.

"Thank you," Astrid graciously returned. The young couple sat off to the side, drying off from the rain. As the adults resumed their conversation, Mia went to sit on Ragnar's lap. He grunted as she sat a little more harshly than necessary.

" _What is wrong with the girl being a servant?"_ she started, taking his horn of ale from him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but was clearly entertained by her antics.

"You are refilling that," he said in a sly voice as he nodded his head towards the almost empty cup.

" _Ragnar,"_ she warned, wanting to have a serious discussion. Rollo and Siggy had busied themselves with Nik, leaving the couple to have a semi-private conversation.

" _I am a King. He will one day follow in my footsteps. I want what is best for my son."_

" _What is to say that the girl is not best for him? Huh?"_

" _Because I know. It will not last. Look at him, he's but a boy yet,"_ he started to scoff and try to take the horn of ale back.

" _Be careful with your words, King Ragnar,"_ she warned and allowed him to have the last bit of ale. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she left to sit with Siggy and Rollo. They didn't speak of Astrid or Bjorn the remainder of the evening, and instead lost themselves in drinks and old stories. Mia and Ragnar found themselves in their bed, close and intimate that evening. It was beautiful, but Mia couldn't help but worry that each time would be their last if things did not go well in Wessex. Ragnar continued to hush her worries, showing her how much he cared with his actions rather than words.

* * *

RAGNAR

Time was fleeting. It was ever changing and something he had no control over. Ragnar had no problem accepting this fact, but the reality of how many things in his life had changed in just a few short years was baffling. He had gone from a farmer to a King. From a husband to a widower. A widower to a husband once again. A father of one son to a father of two sons. Life continued to evolve just as the seasons continued to change each year. And like the change of the seasons, the season of his reign would someday come to an end, and the season of Bjorn's reign would begin.

Bjorn bringing his friend, Astrid, to their longhouse was not something he appreciated. He understood the idea of young love; it was the exact story he'd shared with Lagertha. However, he'd married Lagertha to become a farmer. Bjorn would one day be King. Did he want his son to marry a young servant girl? On one hand, she probably had better values than any higher standing citizen of Kattegat, but on the other she may try to take advantage of Bjorn. Hopefully nothing would come of their relationship, but there was no way to tell. He wanted always to support his son in smart decisions, and to teach Bjorn to use his head instead of his heart.

After an entire morning of contemplating his son's future, he decided to let it go for the time being. There were much more concerning issues at hand, and Bjorn was still young. His focus was needed on their journey West.

 _"King Ragnar,"_ Edgar's voice greeted. He turned to see the priest join him on the platform just outside the longhouse.

 _"Hello, Edgar,"_ he calmly replied. A nearby soldier glanced over at the two speaking in English, but Ragnar kept his attention focused on the town center.

 _"I wish to speak with you about your voyage back to Wessex."_

 _"Is that so?"_ Ragnar questioned in an amused tone.

 _"Yes, I would like to accompany you and your family. It would be my honor to be of assistance to the Queen and your son,"_ he offered. Ragnar was slightly taken aback by the priest's request, but interested all the same.

 _"Accompany them? Now, are you sure by accompany you are not referring to, escape and return to your life in a boring church?"_ he continued to look out at the people walking past, but could see Edgar shifting nervously to his left.

 _"King Ragnar, I assure you that is not my intent. I have built a life here, and only wish to look over your family while in Wessex. I may come in handy to you and your troops as well. You have sought my knowledge of the land in the past, perhaps I could continue to be of assistance."_ Ragnar was surprised by the honesty and sincerity in Edgar's voice, and finally turned to face him.

 _"You have done nothing to prove yourself untrustworthy. You may join us if you wish, but on one condition. I can only afford to bring soldiers with me. I do not have room for extra bodies aboard by ships."_

 _"You wish for me to fight in Wessex?"_ Edgar's voice rose an octave and sounded unsure.

 _"I do not wish for you to do anything. If_ you _wish to come you must be able to fight as well. That is all."_ Ragnar smirked and waited for an answer.

 _"Very well. I will fight, if you require me to fight."_

 _"You can train in the short time we have left with the others. You may learn a few things to keep you alive long enough to reach the beach,"_ the King commented and let out a small chuckle.

 _"I will do my best,"_ Edgar replied with a determined smirk of his own.

"We will see priest."


End file.
